Vade Mecum
by Nono2b
Summary: Lorsque Red John commet un meurtre à New York, le CBI vient donner un coup de main aux agents du 12th district. Patrick Jane, rongé par la culpabilité, arrivera-t-il à choisir entre son passé et le présent ? Une promesse devra être tenu quoi qu'il arrive.


Ahem, bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, je tiens à dire que ma fic' fait plus de 32 chapitres et que tout est posté en même temps (chapitres trop courts) donc je crois que vous aurez un peu (beaucoup) de lecture =)

Ah oui, c'est aussi le premier x-over entre Castle et The Mentalist français ou en tout cas posté =D

Et pour les ships se sera Castle/Beckett ; Jane/Lisbon et un tout petit peu de Esposito/Lanie et (vers la fin) Rigsby/VanPelt. =)

J'espère que sa vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Vade-Mecum_**

_**Chapitre 1**__** : Comme d'habitude ou presque.**_

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

Un bruit parvint du fin fond du dessous de la couette d'un certain Rick Castle, célèbre écrivain et une enquêtrice pour muse. Certes, il était charmant mais moins dès le matin à… 7h30.

_Driiiiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiing !_

Il jura mais décida de répondre ou plutôt d'essayer. Il sortit sa main de dessous sa couette et chercha à tâtons son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. Un autre «dring » faillit sortir du téléphone mais l'écrivain fût plus rapide, ne supportant plus cette mélodie, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais dès le matin, une musique pareille dans les oreilles, ce n'est pas très plaisant.

« Oui... ? Dit-il d'une voix grave et pâteuse.

- Castle ? C'est quoi cette voix ? On dirait que vous venez d'avaler un paon ! Rigola Beckett à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- Haha ! Hilarant Beckett ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la voix du matin, lieutenant ! Vous appelez pour me prévenir qu'un meurtre a eu lieu ? »

Enfin, pensa-t-il. Depuis plus de deux semaines, ils n'avaient eu aucun cas, même pas un petit dealer à rechercher. Rien. Nada.

« Oui Castle, et si vous vous réjouissez, je ferais de vous un homme différent des autres dès que je vous verrais !

- Ça ira, je crois pouvoir m'en passer ! Je ne vais rien dire mais mon cerveau génial n'en pense pas moins ! Dit-il, fier.

- Ben tiens… ! Déclara-t-elle, lassée de son comportement de gamin dès le matin. »

Elle raccrocha dans un soupir et lui dans un sourire.

_Comme d'habitude_, pensa-t-il, heureux.

Il se leva avec entrain, s'habilla, alla dans sa salle de bain pour s'entraîner à parler et se rendit compte que sa voix était vraiment horrible. Une fois sa voix revenue à la normale, il se dirigea en sautillant vers la cuisine. Il avait faim. _Comme d'habitude_. Comme chaque matin. Il sentit l'odeur du café venir lui chatouiller les narines, il inspira un bon coup, et expira de bien être.

Sa fille était déjà levée et habillée, elle mangeait comme quatre. Elle aussi apparemment avait très faim. Alexis avait préparé une tasse de café dans la tasse préférée de son père, la tasse avec « _Richard Castle _» marqué dessus, pour sa plus grande fierté. Rick accéléra le pas et vint faire un bisou à sa fille sur sa joue, elle se retourna en souriant et l'enlaça en fermant les yeux. Il fit de même_. Comme d'habitude_.

C'est à ce moment là que Martha décida de descendre. Castle se détacha de sa fille, non sans lui avoir fait un bisou sur le sommet du crâne, et se dirigea vers sa mère et lui fit, à elle aussi, une bise sur la joue. Elle lui répondit en souriant. _Comme d'habitude_. Il prit sa tasse de café et commença à boire son contenu lentement en savourant chaque gouttelette en fermant les yeux.

_Toc... Toc... Toc...!_

La porte émit un son, ce qui eût pour effet de faire rouvrir les yeux de l'écrivain et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, celles-ci bloquaient encore le bord de la tasse. Il les retira enfin, posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et partit ouvrir. Castle appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit en grand la porte.

« Beckett ! Dit-il, heureux.

- Re-bonjour, Castle ! Vous avez l'air d'être mieux réveillé que toute à l'heure ! Vous n'avez plus votre voix de…

- …Paon ! Oui, je sais ! Il la regarda en souriant avant de sursauter et de se dégager de l'entrée. Entrez, Beckett, entrez. Vous voulez un café ?

- Oh oui ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le boire ce matin et j'en meure d'envie ! Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Très bien, allez-vous asseoir, je vous le prépare.

- Merci, Castle. Dit-elle en souriant. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Castle avait attrapé Beckett par le bras et lui montra le chemin, qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien. _Comme d'habitude._

Lorsqu'Alexis aperçut Beckett, elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Beckett sourit et rendit l'étreinte à la jeune fille sous les yeux émerveillés du père et le sourire de la grand-mère. Oui, depuis quelques temps, Alexis et Beckett s'étaient rapprochées, et ça grâce aux dîners qu'ils faisaient en famille tous les week-ends.

Beckett était, pour Alexis, une mère qui remplaçait quelque peu la sienne : elle était beaucoup plus présente et était vraiment adorable avec elle. Alexis était pour Beckett, la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu ou, n'aura peut être jamais.

Même si Castle et Beckett n'étaient pas en couple, Alexis s'en fichait. Pour elle, sa mère « _adoptive_ » n'avait pas besoin d'une relation avec son père pour qu'elle l'aime plus que maintenant. Mais c'était vrai qu'Alexis aimerait bien que son père trouve quelqu'un, et s'il y avait le choix, elle choisirait Kate sans hésitation.

« Salut Kate, ça va ? Demanda enfin Alexis après son câlin.

- Oui ma puce, ça va, et toi ?

- Tout va bien, sauf que papa s'est réveillé en retard ce matin, j'ai entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone et j'en ai déduit que c'était toi qui l'avais réveillé.

- Exact ! Répondit Kate en riant. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi quand j'ai entendu son horrible voix.

- Mais vous allez me lâchez avec ma voix, lieutenant ? Dit le concerné fronçant les sourcils. »

Ledit lieutenant ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire puis elle se dirigea vers Martha. Elle lui fit un bisou, comme Castle quelques minutes plus tôt, et alla s'installer à côté d'Alexis qui, elle, entre temps s'était rassise et finissait son petit-déjeuner.

Castle prépara le café de Beckett et le lui tendit avec un sourire, elle murmura un « _merci_ » et commença à le boire. _Comme d'habitude_.

Alexis finit son petit-déjeuner, mit les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, prit son sac et le mit sur son dos. Elle se dirigea vers son père et lui fit une bise sur la joue, elle fit de même avec sa grand-mère et Kate. La jeune fille lança un bref « Je vais au lycée, bonne journée ! » puis s'en alla en fermant la porte. Beckett décida que c'était le moment d'y aller et questionna Castle du regard pour savoir s'il était du même avis qu'elle_. Comme d'habitude_ : réponse positive. Ils s'en allèrent non sans avoir dit au revoir à Martha qui leur répondit avec un petit signe de main.

_Sur la scène de crime_

Ils arrivèrent en se chamaillant. Comme d'habitude. Esposito, Ryan et Lanie les attendaient dans la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur, café en main, ils faillirent les lâcher : le spectacle était… sanglant. Vraiment, énormément. Beckett ne pût retenir un hoquet de dégoût.

Les murs étaient recouverts de sang. En face d'eux, un miroir reposait fièrement sur un meuble, on pouvait voir un dessin se refléter à l'intérieur : un smiley, un smiley qui souriait, un smiley sadique et qui narguait. Un smiley positionné de façon à ce qu'on le voit en premier et c'est après qu'on s'attend à voir le corps : le corps d'une femme complètement ouverte de toute part et ses ongles peints avec son propre sang…

On n'en entendait plus parler de lui, mais il est revenu, il n'est plus en Californie, mais à New-York.

C'est arrivé dans la pièce où le cadavre gisait qu'ils purent voir une phrase écrite avec le sang de la victime : _I returned, Patrick…_

Ça, ce n'était pas _comme d'habitude…_

_**Chapitre 2 **__**: New-York nous attend.**_

« Jane ? Jane ? JANE ? Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ! »

Lisbon hurlait dans les locaux du CBI depuis près de 2min. C'est Cho qui l'interpela depuis son bureau, évitant à sa patronne de chercher de fond en comble le lieu de travail.

_« _Boss, il doit être dans sa petite cachette à l'étage, s'il n'y est pas, j'peux rien pour vous, désolé.

- Ah oui, sa planque, j'avais complètement oublié ! Merci Cho ! Dit-elle en se passant une main sur le front. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, une fois montés, la jeune femme traversa le couloir à grande enjambée et s'arrêta devant une porte métallique. La jolie patronne allait frapper mais se ravisa en regardant sa montre : 9h30… _Il doit être encore entrain de dormir_, pensa-t-elle. Alors, elle ouvrit le plus doucement et discrètement possible la lourde porte pour enfin découvrir son consultant profondément endormi.

Lisbon sourit en voyant la scène mais son regard se porta sur une boîte en bois sur l'étagère, elle savait ce qu'elle contenait et elle en avait peur. Jane ne se doutait pas qu'elle était au courant, mais parfois il oubliait que sa patronne était flic. Teresa s'avança silencieusement vers le consultant une main en avant. Elle avança sa main vers la joue du blond endormi, mais se ravisa en pensant aux commentaires que pourrait faire Jane. Sa main se dirigea alors vers l'épaule de son beau consultant et elle le secoua doucement en murmurant son nom.

« Jane… Jane… !

- Mmmh… Lisbon… Dit-il en souriant. »

Ladite Lisbon rougit violement sous le ton que prenait Jane en l'appelant. Toutes les scènes possibles et inimaginables entre son consultant et elle traversèrent ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ces images de son esprit.

« Lisbon, je peux sentir la chaleur de vos joues d'ici ! Cette fois, je vous ai bien eu, ne le niez pas ! Dit Jane en riant légèrement. »

Elle sursauta en entendant Jane lui adresser la parole, et en écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire, elle rougit de plus belle. _Nier serait s'enfoncer, autant dire la vérité !_ Pensa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, vous m'avez bien au, j'ai même été… On va dire, surprise et gênée ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Gênée vous dîtes ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous imaginiez des choses ? Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon… ! Je n'aurais jamais crû ça de vous ! Vous me surprenez ! Dit-il avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux et un sourire en coin.

- Je… Euh… Non ! Je… Je ne me suis rien imaginée ! Je… Bafouilla-t-elle, gênée et les joues rouges pivoines.

- Relax ! Je plaisante ! Je vous taquine Lisbon ! Dit-il en la coupant et en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

_Plus gêné, tu meures ! _Pensa Jane, heureux d'avoir chamboulé son amie.

Cette dernière était toujours horriblement mal à l'aise et elle évitait à tout prix les yeux de Jane, mais pour la seconde fois, son regard s'arrêta sur la boîte, elle grimaça, Jane le remarqua mais ne dit rien de peur qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre eux. Trouvant le silence pesant, le beau consultant ouvrit la bouche dans un sourire.

« Alors, Lisbon ? Vous n'êtes pas venue me réveiller simplement pour m'embêter, on a une affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudainement heureux. »

Lorsque Jane avait recommencé à parler, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, mais, à la fin de sa phrase, elle se trifouillait les mains et évitait encore une fois le regard de Jane.

« En effet… Dit-elle, soudainement stressée.

- Pourquoi ce ton dramatique, Lisbon ? C'est _lui, _n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune patronne releva le visage vers Jane et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard de son consultant souvent rieur, s'était assombri à l'évocation du tueur en série. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, Jane soupira, elle fit une grimace.

« Mais il a changé d'endroit… Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- C'est-à dire ? Vous entendez quoi par là ?

- Sa nouvelle victime, il l'a tuée à… Dit-elle sans finir sa phrase pour laisser un peu de suspens.

- Quoi ? Manhattan ? Beverly Hills ? Chicago ?

- … New-York.

- New-York ? Il était en vacances ou quoi ? Oh non ! Je sais, il était en vacances puis il s'est dit en croisant une femme dans la rue : Tiens, j'ai bien envie de tuer aujourd'hui ! Rien que pour faire « chier » Patrick ! Allez hop ! C'est parti mon quiqui ! Dit-il en s'emportant.

- Ne soyez pas si cynique ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même mais nous allons devoir collaborer avec le NYPD. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, nous en saurons plus sur place, vous verrez. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

- Mmmh… C'est déjà mieux que le FBI… »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude sourit en entendant la dernière phrase du consultant. Jane n'aimait pas collaborer avec d'autres personnes que l'équipe avec laquelle il travaillait et cette idée de devoir « partager » l'enquête sur Red John ne l'enchantait guère, mais il allait devoir faire avec cette fois.

« Vous savez comment ils s'appellent, ces new-yorkais ? Tenta Jane.

- Oui, il y a le détective Katherine Beckett ou Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan et un consultant Richard Castle.

- Mmmh… Richard Castle vous dîtes… ? Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il continua dans sa lancée sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Ca me dit quelque chose… J'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part… Pas vous ?

- Si, c'est un écrivain, c'est lui qui a inventé Derick Storm mais il l'a tué dans un de ses bouquins, maintenant il continue avec un nouveau personnage : Nikki Hard. Je crois qu'il s'est inspiré de sa collègue, Beckett.

- Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose, je comprends mieux maintenant. En tout cas Lisbon, vous avez l'air d'être très au courant… ! Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est normal, nous allons travailler avec eux, je me suis informée, rien de plus. S'exclama-t-elle en recommençant à rougir.

- Mouais… Pas très convainquant quand même… Remarqua-t-il en souriant légèrement devant l'air gêné de son amie.

- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Que j'aime bien ses livres ? Et bien oui, c'est vrai, je les aime beaucoup même. Et je trouve ça… Charmant qu'il se soit inspiré de sa collègue. Dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

- Je ne vous ai pas poussé à me parler de vos sentiments, mais pour ce qu'y est de son inspiration, je trouve ça louche.

- Louche ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore, je vous dirais ça quand on les aura rencontrés ! En tout cas, je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! Et puis j'ai déjà lu un de ses livres et j'ai beaucoup accroché ! Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Tant mieux pour vous ! Allez, maintenant debout ! Il faut que vous passiez chez vous pour prendre quelques affaires et nous partirons à l'aéroport vers… Mmmh… 11h/12h, je pense. Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Pas besoin de passer chez moi, j'achèterai des affaires là-bas, ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il en chassant la phrase de Lisbon d'un signe de main.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il hocha la tête. Bon très bien, alors on se rejoint en bas. Ah oui et Jane, les autres ont déjà préparé leurs affaires, on part dans une demi-heure dans ce cas Déclara-t-elle se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

La jolie jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie quand une main agrippa son bras pour la retourner vers son propriétaire : Jane. Il se pencha en avant, le cœur de Lisbon commença à s'emballer, elle devint de plus en plus rouge et elle fixait les lèvres de son consultant sans ciller. Ce dernier décala légèrement sa tête pour que ses lèvres touchent une des joues de sa patronne.

Celle-ci avait les joues en feu, Jane le sentit et sourit contre la peau douce de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Il se détacha de sa patronne, la dépassa, se mit à l'entrée de la pièce puis se retourna. Lisbon, quant à elle, était toujours scotchée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, d'ailleurs, elle sursauta quand Jane prit la parole.

« Bah alors Lisbon, vous venez ? New-York nous attend ! Dit-il, tout sourire. »

_**Chapitre 3 **__**: Se mettre à la place de quelqu'un.**_

« Merci… Au revoir ! »

Après avoir discuté avec l'agent Lisbon du CBI, Beckett avait un sourire aux lèvres, elle aimait déjà beaucoup cette femme : très professionnelle, une dure à cuire, sérieuse… Et surtout, elle lui ressemblait, en même temps, une femme flic ne doit pas hurler dès qu'elle voit un cadavre le plus monstrueux soit-il.

Castle, lui, fixait intensément Kate, il avait entendu Beckett rire au téléphone, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, alors trouvant ça étrange, il avait rappliqué et était maintenant assit sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était, et il fixait le lieutenant avec un regard interrogateur. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller dans la salle où se trouvait aujourd'hui le bureau, Castle la rejoignit rapidement.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il après s'être assis sur la table.

- L'équipe du CBI viendra ce soir dans l'après-midi ou dans le début de soirée. Déclara-t-elle en mettant des photos de la victime sur le tableau blanc.

- Cool… Mais pourquoi faut-il que le CBI collabore avec nous sur cette affaire ?

- Et bien, notre tueur en série tue habituellement en Californie et une équipe du CBI s'occupe de cette affaire et ça depuis pas mal de temps. Il parait que ce tueur est très doué, ils n'ont pas encore réussi à le mettre derrière les barreaux mais à chaque fois, ils y étaient presque. Dit-elle tout en relisant le dossier concernant ce tueur en série.

- Ah… Et, il s'appelle comment ce tueur ?

- Mmmh… Ses yeux se relevèrent vers le haut de la page et commencèrent à lire attentivement. Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent. Red John, il s'appelle Red John.

- Ca va, il n'est pas trop sanglant ce mec, rien que de repenser à sa scène de crime j'ai des frissons ! Dit-il en frissonnant, se rappelant de la scène de crime et de l'horrible smiley.

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas le seul… Et d'ailleurs, sa signature c'est un smiley souriant fait avec le sang de la victime.

-J'avais cru remarquer… Dit-il, sarcastique. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, il lui répondit par un grand sourire carnassier et l'accompagna par un « Oh, je plaisante, lieutenant, je plaisante ! » ce qui redonna le sourire à cette dernière.

Castle s'interrogeait sur ce que pouvait ressembler ses futurs « collèges ». L'écrivain crut que Beckett avait lu dans ses pensées dès lors qu'elle ouvra la bouche.

« L'équipe avec laquelle nous allons travailler, est dirigée par Teresa Lisbon. En disant le nom de la jeune patronne, Kate se mit à sourire, ce que Rick remarqua, ensuite il y a ses collèges : Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby et Grace VanPelt, et il y a aussi Patrick Jane, un consultant.

- Patrick Jane… Ca me dit quelque chose… »

Il coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, signe qu'il réfléchissait, Beckett, elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse. Castle se redressa d'un coup, faisant au passage sursauter Beckett, et claqua des doigts.

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! C'était un médium dans le temps mais il s'est arrêté.

- Pourquoi ? C'était un faux médium ? Un charlatan ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas mais il s'est arrêté de faire le médium lorsqu'il a provoqué en direct un tueur en série, notre tueur en série justement, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Et il n'y a eu aucunes représailles ?

- Si, malheureusement pour lui… Dit-il en faisant une légère grimace de compassion.

- Lesquelles ?

- Sa femme et s a fille… Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend croyant que Beckett allait comprendre mais devant son regard interrogateur, il préféra continuer. Elles ont été tuées… De la même manière que notre victime… »

Un hoquet de dégoût s'échappa de la gorge de Beckett. _De la même manière ? _Pensa-t-elle, _Mais… Mais c'est horrible, qui peut faire une chose pareille à un enfant… ! A un être humain !_

« Qui les a découverts ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

- Lui-même… Maintenant, je suppose qu'il ne vit que pour se venger… Je voudrais la même chose à sa place… Que l'ont touche à ma petite fille : Ça, jamais ! Dit-il en serrant les poings. »

Sentant la fureur dans la voix de Rick, Kate posa ses mains sur celles de l'écrivain, celles-ci se desserrèrent automatiquement et les sourcils, jusque là froncés, se détendirent. La douleur que pouvait ressentir ce Patrick Jane était inimaginable pour elle… Mais pas pour Rick, sa fille est tout pour lui, si elle venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, c'était ce dont Kate était certaine. En ayant ces pensées, Kate desserra les mains jointes de Rick pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Castle d'abord surpris, caressait maintenant le dos de la main de Kate avec son pouce et un sourire en coin apparût. Kate, elle, avait les yeux dans la vague : elle réfléchissait.

« C'est probablement pour ça que cet ancien médium est rentré au CBI, pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Tenta Rick pour briser le silence.

- Probablement, oui… Répondit Kate, les yeux fixant toujours un point invisible ses mains dans celles de son écrivain.

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour continuer à vivre… Je ne pourrais pas… Perdre les deux femmes de ma vie d'un seul coup… Je… je ne pourrais pas… Impossible… Inimaginable… Impensable… Dit-il en fixant à son tour un point invisible devant lui. »

La jeune femme releva d'un seul coup la tête et pût voir que Castle était triste, triste que ce jeune ex-médium n'est pas la même chance que lui… Pas la chance de serrer dans ses bras sa petite fille, de la voir grandir, de la voir rire, de la voir sourire, de la voir vivre tout simplement…

Alors, Kate fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour : Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Rick, surpris, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : il y a à peine deux secondes les mains de Kate étaient dans les siennes et maintenant Kate était toute entière dans ses bras. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte autour du cou de l'écrivain sentant qu'il ne répondait pas à la sienne, elle voulut se dégager de lui mais elle sentit deux bras forts et protecteurs l'entourer et la serrer. Le lieutenant de police soupira, malgré elle, de bien être et ferma les yeux, savourant cette étreinte. L'écrivain fit de-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate se dégagea à regret des bras de Castle mais lui tint tout de même les mains et murmura :

« Je sais que vous vous mettez à la place de ce médium et ce que vous vous imaginez, alors, je veux que vous rentriez chez vous et que vous preniez votre fille dans vos bras, pour vous rassurer, vous montrant qu'elle est bien là et qu'elle n'a pas disparue entre temps. »

Il la regarda, surpris par ses propos. Mais il fût surtout touché qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour lui. Il aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui et serrer sa fille dans ses bras, comme lui avait conseillé Beckett, mais le problème c'est qu'elle était au lycée et non chez eux… Il soupira.

Beckett, quant à elle, regardait Castle dans les yeux, cherchant son approbation. Mais elle ne vit rien : Castle avait la tête baissée, regardant leurs mains jointent.

« J'aimerais bien, mais Alexis est encore au lycée… Je vais devoir attendre ce soir… Dit-il, tout triste.

- Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler. Sourit-elle. »

Il releva la tête en souriant. _Enfin je revois ce sourire… ! _Pensa le lieutenant en agrandissant encore plus le sien, si cela était encore possible.

Castle se baissa vers Beckett. Elle coupa sa respiration et son sourire s'effaça petit à petit… Rick se dirigea vers la joue de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement en fermant les yeux. D'abord surpris, Kate ferma à son tour les yeux et son sourire revint. L'écrivain sentit les plissements de la joue de sa partenaire : elle souriait. Il esquissa à son tour un beau sourire pourtant caché par la peau de la jolie jeune femme. Il se dégagea à regret, murmura un « _merci_ » presque inaudible et se leva avec son téléphone en main.

Kate, elle, avait du mal à émerger de son pays des « bisounours ». Elle avait un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil… bien qu'elle se trouva ridicule. _Idiote… !_ Pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais son sourire ne la quittait pas, Castle devait être contagieux…

N'empêche, rien qu'en se mettant à la place de l'écrivain, elle sût à quoi il pensait. _Je le connais plutôt bien quand même ! _Pensa-t-elle, fière d'elle. Et il y avait de quoi !

L'écrivain tapa un numéro sur le clavier de son téléphone et colla ce dernier sur son oreille. Après la troisième sonnerie il entendit enfin la voix de sa fille.

« _Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?_

- Hey, pumpkin ! Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

_- Oui, oui, tout va très bien. Pourquoi ?_

_- _Pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout. Sourit-il.

- _D'accord… On parlera de ça ce soir._

- Ok, si tu veux.

- _Bye alors, à ce soir._

- A ce soir. Dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Beckett plus rassuré que lorsqu' il en était sortit.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers la porte de la salle, il s'arrêta et on aurait presque pu voir une ampoule s'éclairer au dessus de sa tête : une hypothèse venait de germer. Il marcha rapidement et entra dans la pièce faisant claquer la porte et sursauter Beckett, qui se retourna.

« Je viens de penser à un truc, la phrase que le tueur en série avait marqué contenait le prénom Patrick… Déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de Beckett et en fixant le tableau blanc.

- Oui, et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, l'équipe du CBI, avec laquelle nous allons devoir collaborer, à un consultant du nom de…

- … Patrick Jane ! Oui ! Le tueur s'attaque personnellement à lui car il a…

- … Tué la femme et la fille de M. Jane ! Et il doit probablement savoir qu'il travaille désormais avec la police pour pouvoir…

-… L'attraper et se venger ! Red John joue avec lui, il le nargue ! Il a probablement dû s'absenter quelques temps…

-… Mais c'était fait exprès, pour frapper encore plus fort !

- Mmh… Oui, mais je ne comprends pas une chose, il est revenu après plusieurs mois d'absence en tuant une femme qui n'a probablement aucun lien avec M. Jane, comme à son habitude mais pourquoi l'avoir tué à New-York ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Déclara-t-elle en fixant le tableau.

- En effet… Il faut creuser de ce côté-là, même si pour l'instant on ne trouvera rien. On en apprendra plus quand l'équipe du CBI sera là. Proposa-t-il. »

_Pendant que Castle et Beckett discutaient, deux curieux étaient entrain de les observer :_

En voyant l'écrivain et la jeune détective parler chacun leur tour, Ryan commença à les observer.

« Dis, tu crois qu'ils sont encore entrain de finir les phrases de l'autre ? Demanda-t-il à Esposito.

- Sûrement, ils le font à chaque fois et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Répondit-il.

- Ouais, un vrai couple ! Déclara Ryan en se remettant au travail.

- Ouais. Répondit Esposito en se remettant, lui aussi, au travail. »

_**Chapitre 4 **__**: New-York, nous voilà !**_

L'équipe de Lisbon, elle-même et Jane couraient dans l'aéroport, chargés comme des ânes. _Foutus embouteillages !_ Pensa la patronne. Ils bousculèrent tous les gens sur leur passage en disant tout le long du chemin « _Excusez-nous ! », « Pardon ! » ou « Désolé ! »._

Une fois arrivés au comptoir, essoufflés, ils donnèrent leurs billets et se dirigèrent vers le bus qui allait les emmener à l'endroit où attendait sagement l'avion.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils virent le bus et s'y dirigèrent en courant mais ils se stoppèrent en voyant le monde dans le véhicule. _Et merde… ! _Pensèrent-ils.

Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin et s'accrochèrent aux barres pour éviter de tomber lorsque le bus démarrera. Jane se pencha vers Lisbon qui était à côté de lui.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Ben… Vu que vous n'êtes pas très grande, vous êtes donc à la hauteur des aisselles… Et… Ca ne doit pas être très plaisant… Demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Jane… Je suis peut être petite mais pas à ce point là quand même ! Railla-t-elle.

- On ne sait jamais ! Sourit-il. »

Jane sourit de plus belle devant le regard noir de sa patronne. Voyant le beau sourire de son consultant, la jeune femme fit apparaître à son tour un sourire discret. Jane en était ravi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et tous les passagers sortirent du bus en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'avion.

Jane regarda sa patronne et voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il se baissa, ramassa ses affaires et prit un des sacs de Lisbon. Il préféra sortir rapidement du véhicule pour que sa farce fonctionne mieux. Et ce fût le cas. Lisbon se pencha et fronça les sourcils. Elle se releva, se mit les mains sur les hanches et regarda tout autour d'elle : Rien. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude regarda alors par la fenêtre et vit son consultant ou plutôt son sac au niveau du visage de celui-ci. Elle esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête d'amusement. _Celui-là alors !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit à la hâte et arracha des mains de Jane son sac.

« Idiot ! J'ai vraiment cru que quelqu'un me l'avait prit ! En plus, j'ai toutes mes affaires dedans !

- Toutes vos affaires ? Il regarda le petit sac. Là dedans ? Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Il n'y a rien dedans, ce n'est pas possible ! Il est tellement léger que je pourrais le porter avec le petit doigt ! … A moins que… Il se pencha vers Lisbon et plongea son regard dans le sien. A moins que vous ayez le sac de Mimi Mathy… Dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

- Bah voyons… ! Rit-elle. C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme hypothèse ?

- Écoutez, je sais que j'ai un cerveau génial mais laissez-le se reposer un peu ! Répondit-il, faussement vexé. »

Lisbon le frappa à l'épaule, ce qui donna une excuse à Jane pour se plaindre.

- Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! Dit-il en se frottant l'épaule.

- Bien fait pour vous ! Vous n'avez qu'à pas dire de bêtises ! Répondit-elle en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'avion. »

Jane continue de se frotter le bras avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage mais elle se transforma vite en un grand sourire. Lisbon, quant à elle, était déjà arrivée au sommet des escaliers et commença à rentrer dans l'avion. Jane réagit et commença à courir et monta les marches quatre-à-quatre. Il se retrouva derrière Lisbon, tout sourire.

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude tendit son billet à l'hôtesse qui la regarda avec un sourire, grand pourtant mais faux. _Leurs sourires à la Freedent… ! Je ne supporte pas ! Elles sont toutes gentilles devant toi puis dès que tu as le dos tourné, tu t'en prends plein la tête !_ Pensa la jeune patronne avec colère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lisbon lui arracha son billet des mains. L'hôtesse la regarda, surprise, mais se reprit bien vite et déclara en retrouvant son sourire.

« Vous êtes à la rangée…

- Je sais lire, merci ! La coupa-t-elle.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, bon voyage mademoiselle.

- Merci bien ! Dit-elle en faisant un sourire ironique. »

Jane, lui, tend son billet à l'hôtesse avec un grand sourire et en lançant un joyeux « Bonjoooouuur ! ». La jeune femme devant lui le regarde en souriant faussement et lui prit son billet. Elle lui montra l'allée en lui indiquant le numéro de son siège.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il s'assit en souriant encore plus, il est ravi d'être à cette place mais sa joie ne sera peut être pas partagé avec sa voisine qui, elle, avait la tête baissée en avant et fouillait dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et un livre en main, elle tourna sa tête à sa droite pour se retrouver face à des yeux bleus azur : Jane.

« Je me disais aussi… Passer un voyage tranquille aurait été beaucoup trop beau ! Lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Merci Lisbon, ça me va droit au cœur !

- J'espère bien ! Et profondément si possible. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Oh ! C'est méchant ça Lisbon… Je suis vexé ! Répondit-il en croisant les bras. »

Voyant qu'il ne parlait plus, Lisbon préféra continuer à le taquiner. _Chacun son tour ! _Pensa-t-elle, tout sourire, avant de parler.

« Vous boudez ?

- Mmh ! Répondit Jane en tournant encore plus la tête vers l'allée.

- Roh, allez Jane ! Je disais ça pour rire ! Ne le prenez pas mal, enfin ! Répliqua-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du consultant.

- …

- Très bien, boudez ! Mais ne venez pas me demander quelque chose après, je vous préviens ! Déclara-t-elle ne commençant à s'énerver. »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, mit ses lunettes, qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs un peu étroites et la vue mauvaise, et commença à lire. La jeune femme venait juste de lire « _chapitre 1_ » lorsqu'elle entendit un rire franc sortir de la bouche de son voisin. Elle retira ses lunettes par réflexe et se tourna vers son consultant avec un regard noir.

« Quoi, encore ?

- Absolument rien… ! Déclara-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Si, je le vois bien, vous avez envie de rire ! Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe !

- Mais, rien ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Si, il y a quelque chose !

- Non… !

- Si !

- Non !

- S…

- Ok, ok, je vous dis ce qui me fait rire si vous me dîtes pourquoi vous ne supportez pas les hôtesses de l'air, ça marche ? La coupa-t-il.

- Ça marche… Répondit-elle, en regrettant déjà ses mots.

- Alors en fait, ce qui me faisait rire c'était que… Bah que…

- Que quoi ?

- Sur vos lunettes, c'est marqué « Babar »… ! Expliqua-t-il en explosant de rire.

- Quoi ? Elle prit les lunettes qu'elle avait dans sa main et les regarda attentivement, elle vit à l'extérieur, sur les branches et en tout petit, un mot « Babar ». Merde… Ce sont celles de ma nièce… Elle est passée à Sacramento avec mon frère ce week-end... Elle a dû les mettre dans mon sac pour éviter de les perdre au zoo… Résulta : elle les a oubliées… ! Déclara-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Oui, en tout cas, c'était très drôle ! Répondit-il en souriant.

- J'ai vu ça ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Alors, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les hôtesses de l'air ?

- Et bien, je ne supporte pas les gens hypocrites, donc forcément, je ne supporte pas les hôtesses de l'air.

- Mmh… Oui mais il ne faut pas généraliser, non plus. Répliqua-t-il.

- Oui, c'est sûr mais le peu de fois où j'ai pris l'avion, les hôtesses se payaient ma tête alors maintenant je me méfie, c'est pour cela que je suis aussi… Méchante avec elles.

- Ok, je comprends mieux, mais rassurez-vous, si une d'elles se moque de vous, je leur renverrai la balle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Lisbon lui lança un beau sourire. Il le lui rendit avec joie. La jeune et jolie femme prit son gilet, le roula en boule et le mit sur l'épaule de Jane, une fois fait, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. D'abord surpris, Jane sourit de plus belle et à son tour sa tête sur celle de son amie et ferma, lui aussi, les yeux. Il ne pût voir le sourire qu'abordait Lisbon à ce moment là.

Ils s'endormirent bien vite.

oOoOoOoOo

Après cette petite mésaventure, le voyage se passa dans un silence dès plus total, enfin… Sans compter les ronflements des passagers.

La tête de Lisbon reposait toujours sur l'épaule du consultant et la tête du consultant reposait sur celle de Lisbon. Et tous les deux dormaient profondément. La jeune patronne dormait la bouche ouverte et de tous petits ronflements s'en échappaient. Lorsque l'avion émit un « _Ting !_ » indiquant aux passagers l'arrivée d'un message vocal, nos deux dormeurs se réveillèrent en sursaut dès qu'ils entendirent la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air les prévenant de leur proche atterrissage.

Jane tourna la tête vers une Lisbon toute ensommeillée et qui se frottait les yeux. Il sourit devant la scène attendrissante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais son regard dériva vers son épaule et pût voir une tâche humide.

« Lisbon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mmh ? Répondit-elle sans relever la tête.

- Vous m'avez bavé dessus ! Dit-il en montrant son épaule.

- N'importe quoi ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que, déjà, la voix du pilote retentit dans l'appareil leur indiquant d'attacher leurs ceintures jusqu'à l'arrivée.

L'avion se posa au sol dans un tremblement qui fit surgir quelques petits cris de part et d'autre de l'avion. Une fois fait, l'avion se dirigea lentement vers son point de stationnement et ne bougea plus.

Tous les passagers se levèrent presqu'en même temps et se dirigèrent vers leurs bagages qui se trouvaient dans les sortes de placards.

Jane récupéra son bagage, Lisbon, Cho, VanPelt et Rigsby firent de même et ils se dirigèrent machinalement vers la sortie de l'appareil.

Une fois dehors et en bas de l'escalier, Jane huma l'air, ouvrit grand les bras et déclara haut et fort :

« New-York, vous voilà ! »

Lisbon le regarda en souriant puis lui jeta son sac à la figure et lui dit d'une voix, pourtant, douce.

« Allez Jane, avancez ! »

_**Chapitre 5 **__**: Rencontre et sentiments.**_

« Ils arrivent à quelle heure déjà ? Demanda Rick pour la quinzième fois.

- Castle… Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! Ils arrivent vers 16h30.

- Ok… Il se leva, fit le tour du bureau de sa muse et se pencha vers elle, anxieux. Vous croyez qu'ils sont sympa ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Castle… On verra bien. Déclara-t-elle le nez dans le dossier de Red John.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous apprécier ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chaise.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et vous croyez qu'ils v… »

Beckett ferma d'un coup sec le dossier qu'elle était entrain de lire et leva sa tête vers Castle avec un regard noir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bon sang ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me poser des questions depuis 1h ! Et des questions idiotes en plus ! Et vous gesticulez dans tous les sens ! Pire que d'habitude ! Dit-elle en étant blasée.

- C'est juste que… Bah… Ca va faire bizarre de rencontrer un médium…Il grimaça. Pour de vrai… ?

- Castle, vous avez quel âge ? On dirait un gamin de sept ans qui va faire une photo avec le père noël ! »

Castle, vexé, s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. Kate, qui après avoir parlé, avait toujours la bouche ouverte la referma lentement avec un sourire en coin et un regard surpris et interrogateur. Elle leva un sourcil devant le comportement de l'écrivain.

« Castle, vous boudez ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, je suis vexé, c'est tout.

- Donc vous boudez. Conclu-t-elle.

- Je vous dis que non !

- Très bien, très bien, vous ne boudez pas… Elle tourna sa chaise pour se trouver devant le dossier. Même si c'est le cas… Termina-t-elle tout bas. »

Castle leva ses bras d'un air blasé et ouvra grand la bouche en secouant la tête de désespoir. Kate, elle, pouffa de rire en se retournant vers Castle. En voyant que Beckett riait, il sourit à son tour, il adorait la voir rire ou même un sourire lui suffisait : elle était tellement belle.

En voyant le regard appuyé de son coéquipier sur elle, elle s'arrêta de rire mais un sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle l'agrandit un peu plus faisant plisser ses jolis yeux verts et les faisant briller.

Il regarda les moindres millimètres du visage de la jolie jeune femme en face de lui, il regarda attentivement son grain de beauté juste en dessous de son œil gauche, sa dent légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres, que l'on voyait que lorsqu'elle faisait un sourire sincère ou carnassier. Du crayon entourait ses jolis yeux, faisant ressortir le vert et en les mettaient en valeur.

Il passa son regard sur ses cheveux, longs, plus longs qu'au début de leur collaboration, ils poussaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Ce jour là, ils étaient bouclés et retombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Dieu qu'elle était belle… ! Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais aujourd'hui il s'en rendit vraiment compte.

Bien qu'elle fût flattée par l'attention qu'il lui apportait à cet instant, elle fût tout de même gênée. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'insistance.

Lorsqu'il avança sa main vers sa joue, elle prit peur et se braqua discrètement mais il remit sa main en entendant l'ascenseur émettre un « _ding_ » signifiant que ses portes allaient s'ouvrir. Il se leva précipitamment accompagné de Ryan et Esposito et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec un sourire aux lèvres. _Ils sont enfin là !_ Pensa-t-il avec joie.

En entendant le raclement de gorge de Beckett il se stoppa, laissant en suspend un de ses pieds et se retourna lentement.

Beckett était appuyée contre son bureau, croisait les bras et tapait du pied. Il lui sourit franchement et se dirigea vers elle, se mit, à sont tour, contre le bureau du détective et attendit. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait les voir, savoir s'ils étaient sympa…

Voyant que Castle ne tenait plus en place et essayait de le montrer le moins possible, Kate esquissa un léger sourire et secoua la tête d'amusement. _Quel gamin… !_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Ils arrivent ! Dit-il.

-En effet.

- Vous pensez que… Essaya-t-il avant d'être coupé

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos questions ! Demanda-t-elle, outrée.

- Mais… Commença-t-il mais il abandonna rapidement. D'accord… Désolé. Dit-il en baissant son regard comme ferait un enfant lorsqu'on lui fait une remarque. »

Kate sourit, fière d'avoir remporter la bataille. Et ça n'arrivait pas souvent, elle le savait, alors elle en profita.

Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un parler.

« Jane… La ferme ! Et tenez-vous bien, je vous en prie ! Supplia-t-elle.

- Enfin, Lisbon… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un enfant intenable ! Sous le regard plein de reproche de Lisbon il se reprit. D'accord… J'ai compris, je me tais… ! »

_Tiens, apparemment on aura droit à un autre Richard Castle ! _Pensa Kate en souriant. Elle se retourna vers Castle en souriant encore plus et lorsqu'il la regarda, elle désigna le petit groupe de Sacramento de la tête.

« Oh ça va, hein ? Se plaignit-il. »

Elle rit, lui aussi, elle se réappuya contre son bureau et regarda attentivement le consultant. Il était beau, il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces, il était de taille moyenne voir grande, de jolies bouclettes blondes et de beaux yeux bleus azur. Un sourire enfantin flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Il est plutôt mignon le médium ! Chuchota-t-elle à Rick.

- Rappelez-vous qu'il est veuf. Dit-il en souriant.

- Dommage… Dit-elle en feignant d'être déçue sous le regard jaloux de Castle. »

La patronne, Lisbon, était petite, jolie, habillée simplement mais restait professionnelle, de grands yeux verts émeraude et de longs cheveux ébènes retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et une ride barrait son front, signe qu'elle était agacée, probablement par son consultant.

Derrière, un agent, très grand, imposant, cheveux courts, yeux marron et il avait un léger sourire.

Une autre jolie jeune femme était à ses côtés, une chevelure de feu, des yeux verts, elle-aussi, les épaules carrées, plutôt grande, elle aussi avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et enfin le dernier, un asiatique, pas très grand mais assez imposant, les yeux noirs, aucun sourire sur les lèvres. _Pas très commode. _Pensa Beckett.

Ils arrivèrent tous les cinq, Jane et Lisbon devant et les trois autres derrière. Kate se releva et se dirigea lentement vers eux, Rick sur ses talons. Elle tendit la main vers Teresa qui la prit en souriant.

« Bonjour, Kate Beckett mais vous pouvez m'appelez Kate, on s'est parlé au téléphone.

- Bonjour Kate, Teresa Lisbon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me souviens de vous. Alors je vous présente agent Kimball Cho. Il fit un signe de la tête. Agent Wayne Rigsby. Il fit un petit sourire. Agent Grace VanPelt. Elle fit un grand sourire et lança un joyeux « bonjour ». Et… Patrick Jane, un consultant. Il fit un grand signe de la main à Beckett.

- Enchantée tout le monde. Je vous présente le détective Javier Esposito, détective Kevin Ryan et… Richard Castle, consultant.

- Et écrivain ! Souligna ce dernier.

- Oui, et écrivain… Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Mais… Je me souviens de vous ! Vous êtes l'écrivain qui a écrit « Vague de chaleur » ? Avec Nikki Hard ! Déclara soudainement VanPelt avec entrain.

- C'est bien moi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux signe qu'il était gêné, et tout ça en souriant. »

Alors que Cho, VanPelt et Rigsby allaient à la rencontre de l'écrivain. Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane pour lui chuchoter :

« Vous avez vu, il est aussi prétentieux que vous ! Souligna-t-elle. »

Jane se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Il laissa Lisbon pour se diriger vers l'écrivain tout en lui disant :

« Je vais voir mon double question prétention, je vous laisse Lisbon ! Dit-il en faisant un signe de main à sa patronne. »

Une fois retourné, elle le regarda puis sourit en secouant la tête. Kate, voyant que Lisbon était seule, se rapprocha et entama la conversation.

« Il est pénible, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant sursauter Lisbon qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Oui, très… Mais je n'ai pas l'air d'être la seule dans ce cas apparemment. M. Castle a l'air de l'être aussi.

- Oui, ça se voit tant que ça qu'il m'agace ? Elle sourit. Et surtout, ne l'appelez pas « M. Castle » il va en être fier et fera le paon dans le commissariat. Dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est noté, ce sera Castle dans ce cas. Elle sourit à son tour. »

Quand on parle du loup… Castle les voyant discuter, se dirigea vers elles laissant les autres avec Esposito et Ryan. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se baissa pour regarder Teresa dans les yeux.

« Vous avez des yeux magnifiques ! Déclara-t-il mais en voyant le regard qu'abordait Kate à cet instant, il se reprit. Mais rien ne vaut ceux de Beckett ! Tanta-t-il.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Soupira cette dernière. »

Lisbon rit, elle avait l'impression de se revoir Jane et elle, c'était impressionnant.

En entendant Lisbon rire, Jane releva la tête et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Comme Castle, il se pencha mais pas vers Lisbon, vers Beckett et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez de très jolis yeux, vous aussi.

- Ah ! Vous voyez je vous l'avais dis ! S'exclama Castle. »

Voyant que Beckett ne réagissait pas à sa remarque, il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir son regard plongé dans celui de Jane. Il commença à être jaloux et s'apprêta à faire une remarque mais Lisbon le devança.

« Jane ! Vous n'allez pas l'hypnotiser quand même ! S'exclama Lisbon, outrée.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle Lisbon ! Dit-il en se relevant, ce mouvement fit revenir Kate sur terre.

- Jane, vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas que vous hypnotisiez des gens ! Ça ne se fait pas !

- Je sais, mais c'était pour connaître leur plus grand secret… A tous les deux. S'expliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, M. Jane ? Demanda Kate.

- Et bien, c'est flagrant que vous et Castle avez une relation. Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Beckett devint rouge pivoine et Castle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensembles ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant une main devant la bouche en s'entendant parler.

- Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Sourit Jane.

- Pas… Pas du tout ! Balbutia Kate, essayant de se défendre, en vain car Jane en rajouta une couche.

- Si, bien au contraire ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu vos regards, vos petits sourires… Demanda-t-il.

- Mais… Non ! S'étonna-t-elle, elle faisait vraiment ça ? Ils faisaient vraiment ça ? Et sans s'en rendre compte ?

- Mais dites-moi, Patrick. Commença Castle. Vous et Lisbon, ça à l'air d'être plutôt votre cas, non ? »

Tandis que Lisbon était rouge pivoine et baissait la tête pour essayer de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux ébène, Jane sourit franchement à Castle et déclara :

« Croyez-moi Castle, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche pour l'instant. Dit-il en tournant son alliance avec son pouce et son index. »

Voyant son petit manège, Beckett et Castle regardèrent les mains du mentaliste et Rick se trouva bête.

« Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié… S'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit-il en souriant. »

Il lui assena une grande tape dans le dos et le dirigea vers le troupeau d'agents et détectives qui discutaient et riaient.

Teresa et Kate se regardèrent gênées, elles se sourirent. C'est Kate qui prit la parole la première :

« Vous trouvez vraiment que Castle et moi… ? Demanda-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- Non, et vous, entre Jane et moi… ?

- Pas du tout ! Déclara-t-elle. »

Elles se sourirent une nouvelle fois et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le groupe qui riait à gorge déployé et discutait fort.

_Menteuse… ! _Pensèrent Lisbon et Beckett.

_**Chapitre 6 **__**: Le lien de la victime avec Jane.**_

Après avoir beaucoup parlé, les équipes du CBI et du NYPD se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime, la deuxième fois pour Kate et son équipe.

Arrivée sur les lieux, Lisbon eût une impression de déjà vu, elle connaissait cet endroit mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Elle fit une moue songeuse qui fit sourire Jane.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et y entrèrent. Une musique retentit dès que les portes se fermèrent. Elle devint vite insupportable pour Teresa qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce lieu qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien mais elle n'était pas revenue depuis des années. Lisbon réfléchissait tellement qu'on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur la fit revenir sur terre et les portes s'ouvrirent, les portes de l'enfer, de la dure vérité, du dur retour à la réalité pensa-t-elle dans un sourire. Si elle savait ce qui l'attendait…

Jane lui ouvrit la porte, elle lui sourit mais il partit bien vite. La scène de crime était horrible bien qu'elle ait l'habitude mais elle ne s'y fera jamais. Se serait impossible de s'y faire. Même Jane recula d'un pas en entrant dans l'appartement.

Malgré tout le sang et le désordre, Lisbon se souvint, elle se souvint de cette pièce, de cet appartement et elle eut peur, elle aurait pu en trembler si le doute n'avait pas pris possession de son corps. Alors, lentement elle se retourna vers Kate le visage blanc et lui demanda dans un murmure.

« La victime… Où est la victime… ?

- Dans la chambre, à droite. Lui répondit Kate, anxieuse de sa réaction. »

Elle ne daigna même pas de répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre comme un automate la peur au ventre. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait sa jolie partenaire, Jane la suivit dans la pièce où elle se dirigeait et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule par terre.

En voyant la victime baignée dans son sang, elle se rappela par retour en arrière. Elle se rappela d'avoir passé des vacances ici, d'avoir mangé sur le lit avec la victime et rire avec elle. Elle se souvenait bien maintenant et comme elle l'avait prédit, le retour à la réalité serait dur. Mais pas pour elle uniquement, pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi, parce que la jeune femme couchée par terre, inerte était…

« Hélène… Murmura-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de son consultant. »

Jane la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Il la souleva doucement et l'emmena loin de se carnage. Lisbon tremblait. Mais tremblait de quoi ? De peur ? De désespoir ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait même pas la victime. Pourtant, Lisbon devait bien la connaître pour que ça lui fasse un tel effet.

Patrick allongea doucement Lisbon sur le canapé du salon, qui devait être l'un des seuls objets à ne pas avoir été touché par la colère de Red John. Une fois couchée, Jane regarda Teresa avec angoisse. Il lui passa une main sur le front et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne tout ça sous les regards surpris et choqués des gens présents. L'équipe de Lisbon avait attendu en bas comme celle de Kate, seul Richard, Kate, Jane et Lisbon étaient dans l'appartement. Les scientifiques avaient terminés leur travail et étaient rentrés il y a une heure de ça.

Kate se rapprocha doucement et s'accroupie aux côtés de Jane, un long silence pesait dans l'appartement, Beckett décida de le briser en s'adressant au consultant du CBI.

« Vous savez qui est cette victime pour Teresa, Jane ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mais vu ça réaction, je crois qu'elle devait tenir à elle et devait avoir un lien assez fort avec elle… Mais sinon, je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en caressant inlassablement le dos de la main de Lisbon avec son pouce. »

Le beau consultant se releva légèrement et serra un peu plus fort la main de Teresa. Il murmura son nom pour la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux puis ils papillonnèrent.

« Jane… ? On est chez la victime ou c'était un cauchemar ?

- Non, Lisbon, nous sommes toujours chez la victime, je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Les yeux émeraude de sa partenaire s'embuèrent de larmes mais elle arriva à se reprendre en soufflant un bon coup. Elle prit la main de Jane et celle de Kate et se releva lentement.

Beckett, touchée par le geste tendre de Lisbon envers elle, aida sa nouvelle amie à se relever, aidée de près par Jane qui ne quittait pas Teresa des yeux. Kate lui sourit, attendrit.

Patrick se poussa légèrement sur le côté et se plaça à la gauche de Teresa en mettant une main sur son épaule et l'autre tenant toujours sa main.

Kate les laissa aller vers la chambre ou reposait paisiblement la victime. Elle se repositionna aux côtés de Rick qui observait attentivement la scène depuis le début.

« Si ces deux là ne s'apprécient pas, qu'on me gifle !

-Je suis d'accord mais une relation entre eux reste, pour l'instant, impossible. Jane tient a avoir sa vengeance, ça se voit. Et Teresa a sûrement du mal à aimer de nouveau depuis son enfance… Difficile. Déclara-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Lisbon a eu un traumatisme ? Demanda-t-il.

- On pourrait comprendre ça comme cela. Quand elle avait douze ans, sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, causé par un chauffard ivre. Son père ne s'en est jamais remis et à commencé à boire. Il ne s'occupait donc pas de Teresa et de ses trois frères. Elle s'en occupait toute seule. Plus tard, alors que son père était saoul au volant, il a eu un accident de voiture, causant sa mort et de peu celle de Teresa et de ses frères… Dit-elle en abordant un sourire triste.

- Oh… Ils n'ont pas un passé très joyeux tous les deux. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Dîtes-moi, Ricky, je ne savais pas que vous étiez romantique ! Souligna-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

- Il y a bien des choses que vous ignorez sur moi, lieutenant ! Répondit-il en souriant à son tour. »

Pendant que les deux zigotos parlaient, dans la chambre l'ambiance n'était pas au plus haut point…

Ne voulant même pas regarder la victime qui gisait par terre, Teresa se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit faisant froisser les draps. Jane la regarda faire et s'assit finalement à côté d'elle attendant qu'elle parle ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

« Hélène… Elle s'appelle Hélène, Hélène Lisbon… »

Jane sursauta à l'entente du nom de famille de Lisbon. _Hélène Lisbon…Qui était-elle pour Lisbon ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était pour Lisbon, une cousine ? Une sœur dont-il ignorait l'existence ? Ou bien peut être…

« C'est, ou devrais-je dire, c'était la femme de Tommy… Mon frère. Je l'aimais beaucoup… Hélène et Tommy se sont rencontrés quand j'étais très jeune, je devais avoir 18 ans environ et elle m'a tout de suite prise sous son aile. Elle sourit. Elle était comme une mère pour moi et maintenant… Maintenant, elle est… Morte. Déclara-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot dans les bras de son consultant. »

Jane serra contre lui une Teresa en larme qui venait d'apprendre qua sa belle-sœur venait de mourir.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins devant quelqu'un. Mais là, c'était insoutenable.

Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à son frère ? Lui qui voulait avoir un enfant avec elle… Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus parlé à Tommy depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps d'après elle mais elle avait toujours gardé contact avec Hélène. Toujours. Mais au moins, Tommy avait eu la gentillesse de faire connaître sa fiancée à sa famille. Même si durant cette journée il avait adressé la parole à sa sœur et ses frères que pour le strict minimum.

Voyant que Lisbon était plongée dans ses souvenirs, Jane lui releva la tête à l'aide de sa main placée sous son menton et l'incita à le regarder.

« Lisbon… Teresa… Regardez-moi. Elle leva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Je vous promets qu'on va arrêtez ce salopard. Pour ce qu'il a fait à votre belle-sœur, à ma femme, à ma fille et à toutes les autres victimes. Je vous le promets !

- Merci Jane… »

Elle lui sourit tristement. Elle se remémora les paroles de son consultant dit un peu plus tôt. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle mit la main sur détail qui clochait.

« Mais Jane, vous… Vous venez de dire « arrêter » pas « tuer »… Vous me l'avez souvent répété pour que je m'en souvienne, je croyais que Red John était à vous ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- C'est vrai… »

Elle baissa son regard, déçu.

« Mais je sais que si Red John venait à me tuer, vous aurez du mal à vous en remettre et que si je parvenais à le tuer, ça vous fera autant de mal. Alors… »

Il commença à sourire.

« Je vous promets de réfléchir à ma vengeance, Lisbon. Pour ne pas vous laisser toute seule. Je sais que ça peut paraître si soudain mais, je crois que vous avez besoin de moi, dans cette affaire comme dans la vie. Et personnellement… Je ne pourrais vivre sans vous, désormais. Et vous savez pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes ma meilleure amie. Dit-il dans un sourire »

Teresa était tellement sonnée par les paroles de son consultant qu'elle eut du mal à revenir sur terre. Elle se rappela pourtant qu'elle était juste sa « meilleure amie », rien d'autre, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un chaste baiser à la commissure des lèvres et colla sa tête sur son torse en le serrant le plus fort possible.

Elle lui murmura un doux et sincère « _Merci_ » et sentit les bras du blond entourer sa taille et il sourit en même temps que la jeune femme blottit contre lui. Jamais elle aurait crût que Patrick penserait à abandonner sa vengeance… Pour elle, pour Teresa Lisbon, sa patronne et amie.

Mais ils avaient tout de même oublié un détail : la porte de la chambre était entrouverte et Rick et Kate avaient profité de toute la scène.

Un petit cri peu viril sortit de la bouche de Castle et il commença à faire une danse de la joie sous les yeux rieurs de Kate qui essayait inlassablement de ne pas rire en se pinçant les lèvres devant le comportement immature de son écrivain.

oOoOoOoOo

Teresa desserra son étreinte à regret, et se releva lentement. Elle avait encore les yeux légèrement bouffis et ses traits étaient tirés mais son visage avait repris des couleurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du visage de Patrick, ce dernier lui sourit avec tendresse et lui murmura en lui frottant le dos :

« Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, Jane. Merci. Sourit-elle. »

Leurs deux autres collègues entrèrent à ce moment là dans la pièce. Rick regarda le corps d'Hélène étendu par terre et s'exclama :

« Mmh… Toujours aussi moche que quand on est venu… C'est vraiment dégoutant ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Kate qui ne le regardait même pas mais faisait un sourire d'excuse à Teresa. Comprenant sa gaffe, Rick toussota légèrement et s'adressa à Lisbon.

« Désolé… »

Elle balaya sa réponse d'un signe de main et commença à expliquer sa réaction.

« Et bien, la femme que vous voyez ici est… Ma belle-sœur… »

Kate grimaça et Rick lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et de compassion. Lisbon se leva du lit pour se diriger vers le corps d'Hélène. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude se baissa légèrement et grimaça à la vue des yeux ouverts de la femme par terre qui la regardait avec désespoir. Aussi pouvait-elle le lire sur son visage, mais elle ne voyait pas que ça, de la terreur pouvait se voir facilement sur son beau visage pourtant couvert de contusions et de légers hématomes.

Elle se retourna vers Jane et lui demanda le visage blanc.

« Je pourrais avoir votre avis… Professionnel ?

- Bien sûr. Lui dit-il doucement. »

Il se leva à son tour du lit, marcha vers le corps sans vie, se baissa et… le renifla. Kate et Castle était ébahis. Ils avaient tout les deux la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Castle.

- Et bien Lisbon m'a demandé mon avis alors j'observe et je vais le lui donner. Répondit Patrick comme si tout était normal.

- Oui mais… Euh… Là, vous reniflez le corps. Déclara Kate.

- Oui, je sais, c'est normal. Dit Jane en continuant de renifler le corps. »

_Oui, tout à fait normal… Bientôt pour se dire bonjour on se reniflera les fesses, et pour se laver, on se tortillera comme les chats. Mais sinon tout est normal. _Pensa Kate.

Lisbon, elle, était très amusée par la réaction des deux collègues. Bientôt, ils seront comme elle, ils ne feront plus attention aux étranges méthodes de Jane.

« Il… Il fait toujours… Kate regarda une nouvelle fois Jane et continua. Ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Lisbon.

- Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir cette réaction. Je suis moi-même passée par là. Dit Lisbon en riant. »

Beckett ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Son téléphone sonna et elle alla dans le salon pour répondre.

« Beckett.

- _Yo Beckett, c'est Ryan, le mari de la victime vient d'arriver. Je le laisse monter ?_

_- _Oui, laisse-le monter. Je lui expliquerai ce qui se passe une fois qu'il sera en haut. Merci Ryan.

- _Ok. _Dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Elle raccrocha à son tour et attendit le mari.

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre._

Rick et Lisbon parlaient de Red John pendant que Jane analysait toujours la victime au peigne fin. Il voulut dire ce qu'il en pensait mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il fut interrompu par une porte s'ouvrant brutalement et une Beckett qui s'exclama.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin. C'est une scène de crime. Dit Kate en essayant de le retenir.

- Laissez-moi passer, je veux voir ma femme ! »

Lorsque Teresa entendit l'homme parler, elle se raidit et murmura dans un souffle : _Tommy…_

_**Chapitre 7 **__**: Tu ne m'as pas manqué…**_

Castle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et vint se positionner instinctivement aux côtés de Kate et si possible, l'aider à le retenir.

Dans la chambre, Lisbon était blanche comme un linge, Jane se rapprocha d'elle, lui mit les mains sur les épaules et les frotta énergiquement. Ce simple geste fit revenir Teresa sur Terre. Jane n'enleva pas ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme, et il la guida vers le salon où son frère essayait tant bien que mal de passer.

Tommy avait le visage crispé de rage et la ride du lion ornait le vide entre ces sourcils. Mais ses traits se relâchèrent à la vue de sa « petite sœur ». Il arrêta tout mouvement brusque envers Kate et dévisagea sa sœur devant lui.

« Tiens… Petite-sœur ! Tu ne m'as pas manqué depuis tout ce temps, tu sais ? Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

- Tommy, je t'en prie…

- Non ! Où est ma femme ? C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui est dans notre chambre, c'est ça ? Tu vas me dire qu'elle morte ! Demanda-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

- …

- Parles Teresa ! Dis-moi qu'elle est dans cette chambre sans vie ! Dis-le-moi !

- Oui… Tommy, je suis désolée. Dit-elle soudainement intéressée par ses chaussures.

- Tu es désolée… Tu sais que je te déteste Teresa ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais se contenta de soupirer de désespoir et de baisser la tête. Jane était au bord de l'explosion. Comment le propre frère de Lisbon osait parler de cette manière à sa propre sœur ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander si elle savait qu'il la détestait ? Comment un frère pouvait-il agir de la sorte ?

Jane avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge, lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, de son comportement, de la peine qu'il faisait à sa sœur, lui dire qu'elle s'était occupée de lui même s'il était déjà fâché contre elle à l'époque…

Kate et Rick étaient choqués. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'une personne aussi adorable que Teresa pouvait se faire autant détester… par son propre frère en plus ! Kate était toujours près de Tommy, leurs épaules pouvaient presque se toucher.

D'ailleurs elle se prit un violent coup d'épaule lorsque la rage de Thomas Lisbon se manifesta de nouveau mais cette fois elle était dirigée vers sa sœur.

Sous la violence du coup, Beckett faillit s'écrouler par terre, ce fût Rick qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Lisbon se trouva propulser contre le mur bloquée entre celui-ci et… son frère.

Jane n'ayant pas réagit au quart de tour se trouva planté, là, devant… Et bien, personne en fait. Voyant que Teresa était bloquée entre le mur et Tommy, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'inquiéta encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage pâle et remplit de terreur de Teresa.

Kate était dans les bras de Rick et se toucha l'épaule où elle avait mal et émit un petit grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle toucha l'hématome qui apparaîtra probablement plus tard dans la journée. Rick lui demanda si ça allait et elle lui répondit, le rassurant au passage. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte où elle se trouvait, elle rougit furieusement et commença à se dégager mais Castle la retint.

« Restez là, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal une nouvelle fois. »

Elle arrêta de se débattre et s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de l'écrivain. Ils étaient tous les deux aux anges même si ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde…

« Lâchez-la ! Tout de suite ! Commença Jane d'une voix forte. »

Tommy ne réagit pas, aveuglé par la colère, il ne disait rien, il se contentait de fixer intensément sa « petite sœur », elle, elle le fixait sans vraiment le voir. Le mur crépi s'enfonçait dans son crâne et ça lui faisait horriblement mal. De plus, Thomas s'appuyait de plus en plus sur elle enfonçant encore plus les défauts du mur dans sa tête. Son frère de voyait rien, il ne voyait pas qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle souffrait en silence.

Jane lui par contre remarqua que Lisbon devenait de plus en plus pâle. Et qu'un voile se formait sur ses beaux yeux émeraude.

Une larme dévala la joue de Teresa. On pouvait presque voir la valeur de ses yeux, la valeur que nous accordait son regard dans cette seule et unique larme qui s'écrasa sur la main Tommy qui tenait fermement ses épaules, plaquées contre le mur. Voyant qu'elle pleurait, il desserra son emprise sur sa sœur et elle pût enfin respirer normalement.

Il se poussa complètement de devant sa sœur et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, ils purent entendre le cri de désespoir du frère de Teresa raisonner dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle entendit son frère, Teresa ferma les yeux, dévoilant de nouvelles larmes qui roulèrent aussitôt sur ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit qui vint agresser les oreilles de Jane.

Voyant que sa jeune patronne pleurait silencieusement, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

En sentant les bras de son consultant l'entourer elle sût qu'elle pouvait pleurer maintenant, ce qu'elle fit. Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle pleura de douleur, de désespoir, de tristesse. Elle pleurait sa belle-sœur, son frère. Elle pleurait sa vie entière.

Jane enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et lui frotta le dos en fermant les yeux. Elle ne se calmait pourtant pas. Tout ce fardeau qu'elle portait depuis toutes ces années venait de l'écraser. Littéralement.

Il rouvrit les yeux et pu voire sur le mur, une marque… Du sang. Il passa une main sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme dans ses bras et il entendit ses pleurs redoubler. Il regarda sa main légèrement ensanglantée et commença à s'inquiéter.

« Teresa… Vous saignez. Murmura-t-il comme hypnotisé par sa main sur laquelle trônait le sang de Teresa. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête dans ses bras, il essaya de se défaire de la jeune femme pour examiner sa blessure mais elle resserra son étreinte. Il sourit.

« Teresa… Il faut vous soignez. Dit-il en étouffant une question muette.

- Ca peut attendre… Murmura-t-elle la voix pleine de chagrin. »

Il sourit davantage devant l'entêtement de sa patronne et la serra encore plus contre lui. Elle fit de même. Elle se calmait de plus en plus mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée.

Kate et Rick observaient de loin la scène. Beckett avait les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne devrait vivre ça, personne n'avait le droit de vivre ça.

Rick se releva ainsi que Beckett mais elle se tourna vers l'écrivain et se blottit contre son torse, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes. Mais une seule larme parvint à franchir la limite de ses paupières et vint s'écraser sur la chemise de son écrivain. Elle respira calmement et elle parvint à faire disparaître ses larmes qui troublaient sa vue. Castle entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte.

Le dernier souffle de chagrin de Lisbon sortit enfin et Jane sût que sa crise de larme était passée. Il se décolla d'elle et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un faible son. Il lui sourit et caressa ses joues ce qui redonna le sourire à la jeune femme. Il fit baisser la tête de la jeune femme pour examiner sa blessure et après quelques secondes il la rassura.

« Ce n'est rien, vous n'avez pas besoin de points de suture mais il faut tout de même désinfecter. »

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, lui murmurant à son oreille un doux et sincère « merci » et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

Kate se décolla à son tour de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, lui fit, elle aussi un baiser sur la joue et se retourna vers Jane et Lisbon, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Jane resta à côté de Lisbon et lui frottait le dos inlassablement pendant que Kate entra dans la chambre pour trouver le mari de la victime à terre, serrant sa femme dans ses bras et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la berçait doucement en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Devant ce spectacle, Kate grimaça et Lisbon se retourna pour ne pas assister à cette scène, ne la supportant pas.

Elle commença à s'éloigner avec Jane lorsqu'elle entendit Kate prononcer d'une voix forte et ferme.

« Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression sur agents fédéraux… ! »

Lisbon fit volte face, le visage livide et avant que Kate continue de parler et passe les menottes à son frère, elle l'implora.

« Kate... Non, je vous en prie, laissez-le partir. Supplia Teresa.

- Teresa, je ne peux pas, je… Commença Kate en lui adressant un regard d'excuse.

- Kate, je vous en prie… Laissez-le partir, s'il vous plait. La coupa Lisbon. »

Kate regarda Teresa, le frère de Lisbon puis une nouvelle fois Teresa et enfin, déclara :

« Très bien… »

Elle baissa la tête puis la releva vers Tommy.

« Monsieur Lisbon, vous pouvez partir mais que je ne croise plus jamais votre chemin, jamais ! C'est clair ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie, bousculant au passage sa sœur sans lui adresser le moindre regard et partit de l'appartement et bientôt de l'immeuble.

Teresa releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée jusque là et déclara à Beckett :

« Merci Kate, vraiment… Merci. »

Kate hocha tête en lui souriant se disant que cette histoire ne s'était pas mal terminée mais avait mal commencée. Mais malheureusement, elle avait fait des dégâts, elle avait brisé un cœur, celui de Teresa. D'ailleurs, elle avait crut l'entendre se briser lorsqu'on son frère lui avait adressé la parole…

_**Chapitre 8 **__**: Je ne suis pas ridicule.**_

Après ce dur moment, Jane regardait par la fenêtre la vie qui se déroulait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Lisbon était plantée, au milieu du salon et regardait le sol sans vraiment le voir. Kate était à l'extérieur de l'appartement, dans le couloir et appelait Lanie pour lui dire que le corps pouvait être emmené à la morgue et Rick inspectait au peigne fin la chambre du frère et de la belle-sœur de Lisbon.

Jane était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait à travers avec une certaine nostalgie. La pluie frappait les vitres. Il pleuvait alors qu'il y a une demi-heure, il faisait grand soleil… Apparemment, le temps était en accord avec l'humeur du consultant… Non, pas du consultant, de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude qui était dans la même pièce que lui et qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Quoi que, le temps était peut être en accord avec l'humeur de ces deux personnes.

Il se tourna vers sa patronne, le visage sombre, impassible.

« Je sais pourquoi Red John s'est attaqué à votre belle-sœur. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Jane. On ne pouvait rien y lire. Son visage était de marbre. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés, presque noirs.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur son soudain changement de comportement mais elle se questionna sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Vous aimiez votre belle-sœur et vous aimez votre frère. Red John le savait et a voulu vous faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi du mal à moi ? Il soupira et elle commença à s'emporter. C'est après vous qu'il en a. Pourquoi avoir tué quelqu'un de ma famille dans ce cas ? Pourquoi vouloir m'atteindre ? »

La jeune femme criait presque, elle était rouge de colère. Mais pourquoi était-elle en colère alors que ce n'était pas la faute de Jane ? Elle ne savait pas et lui non plus.

Mais surtout, elle connaissait la réponse à la question qu'elle venait de poser à Jane ou peut être à elle même. Ils la connaissaient tout les deux. Mais ils ne voulaient pas dire ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment, d'une part parce qu'ils ont peur et d'autre part parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que ça signifiait exactement…

Elle porta machinalement sa main à son cou où se trouvait sa croix, celle de sa mère, la suppliant en silence de l'aider, de savoir si ce qu'elle pensait était la vérité et s'il fallait qu'elle la dise. Mais surtout, elle voulait qu'elle la rassure. Elle était morte de peur, elle ne voulait pas que leur relation change négativement au boulot. Non, pas ça, elle l'appréciait beaucoup trop pour l'ignorer des journées entières. Et surtout elle souffrirait beaucoup trop…

Elle pensait à elle mais et lui dans tout ça ? _Egoïste ! _Pensa-t-elle d'elle-même. Lui, jamais il ne lui dirait ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle le savait mais pourtant elle espérait. Mais c'était bel et bien un espoir. Il est veuf, il vit pour sa vengeance pourquoi lui dirait-il la vérité ? Il lui dirait peut être un jour, quand tout sera fini.

Elle aurait eu envie de rire si Jane n'était pas en face d'elle.

Elle coupa toutes ses déductions quand Jane prit la parole. Lui brisant le cœur en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas… »

_Oh si tu le sais ! Tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer !_ Pensa-t-elle.

A son tour son visage s'assombrit, ses yeux devinrent pratiquement noirs et surtout elle fut déçue. Même si elle s'y attendait avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche mais au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré. Espéré qu'il lui ouvre les yeux et qu'il s'ouvre lui aussi les yeux. Alors elle attendit mais rien ne vint alors elle se chargea de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous tenez à moi… Ca ne va pas plus loin. Red John se base sur ça, à partir du moment où vous tenez à quelqu'un, il le fait souffrir pour vous faire souffrir également. »

Jane la regarda dans les yeux, surpris qu'elle ait prit les devants. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable. Elle est habituellement trop timide pour dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment. En tout cas, sur des sujets à pentes glissantes.

« Mais pourquoi vous ? Je tiens à Cho, à Rigsby et VanPelt aussi. Pourquoi vous alors ? »

Elle le regarda, blasée et frustrée qu'il ne comprenne pas. _Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?_

Elle savait pourquoi Red John s'en est pris à elle mais lui, le savait-il ? Peut être qu'il le savait mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Pour une fois, c'est elle qui fit le premier pas et lui tira les vers du nez.

La jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas, se rapprochant au passage de Jane.

« De mon côté, je sais pourquoi il m'a fait souffrir mais de votre côté je ne sais.

- Dites-moi dans ce cas, peut être que ça m'éclairerait un peu. »

Elle secoua la tête et eut un rire sans joie.

« Non, je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous devez le savoir vous-même. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers ses chaussures mais elle les releva bien rapidement avec un air de défi.

« Vous avez peur que ce que vous savez soit la vérité. Vous avez peur qu'il me refasse du mal. Mais cette fois, pas par l'intermédiaire d'un membre de ma famille mais qu'il s'attaque directement à moi. Vous avez peur de trahir votre femme. De la tromper. Et surtout, vous avez peur d'abandonner votre foutue vengeance ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. »

Jane la regarda attentivement. Se questionnant sur ce qu'elle voulait essayer de lui dire. Indirectement. Elle lui envoyait un message mais pour une fois, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il secoua la tête et eut un sourire faux lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

« Vous êtes ridicule, Lisbon. »

Elle reçut ses mots en plein visage. Ils eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur elle. Elle aurait pu pleurer, oui mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle était en colère et surtout elle était déçue qu'il lui dise une chose pareille.

« Je suis ridicule ? Je suis ridicule ? Hurla-t-elle. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et baissa le regard en riant faussement.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Jane. Je ne suis pas ridicule. »

Il était au fond du gouffre et il s'y enfonça encore un peu plus en ouvrant la bouche.

« Si vous l'êtes. »

Aucunes paroles ne furent prononcées mais une main vint rencontrer douloureusement sa joue. Il porta sa main à son visage et se frotta doucement la joue en grimaçant.

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ferme les yeux sur la vérité, Jane. Dure peut être mais la vérité tout de même ! Vous êtes mort de trouille ! C'est limite si vous ne faites pas dans votre froc ! »

Elle devenait grossière, elle le savait mais elle voulait le faire réagir et pour l'instant rien n'avait marché.

« Lisbon… Supplia-t-il.

- Non, il n'y a plus de Lisbon, Jane ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en marchant vite mais une main retint fermement son bras. Elle se retourna en colère mais ne le gifla pas une seconde fois. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Mais il n'eut aucun effet sur Jane. Il ne la lâcha pas. Il murmura son prénom et elle faillit abandonner. Elle aurait pu se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant mais la colère brouillait son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, pas cette fois.

Alors elle se dégagea violement et elle put partir en claquant la porte couvrant le soupir de Jane qui fermait les yeux.

oOoOoOoOo

En entendant la porte claquée, Kate se retourna et elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle vit une Lisbon plus en colère que jamais qui se dirigeait vers elle. Teresa passa devant elle sans la voir et Beckett décida qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lanie et décida de la suivre.

oOoOoOoOo

_« Ridicule ? Je suis ridicule ?_ Ragea Lisbon lorsqu'elle fut dehors. _C'est lui qui est ridicule en se cachant derrière un faux sourire à la Colgate ! Ce n'est pas moi qui cache mes sentiments ! »_

Elle réfléchit deux secondes et se reprit.

« _Enfin… Un peu mais j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre ! Et lui tout ce qu'il me répond c'est que je suis ridicule ? »_

Elle rit nerveusement et continua de se parler à elle-même.

« _Et puis sa vengeance il ne va jamais l'abandonnée ! Pas après ce qui vient de se passer…_ »

Elle secoua la tête et grimaça.

« _Je ne suis pas ridicule... »_

Elle s'assit sur le trottoir et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« _Si je le suis… Et surtout, je suis ridiculement amoureuse… »_

_**Chapitre 9 **__**: Remise en question et coup de feu.**_

Toujours la tête dans ses mains, Teresa était assise sur le trottoir et se demandait où allait sa vie comprenant qu'elle venait de réaliser ses sentiments pour son consultant. Bien qu'il soit ingérable, gamin, manipulateur… Elle s'était dit qu'il avait tout de même quelques bons points, il était charmant, généreux, drôle… La jeune femme sourit dans ses mains et sécha ses larmes qui s'étaient accumulées pendant sa longue réflexion.

Teresa sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta tout en se retournant pour se retrouver face à Kate qui lui faisait un sourire chaleureux et plein d'encouragement.

Lisbon aimait beaucoup cette femme. Bien qu'elle paraisse dure et insensible, elle était douce, gentille et compatissante. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas l'aimer mais difficile de ne pas apprécier une femme comme Kate.

Sans le savoir, Beckett se disait la même chose de Teresa.

Alors, elle enleva sa main de son épaule et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Teresa lui sourit et tapa le trottoir à côté d'elle, incitant Beckett à s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

Kate lui sourit, remit sa main le long de son corps et s'assit à ses côtés des questions plein la tête.

Entendant sa question muette, Teresa lui répondit sans trop de manière.

« C'est Jane. »

Elle remit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira un bon coup se rappelant les paroles du consultant. Kate lui passa une main dans le dos et le frotta doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? »

Teresa sourit en attendant le « encore » et releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Beckett plein d'interrogation. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes soupira et concentrant toute son attention sur la jeune femme aux yeux de jade en face d'elle.

« Il m'a dit que j'étais ridicule. »

_Aïe… ! _Pensa Beckett.

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? »

Teresa soupira une nouvelle fois puis décida de se confier à sa nouvelle amie.

« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi Red John s'attaquait à mes proches mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas.

- Alors qu'il savait très bien mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer ? Demanda Kate. »

Teresa hocha la tête puis la baissa, se rappelant qu'elle devrait changer ses chaussures. Elle était honteuse mais un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres, signe que Beckett avait raison.

Voyant son comportement, Kate pencha légèrement la tête pour observer le visage de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Un sourire, à elle aussi, trônait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire franc qui faisait plisser ses jolis yeux de jade.

« C'est ça. Déclara Lisbon en relevant la tête, toujours avec un sourire en coin.

- Et après ? Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui vous a mise en colère, j'imagine. Demanda Kate.

- Et bien… Si. Répondit Lisbon rabaissant la tête. »

Beckett sourit encore plus et un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche faisant relever la tête de Teresa.

« Vous vous êtes énervée car vous pensiez qu'il connaissait la réponse à votre question mais il a nié et vous a dit que non. Vous pensiez qu'il allait vous avouer qu'il a des sentiments pour vous comme vous en avez pour lui. Déclara Kate malicieuse. »

Teresa surprise par les paroles du lieutenant ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Comment savait-elle ? Elle se ressaisit pourtant bien vite.

« Je ne suis pas amou…

- Ne me mentez pas. Je ne dirais rien. Coupa Kate en levant la main droite. Promis ! »

Teresa la regarda de travers. Elle avait oublié un détail : Beckett était flic. Un excellent flic, même. Elle rougit légèrement et décida de montrer ses cartes à sa nouvelle confidente.

« Très bien, vous avez raison. Mais comment avez-vous su ?

- Il y a certaines choses qui ne trompent pas. Sourit Kate.

- Comme ? Demanda Lisbon, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

- Les regards, les gestes, les petites attentions… Beckett regarda Teresa une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Le baiser… »

_Le baiser ? Non, ne me dis pas qu'elle a tout vu ? _Pensa Teresa.

« Vous avez vu ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Tout ! Dit Kate ne souriant. Et Castle aussi.

- Merde… »

Kate rit franchement devant la mine déconfite de sa « collègue ». Lisbon ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son fou rire qui était pour elle un rire nerveux.

« Vous promettez de ne rien dire ? Demanda Teresa. »

Pour toute réponse, Beckett mima une fermeture éclair avec sa bouche et fit mine de la fermer. L'agent du CBI lui sourit et lui dit un faible « merci » presque inaudible.

Kate hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, comprenant sa position.

oOoOoOoOo

Jane regardait la porte par laquelle venait de s'échapper Teresa. Il baissa le regard en soupirant.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un coussin qui était par terre et il lui donna un gros coup de pied. Il était énervé de ne pas comprendre.

_« Mais qu'est –ce qu'elle a voulu me dire ? _Pensa Jane. »

Il réfléchit, parcourant la pièce de long en large, une main agrippant son menton signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

_« C'est vrai, je tiens à elle. Mais comme je lui ai dis, je tiens à Cho, à VanPelt et à Rigsby aussi. Alors pourquoi Red John s'en est pris à elle ? »_

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce fixa le parquet.

« _Lisbon avait pourtant l'air de le savoir. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle voulu rien me dire ? On aurait dit que ça lui tenait… A cœur ? »_

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assit. Il se remémora les paroles de la jeune femme, essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose.

« _Apparemment, je connais la vérité mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. »_

Il secoua la tête, ne trouvant décidément aucune réponse.

« _Tromper ma femme… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? »_

Il tapa ses genoux, formant au fur et à mesure un rythme puis s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

« _Quel c**... Mais quel c** ! »_

Il se leva brusquement et entendit à ce moment là la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta puis regarda l'inconnu qui n'était qu'autre que…

« Rick ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- J'étais dans la chambre, je regardais si personne n'avait oublié un détail.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié… Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour l'instant non, mais je voudrais savoir si Beckett a des nouvelles de la morgue.

- D'accord… Et où est Beckett ?

- Oh, normalement elle est dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et regarda dans ledit couloir mais aucune trace de Kate. Ou pas. »

Jane sourit et fit une tape dans le dos de Rick. Castle se retourna et lui sourit en retour.

« Au fait, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé avec Lisbon ? Demanda l'écrivain timidement.

- Vous nous avez entendus ? Demanda Jane, surpris.

- Oui. Au début non, mais j'ai entendu Lisbon hausser la voix. Je me suis donc approché pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait mais quand j'étais collé à la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir j'ai entendu comme une… Gifle. Expliqua Castle. »

Jane se frotta la tête, gêné et un sourire idiot flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas sorti, de peur de me prendre une balle dans la tête. Termina Rick.

- Vous avez eu raison, elle était vraiment en pétard !

- Ah… Et, ça va ?

- Très bien ! A part que je suis un vrai con ! Dit Patrick en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? »

Jane soupira et continua.

« C'est… Compliqué.

- Je vois… Déclara Castle avec un regard espiègle. »

En voyant le regard de l'écrivain, Jane vit qu'il avait compris le message. Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit. Un sourire de remerciement. Le remerciant de ne pas poser plus de questions.

« Vous m'excuserez mais je dois aller me faire pardonner. Lui dit Jane. »

L'écrivain lui fit un signe de la tête et le consultant s'engouffra dans le couloir. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Rick le retint en l'appelant.

« Hey ! Patrick ! Jane se retourna, attendant la suite. N'oubliez pas le gilet par balle ! S'exclama Rick. »

Jane rit et lui fit un signe de la main que Castle répondit avec entrain et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur, des questions plein la tête. Était-il prêt à abandonner sa vengeance ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Avait-il dit ça à Lisbon seulement pour lui remonter le moral et la voir sourire ? Oui, bien évidemment. Pouvait-il se résigner à tuer l'homme qui a anéanti sa famille ? Non, pas encore. Il savait que cette vengeance faisait du mal à Lisbon mais il n'était décidément pas prêt à l'abandonner tout de suite.

Ca faisait peut être six ans que le drame s'était passé mais chaque nuit, chaque jour quelque chose lui faisait penser à sa femme et à son enfant. Le jour où il n'y pensera plus tous les jours, peut être pourra-t-il se demander si tuer Red John est une bonne idée et si ça le soulagera. Peut être.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil et attendit.

Il devait en parler à Teresa. Il grimaça en s'imaginant le visage déçu et profondément triste de sa patronne. Il lui devait la vérité.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, quelqu'un mit sa main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Jane au passage. Il se retourna pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en face de Rick. Il lui sourit et Castle lui sourit en retour.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Le consultant appuya sur le bouton « rez-de-chaussée » et les portes de l'appareil se fermèrent.

« Pourquoi descendez-vous ? Demanda Jane.

- Je dois voir Beckett. »

Patrick se contenta d'hocher la tête et le silence revint dans la boîte de fer.

Une fois arrivés, les portes se rouvrirent pour laisser sortir les deux consultants de police. Ils papotaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils entendirent deux coups de feu. Puis une voiture démarrer, faisant crisser ses pneus.

Jane et Castle se précipitèrent dehors et trouvèrent une personne allongée par terre, cette personne n'était autre que…

« Beckett ! Cria Castle en se précipitant vers elle. »

Personne aux alentours, ni l'équipe ni Lisbon.

_**Chapitre 10 **__**: Les héros ne meurent jamais.**_

Castle retourna Beckett et pu voir son beau visage grimacer de douleur. Elle se tenait l'épaule.

Jane regarda autour de lui. Personne. Où était l'équipe ? Et surtout où était Lisbon ?

Il commença à paniquer quand Castle lui cria d'appeler une ambulance. Il sortit son téléphone tel un automate et composa le numéro d'un hôpital, sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsque l'interlocuteur le poussa à parler. Il donna l'adresse et raccrocha.

Castle était au dessus de Beckett et appuyait sur la blessure de Kate. Ses mains se colorèrent bien vite de rouge. Rouge sang. Celui de la jeune femme qui hurlait de douleur.

« Du calme Kate, ça va aller. Ca va aller. Dit-il en mettant une main sur sa joue.

- Ca… Castle. Lisbon…

- Chut, taisez-vous. Répondit Castle d'une voix douce mais remplie d'inquiétude.

- Lisbon… La voiture… Un coup de feu… Je n'ai rien vu… Venir. J'aurais dû… Le voir.

- Non, Kate, ce n'est pas votre faute. Lui dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme avec son pouce. »

Elle lui sourit mais elle commença à tourner de l'œil. Castle paniqua et la secoua légèrement.

« Kate ? Kate ? Restez avec moi !

- Castle… J'ai… J'ai froid. Dit-elle en prenant la main de Castle qui était sur sa joue.

- Non, vous n'avez pas froid ! Les secours arrivent Kate, tenez bon, je vous en prie. »

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Les héros dans les histoires de meurent jamais. Mais dans la vie, est-ce différent ? Oui. Quand quelque chose ne nous plait pas dans la vie, on ne peut arracher la page ni même gribouiller avec un feutre noir.

Kate est si importante à ses yeux mais si petite pour ceux du monde. Si simple de lui ôter la vie mais tellement douloureux.

Il aimait son rire, il aimait son sourire. Il aimait tout chez elle. Même ses défauts, pourtant, pour l'instant il n'en avait trouvé aucun ou bien peut être que si. Elle est irremplaçable. Voilà son défaut.

Alors si elle venait à disparaître… Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

L'écrivain la regarda profondément dans les yeux et elle lui sourit. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressant lentement avec son pouce. Des larmes embuèrent les yeux de nos deux héros. Héros de leur histoire. Rick ne serait rien sans Kate comme Rook ne serait rien sans Nikki.

« Sois toujours avec moi, Rick… Murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux se voilèrent.

-Je ne bougerais pas Kate, je te le promets. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front. »

Il la regarda fermer les yeux sans réagir. Il frôla ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser. La suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul comme elle lui avait fait promettre.

Des bruits sourds vinrent le déranger, il releva lentement la tête, le visage livide et vit des hommes en blouse blanche se rapprocher de lui. Ils couraient. Il les voyait trouble. Pourquoi ? Il plissa les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

On lui demanda de se pousser, ce qu'il fit sans protester. A quoi bon de toute façon ?

Jane l'aida à se relever en lui tenant le bras. Il compatissait. Il était aussi inquiet que lui. Mais une seconde chose le préoccupait. Où était Lisbon ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre à la question muette, des voix attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna alors, toujours sa main tenant le bras de Rick.

Il vit les deux équipes arriver en courant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagé, oui mais qu'à moitié.

Il se précipita vers eux entrainant par la même occasion Castle.

« Beckett nous avait dit de rentrer. C'est ce qu'on a fait mais quelques secondes après alors qu'on était en voiture, près à partir, on a entendu des coups de feu. Que s'est-il passé ? Intervint Esposito.

- Beckett a été touchée… Expliqua Jane.

- Mon dieu… Et Lisbon ? Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? Demanda Grace, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas… J'avais espéré qu'elle soit avec vous. Dit Jane en secouant la tête, une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse dans les yeux. »

Grace porta sa main à sa bouche. Rigsby baissa la tête tandis que Cho resta eh bien… De marbre.

« Et Beckett, elle va bien ? Tanta Esposito.

- Les médecins l'emmènent. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Esposito et Ryan pour se diriger à la hâte vers l'ambulance où se trouvait Beckett.

Une fois trouvée. Ryan prit la main de la jeune femme et la caressa doucement. Javier caressa ses cheveux et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

Ils se dégagèrent et laissèrent les ambulanciers l'emmener. Esposito se retourna et chercha Castle des yeux. Une fois fait, il l'appela le faisant réagir. Il lui fit signe de venir

Une fois à la hauteur du détective, ce dernier se pencha à son oreille.

« Va avec elle dans l'ambulance, Bro. Elle a besoin de toi. Murmura-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, l'écrivain prit les deux détectives dans ses bras et monta dans l'ambulance. Il ferma les portes avec un dernier sourire de reconnaissance pour ses amis.

Castle s'assit et prit la main de Kate dans les siennes. Murmurant à son héroïne de rester avec lui et de revenir. Son héroïne dans ses livres comme dans la vie.

oOoOoOoOo

Personne ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, sauf Kate mais elle était, pour l'instant, entre la vie et la mort.

VanPelt se rongeait les doigts dans la voiture de location. Rigsby tapotait ses genoux d'inquiétude et Cho resta Cho.

Jane était à l'avant, aux côtés de l'asiatique qui conduisait. Les deux autres étaient à l'arrière et se rongeaient le sang.

L'équipe de Beckett était dans une autre voiture. Le silence planait dans les deux véhicules.

Les deux voitures suivaient l'ambulance.

Jane était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'imaginait à chaque instant le visage de sa patronne souriante, laissant apparaître sur sa joue une fossette. Celle qu'il aimait tant. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à elle qu'il savait quand elle souriait vraiment. Il la remercia intérieurement avec un sourire.

Mais il s'effaça bien vite en se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la jeune femme et qu'il devra attendre pour la revoir, elle et la fossette.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

Les médecins vinrent chercher Kate qui était dans un brancard et l'emmenèrent directement vers la salle d'opération. Rick les suivait, sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune femme mais il du la lâcher lorsqu'une infirmière l'arrêta.

« Je suis désolée monsieur mais vous ne pouvez aller plus loin. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lâcha la main de Beckett. Il s'installa dans la salle d'attente, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de sa muse.

Les deux équipes vinrent le rejoindre et s'assirent à ses côtés sans son. Le silence régnait. Un silence où se mélangeait inquiétude et espoir.

Rick leva les yeux, jusque là baissés vers ses chaussures, et vit un médecin s'approcher d'un homme. Il lui parla et lui mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. _Mauvaise nouvelle. _Pensa Rick. Et il avait raison, après lui avoir parlé, le médecin se retira et la réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, murmurant le nom de sa bien aimée. Sous le coup de la tristesse, il se laissa tomber sur le siège derrière lui.

Rick dû détourner le regard, sentant les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux. Par pur réflexe il s'était imaginé être à la place de ce jeune homme.

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. _Elle va s'en sortir. _Pensa-t-il. _Il le faut._

Ses genoux commencèrent à trembler et il dût les faire bouger. Signe qu'il était impatient de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles.

_4 heures après…_

Les deux équipes avaient occupé les sièges de la salle d'attente pour dormir, il dormait tous, même Jane. Tous sauf Rick qui attendait toujours des nouvelles.

Il avait les yeux dans la vague, fixant un point invisible en face de lui. Il remonta un peu plus la couverture lorsqu'un frisson lui traversa le dos.

L'écrivain entendit des pas se rapprocher et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du médecin. Il essaya de trouver le moindre sentiment qui aurait pu se lire sur son visage. Mais rien. Impassible. Castle le maudit intérieurement.

Il se leva de son siège réveillant au passage Esposito qui réveilla à son tour Ryan et ainsi de suite.

« Alors ? Demanda Castle. »

Un éclatant sourire vint éclairer le visage du médecin. _Finalement je l'aime bien. _Pensa Rick.

« Mademoiselle Beckett est sortie d'affaire. »

Des soupirs de soulagement s'échappèrent des bouches des individus concernés par la nouvelle du médecin.

« Mais elle perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut qu'elle se repose. »

Rick acquiesça et le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant inlassablement. Les deux équipes sourirent devant le comportement de l'écrivain.

« On peut la voir ?

- Oui, mais qu'une seule personne. Déclara le médecin. »

Esposito fit une tape dans le dos de Rick et lui donna son acceptation.

« Vas-y Bro, nous on va essayer de localiser l'agent Lisbon. Prends soin d'elle surtout. »

Ils se firent une poignée de main et Rick partit, suivant le médecin mais se retourna pour faire un signe à l'équipe qui sortait déjà de l'hôpital.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, Rick regarda le numéro de la chambre. _215. C'est retenu._

Le médecin le laissa entrer et s'en alla.

En entrant dans la pièce, Castle du s'arrêter. La vue de Beckett reliée à des tas de machines lui fit mal au cœur. Mais il se reprit bien vite et s'installa sur une chaise aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il hésita un instant puis finit par lui prendre la main qu'il caressa avec son pouce.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui fit promettre silencieusement.

« Tu vois Kate, comme je te l'ai promis, je suis toujours avec toi. »

Il se réajusta sur la chaise et fit un baiser sur le dos de la main de Kate.

« Alors à toi de tenir la même promesse, mon héroïne. »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et la main de Beckett dans la sienne.

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Culpabilité, enlèvement et visite inattendue.**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais une forte douleur à la tête les ferma aussitôt. Ou était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Et rien ne pouvait l'aider : il faisait sombre. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses mains attachées dans le dos et ses pieds ligotés l'en empêchèrent.

« Tss… Tss… Teresa, qu'essayes-tu de faire ? »

Teresa sursauta n'ayant rien entendu. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose mais rien. Le noir total.

« Qui êtes vous ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Tu me connais Teresa, même si tu ne m'as jamais vu. »

Sa voix lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire l'inconnu. Oh oui elle le connaissait. Trop bien même. Mais comme il lui dit un peu plus tôt, elle ne l'a jamais vu.

« Red John… »

Red John applaudit accompagné d'un rire malsain et attrapa le visage de Teresa dans ses mains.

« Dis-moi, Teresa, te souviens-tu que ta nouvelle amie, le lieutenant… Beckett a été touché pendant ton enlèvement ? Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en est sortie. Alors Teresa, comment te sens-tu ? »

La réaction de Lisbon ne se fit pas attendre. Elle essaya de se dégager en gigotant dans tous les sens.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Il rit. Le même rire qu'il avait fait à Patrick, un jour, au téléphone. Un rire sadique qui vous glace le sang.

Elle le sentit s'approcher puis il la gifla.

Sous la violence du coup, elle tomba à la renverse. Elle se tapa la tête par terre et sombra dans l'inconscience, une nouvelle fois, la peur au ventre.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle voulut bouger sa main mais impossible, quelque chose la retenait. Alors, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois, s'habituant à la luminosité. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur à son épaule.

Elle se souvenait maintenant, elle se souvenait du coup de feu, Lisbon se retourner et essayer de la rattraper. Elle n'eut le temps de la prévenir que déjà, quelqu'un assomma l'agent du CBI et l'emmenait vers la voiture.

Elle aurait aimé se relever et le poursuivre sauf qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger la tête. Alors elle resta là impuissante face à la scène d'enlèvement de son amie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Ensuite, elle revit le visage de Castle, plus inquiet que jamais, au dessus d'elle.

Elle sourit inconsciemment en se rappelant la promesse qu'elle lui a demandé de tenir. Et il l'avait tenue.

Voilà comment le lieutenant de police la plus redoutée de New York se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et souriait comme une idiote dans ses couvertures.

Kate se souvint que sa main était emprisonnée et elle regarda ce qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Elle trouva un Rick Castle profondément endormit, la tête posée sur le matelas et ses mains serrant la sienne.

Beckett sourit, attendrie. Elle décida de se recoucher et essayer de dormir un peu. Mais elle n'y arriva pas, alors, elle garda un œil ouvert, regardant Castle attentivement.

Rick bougea dans son sommeil et finit par se réveiller et avant qu'il puisse la voir, Beckett fit mine d'être endormie.

Il la regarda dormir en souriant.

Sentant le regard de l'écrivain, elle le rappela à l'ordre.

« C'est flippant quand vous me regardez comme ça, Castle. »

Il sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant la jeune femme parler.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et tourna la tête pour l'observer, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Elle était ravie de son effet de surprise.

« Be… Beckett ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Dit-il, ébahi.

- Moui, je suis au courant. Dit-elle en souriant encore plus. »

Sous l'effet de surprise, Castle se leva de sa chaise et prit Beckett dans ses bras. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit son épaule la rappeler à l'ordre.

« Castle… Doucement, mon épaule. »

Il se retira lentement et regarda Beckett dans les yeux. Ils sont proches, trop proches.

« Désolé. Mais vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Vous nous avait fait une de ces peurs ! Lui dit-il toujours aussi proche d'elle. »

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit désolée, il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et se réinstalla dans son siège.

Beckett rougit légèrement et fit une moue boudeuse lorsque Castle s'écarta. Mais elle recommença à sourire.

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Lui demanda Castle. »

Le sourire de Kate s'effaça petit à petit, se rappelant les évènements.

« Et bien, je suis descendue et j'ai demandé aux équipes de rentrer parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, ensuite, je suis partie parler à Teresa et je me suis assise à ses côtés, sur le trottoir et une voiture est arrivée vite. Trop vite pour que je puisse réagir à temps…»

Elle ne pouvait continuer. Des sanglots lui bloquaient la gorge. Impossible de continuer, impossible de raconter.

Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle autant à fleur de peau ?

Elle souffla un bon coup, ravala ses sanglots et regarda Castle droit dans les yeux. Essayant de puiser une force inconnue dans ses yeux bleus azur si réconfortants. Et étrangement, elle y arriva.

« Le conducteur a tiré deux fois sur moi mais une seule balle m'a touchée. »

Elle montra son épaule.

« Et elle a atterri ici… Je suis tombée et Lisbon a essayé de me retenir, et elle a réussi. »

Elle sourit.

« Elle m'a rattrapé avant que je ne touche le sol. Mais ça l'a distraite et le conducteur a eu le temps de descendre de sa voiture et de… D'assommer Teresa. »

Elle ne fixait plus Rick à présent, elle fixait un point invisible en face d'elle.

« Et moi… Moi je n'ai rien fait. Je ne pouvais rien faire à cause de cette foutue balle ! Je n'ai même pas pu me lever pour essayer d'aider un temps soit peu Teresa ! Vous savez ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un que vous aimez se fait enlever sous vos yeux ? Vous savez ce que ça fait ? »

Elle frappa le matelas et éclata en sanglot. Elle frappa encore plus fort, serra les draps dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle n'avait rien contre l'écrivain mais en cet instant, elle avait un profond dégoût d'elle-même. Et surtout un profond dégoût pour le tireur.

Castle la regardait, impuissant. Il la regardait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Se rendre responsable de l'enlèvement de Teresa. Mais surtout, il la regardait pleurer. Alors il se leva, tel un automate et prit Kate dans ses bras mais cette fois, elle ne dit rien à propos de son épaule. Son cœur souffrait deux fois plus.

Sentant des bras l'entourer, Kate se laissa faire et agrippa de toutes ses forces la chemise de l'écrivain et ses pleurs redoublèrent, encore une fois. Elle frappa le torse de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Pour lui faire mal ? Non, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était mal, qu'elle avait échouée et qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle le frappa une deuxième fois et l'écrivain réagit enfin, il la serra d'autant plus dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

Elle arrêta de le frapper et passa ses bras tremblants dans le dos de l'écrivain et agrippa la chemise violette qu'il portait.

Sa respiration était devenue saccadée à force de pleurer. Le manque d'air se fit plus pressant et elle essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Rick l'aida en la serrant un peu plus fort et elle commença enfin à se calmer. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et l'écrivain pu enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Jamais il n'avait vu Beckett dans un tel état. Jamais il ne l'avait vu autant pleurer. C'était peut être dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger quelqu'un, une collègue, une amie. Et aussi à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule et à son importante perte de sang. Il ne savait pas. Mais elle non plus n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait à pleurer de cette manière.

Sentant le poids de sa coéquipière s'alourdir dans ses bras, il se dégagea légèrement pour voir son visage. Elle s'était endormie à force de pleurer. _Tant mieux, _pensa l'écrivain en souriant. _Elle pensera moins à l'enlèvement de Lisbon au moins. Elle se sentira moins coupable en dormant._

Il l'allongea sur son lit et remit les couvertures, juste en dessous de son menton. Il sourit, attendri devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il se pencha légèrement et fit un baiser sur le front du lieutenant.

Il sortit de la chambre, préférant la laissez dormir mais une voix pleine de chagrin l'interpella.

« Papa ! »

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à sa fille, en larmes. _Elle a dû apprendre la nouvelle mais elle ne sait pas encore que Kate est tirée d'affaire, étrange. Les gars auraient dû la prévenir pourtant._

« Pumpkin… ! »

Elle courra vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« J'ai appris pour Kate, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va très bien, elle se repose pour le moment. Esposito ne t'as pas prévenu ?

- Si, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre alors j'ai appelé au commissariat et c'est Javier qui a décroché. Il m'a dit pour Beckett mais avant qu'il puisse m'en dire plus, j'avais raccroché. Expliqua-t-elle en faisant une moue honteuse. »

Castle rit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Bien sur, vas-y. Mais pour l'instant elle dort. »

Alexis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit un baiser sur la joue de son père.

Elle se dirigea, d'un pas rassuré vers la chambre du lieutenant de police. Suivie de près par son père.

Elle s'installa dans la chaise où se trouvait un peu plus tôt l'écrivain et prit la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

Sentant que la main n'appartenait pas au même propriétaire, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu la regarder. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle avait probablement pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré.

« Mon dieu Kate, je te croyais morte ! Dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit de la patiente.

- Morte ? Qui t'a dit que j'étais morte ? Dit Kate en regardant Rick avec un regard réprobateur.

- Hey, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur son torse, montrant son innocence.

- Mouais… Répondit Kate, peu convaincue mais avec tout de même un sourire en coin. Alors à qui est la faute ?

- Et bien… A moi-même. Dit l'adolescente. »

Voyant le regard surpris et plein d'interrogation de Beckett, Alexis continua.

« J'ai appelé au commissariat mais c'est Esposito qui a répondu, il m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure par balle. Et avant qu'il m'en dise plus, j'ai raccroché. Donc je ne savais pas si tu étais sortie d'affaire ou si tu étais… Partie. Dit Alexis, ses yeux regorgeant de larmes. »

Kate n'attendit pas plus pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et la bercer doucement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Rick se positionna derrière sa fille et lui caressa la tête.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains des deux collègues se touchèrent et avant que Kate puisse l'enlever, l'écrivain entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

La jeune femme serra d'autant plus fort la main de son écrivain tout en fermant les yeux.

_**Chapitre 12 :**__** Profonde réflexion et morphine.**_

Il avait des envies de meurtre. Il avait envie de tuer tout le monde. Sa colère grandissante l'empêchait d'avoir une idée sur la question fondamentale. Où était Lisbon ?

Elle qui voulait qu'il abandonne sa vengeance. Il eut un rire sans joie. Aucune chance. Encore moins lorsque le tueur s'était attaqué à la jeune femme. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Sa raison de vivre.

Personne ne savait que c'était Red John qui l'avait enlevé mais lui, il en était sûr mais gardait tout de même espoir.

Alors il était là, dans un commissariat de New York, les fesses posées sur la chaise où s'asseyait habituellement Castle et il réfléchissait. Oui, mais à quoi ? A plein de choses. Mais sa patronne revenait toujours au galop dans son esprit. Impossible de se la sortir de la tête.

Il faisait bouger son genou. Signe qu'il était inquiet et impatient d'avoir des nouvelles.

Son visage était tourné vers le tableau blanc et il le regardait, sans vraiment le voir, il voyait qu'une seule chose : la photo de Lisbon. Souriante, pleine de vie. Pas comme elle devait l'être, ligotée, bâillonnée et peut être même blessée.

Il ferma les yeux à cette idée et inspira un bon coup.

Ses collègues et amis l'observaient du coin de l'œil, inquiets.

Se demandant pourquoi les choses tournaient toujours au plus mal pour le consultant. Décidément, Dieu lui-même ne voulait pas lui faire une fleur.

« Tu crois que ça va ? Demanda Grace en murmurant.

- A ton avis ? Dit Cho, impassible.

- Mouais, question bête. »

Entendant ses amis parler derrière son dos, Jane soupira, exaspéré.

« Vous pouvez me poser les questions directement, au lieu de vous concerter. Et puis, d'ici, je vous entends. »

Grace et Rigsby sursautèrent en entendant le consultant parler. Rigsby faillit lâcher son beignet sous le coup de la surprise. Cho, lui, resta Cho.

« On a peur que tu nous envoies bouler. Lui dit Cho. »

Grace lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Rigsby une tape dans le dos.

« Bah quoi ? »

Jane soupira de plus belle et se leva. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda VanPelt.

- A l'hôpital. Lui répondit-il, le ton neutre. »

oOoOoOoOo

Après la séance « câlin-groupé », Kate s'étaient endormie. Mais elle se réveilla bien vite en poussant un cri de douleur ce qui sortit Castle de sa rêverie et inquiéta Alexis.

Castle sortit en trombe de la chambre. Paniqué, il hurla.

« Un médecin, vite ! »

Quelques infirmières et un médecin accoururent dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hurlait de douleur et agrippait son épaule blessée. Sous la souffrance, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos.

Alexis était tellement paniquée que son père dû la prendre dans ses bras et lui boucher les oreilles.

La jeune fille agrippa la chemise de son père et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

« Où avez-vous mal, Melle Beckett ? Demanda le médecin pour la troisième fois et toujours sans réponse. »

Castle décida d'intervenir et fit sortir Alexis de la pièce, il ferma la porte et s'adressa durement au médecin, ne supportant plus de voir Kate souffrir autant et d'entendre les machines s'affoler.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? A l'épaule, bon sang ! Elle a mal à l'épaule ! »

Le médecin se dirigea vers les perfusions et administra une grande quantité de morphine à la jeune femme.

La morphine n'agissant pas immédiatement, la jeune femme avait donc toujours mal et criait encore de douleur.

Les médecins sortirent et Castle se précipita vers sa muse. Il passa une main sur son front et enleva en même temps les cheveux de la jeune femme qui collait sur son visage. Elle souffrait tellement que des gouttelettes de sueur s'étaient accumulées sur son visage et glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se calma petit à petit et retrouva une respiration normale. Castle souffla un bon coup, comme si durant la souffrance de Kate, il avait retenu sa respiration.

Voyant la jeune femme loucher sous le coup de la morphine, il sourit et lui fit un baiser sur son front encore mouillé. Il glissa vers son oreille et lui demanda de dormir, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

L'écrivain alla chercher sa fille qui était assise sur une chaise près de la chambre. Il grimaça en voyant la scène sous ses yeux : elle avait ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans les mains et se bouchait les oreilles.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta en relevant lentement le visage. Dans son regard Castle y voyait la question muette.

« Tu peux venir, elle va mieux, elle s'est endormie. »

Alexis soupira de soulagement. Elle se leva, passa un bras dans le dos de son père et posa sa tête sur son torse. Lui, il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle sourit, lui aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur une chaise.

Alexis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et ferma les yeux, rassurée. Il sourit, posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille et ferma à son tour les yeux. Bercés par l'électrocardiogramme, ils s'endormirent.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans une voiture de location, Jane pestait contre tout le monde. Il dû arrêter la voiture lorsque des embouteillages l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

« New York ce n'est pas la Californie, Jane. Lui dit une voix, rieuse. »

Le consultant tourna la tête. Rien. Il avait cru entendre Lisbon lui parler. Il devenait fou.

Il mit ses mains sur son volant et posa sa tête dessus, désespéré.

Depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui serrait la gorge, près à l'étouffer. Et dès qu'il repensait à _elles_, les mains sur son coup se resserraient un peu plus. De même lorsqu'il voyait une nouvelle scène de crime du tueur ou faisait face au smiley. Et ça continuera jusqu'au jour où il n'en pourra plus, jusqu'au jour où il se fera arrêter, tuer par le meurtrier ou lorsqu'il mourra d'asphyxie.

Mais, un jour, dans son monde au ciel nuageux, un rayon de soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez, lui donnant un tant soit peu l'envie de revivre. Voilà comment Teresa Lisbon, redoutable flic était rentrée dans sa vie pour en faire part entière.

Il avait dit à Teresa qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Mais lui, le pouvait-il ? Les derniers évènements lui avaient pourtant montré que non.

Il sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Des klaxons lui firent lever la tête. La route c'était débloquée et les conducteurs derrière lui s'impatientaient. Il passa une main par la fenêtre et fit un signe d'excuse. Ensuite, il avança en direction de l'hôpital.

_« Sauver Lisbon d'abord, après je m'occuperais de Red John ! »_

oOoOoOoOo

Kate se réveilla et eut l'impression qu'elle avait quatre verres de vodka dans le nez. Elle gloussa comme une idiote à cette pensée.

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit son écrivain et sa fille profondément endormis. Elle sourit puis rit en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et se rallongea sur son lit. Elle fit mine de dormir.

Une infirmière arriva, essoufflée, dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et que tout le monde dormait, elle tourna les talons et reprit le chemin inverse.

Kate recommença cette opération cinq fois. Et à chaque fois, elle gloussait dans son lit lorsque l'infirmière repartait.

Elle refit sa blague mais elle ne put se retenir de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'infirmière, en sueur, arriver dans sa chambre.

Beckett riait tellement que des larmes de joie perlaient sur ses joues. Elle, elle, riait mais l'infirmière était très en colère.

« Mais vous n'avez pas honte ? J'ai autre chose à faire moi ! Dit l'infirmière en haussant la voix.

- Chuuuuuuut ! Ils dorment ! Répondit la jeune femme en gloussant. »

L'infirmèrent regarda les deux personnes dormirent et son visage, jusque là dur, s'adoucit.

Voyant la vieille dame redevenir plus gentille avec elle, Kate lui sourit et lorsqu'elle sortit, Beckett se tourna vers Castle et Alexis.

« Vous êtes mon arme secrète ! Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence et cette fois, une nouvelle infirmière, toute souriante entra dans sa chambre.

_« Oh, toi, tu vas souffrir ! »_

« Je pourrais avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Kate avec la participation de son sourire social.

- Bien sur, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite. Répondit l'infirmière en souriant. »

Une fois son verre d'eau apporté, elle le finit et avant que l'infirmière puisse partir, elle la rappela.

« Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'infirmière sourit et alla chercher.

Une fois son plateau devant elle, elle ouvrit le couvercle et grimaça.

Voyant sa grimace, la jeune femme en face de Kate lui demanda :

« Ca ne vous plait pas ?

- Non. J'n'aime pas les épinards ! Et votre viande on dirait… On dirait les fesses de ma grand-mère pendant l'été ! »

Surprise par les paroles de la patiente, l'infirmière écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

« Du raisin, ce serait bien. »

Elle alla en chercher et lui rapporta un grand saladier de raisin. Les yeux du lieutenant s'illuminèrent et elle attrapa un raisin qu'elle mangea.

L'infirmière recula et sortit de la chambre. Elle voulut fermer la porte mais Kate lui demanda de la laisser ouverte.

Beckett attendit qu'elle s'éloigne et elle jeta un raisin d'en le couloir en face d'elle. Elle pouffa de rire et se rallongea sur son lit mais elle garda un œil ouvert.

Un médecin passa dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Kate et s'étala de tout son long lorsqu'il marcha sur un raisin.

Kate éclata de rire mais elle essaya d'étouffer son rire dans ses couvertures quand le médecin tourna la tête vers elle.

Après son fou rire passé, elle s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

Jane lui, était toujours dans la voiture et encore dans les embouteillages. Il fulminait contre tout le monde et il attrapa la maladie du klaxon qui consiste à klaxonner à tout bout de champs.

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Dora ou Bob l'éponge ?**_

« Bob l'éponge carrée ! Bob l'éponge carré ! Bob l'éponge caaa-rréééééééééééée ! Cria Kate dans sa chambre. »

Elle s'était réveillée et avait mis la télé, lorsqu'elle tomba sur un épisode de Bob l'éponge. Elle s'était alors mise à chanter le générique du début… Et de fin. Elle s'était réveillée, certes, mais elle avait aussi réveillé ses deux visiteurs qui dormaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à chanter ou plutôt hurler.

Voyant que l'épisode était fini, elle changea de chaîne et tomba sur un épisode de… _Dora_.

« Trop bien ! »

Alexis et Castle la regardaient étrangement. Comme si elle venait de la planète Mars. Et le supplice recommença.

« Dora l'exploratrice ! Let's go ! »

Castle se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête et Alexis commença à rire. L'effet de la morphine sur Kate était assez… Déroutant pour elle. Rick sortit de la chambre, partant chercher un paquet de bonbon pour sa fille.

« Shipper, arrête de chiper ! Shipper, arrête de chiper ! »

Elle claqua des doigts en même temps que le renard dans la télé. Et les rires d'Alexis s'intensifièrent.

« Oh miiince ! »

Là, Alexis n'en pouvait plus. Elle se tenait le ventre et pleurait de joie.

En entendant un rire, Kate se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Bah quoi ? »

Alexis essayait de se calmer mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Kate faussement indigné, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Et un fou rire l'a pris.

Rick qui revenait à cet instant dans la chambre avec un paquet de bonbon dans les mains, trouva sa fille presque couchée sur les chaises tellement elle riait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? »

Elle rigola encore plus lorsque Castle lui adressa la parole et montra du doigt Kate qui participait activement à l'épisode de Dora l'exploratrice. L'adolescente rit encore un moment puis s'arrêta en s'essuyant les yeux.

L'écrivain en l'a voyant faire sourit et un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui tendit le les friandises qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle les prit et commença à ouvrir le paquet.

En entendant un bruit de sachet plastique, Kate tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois le bruit repéré, elle tomba sur un paquet de bonbon. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'envie en voyant l'adolescente en manger.

Elle commença à descendre lentement du lit, sans lâcher Alexis du regard. D'ailleurs, cette dernière qui mâchait ses friandises avec envie, ralentit le rythme en voyant les yeux de Kate. La mâchoire de la jeune fille finit par se stopper complètement. Kate la regardait avec des yeux ronds, toute en s'approchant de la fille de Richard.

La voyant sortir de son lit, Rick la retint, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal. La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement en tendant une main suppliante vers la jeune fille. Alexis finit par se lever et donna quelques bonbons à sa « seconde mère ».

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et mit un bonbon dans sa bouche. Dès qu'il toucha sa langue, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur.

oOoOoOoOo

Jane était pratiquement arrivé à l'hôpital. Il était dans sa voiture et klaxonnait. Encore. Contre tout le monde.

Arrivé devant un feu rouge, il soupira et s'arrêta. Mais une fois le feu passé au vert, une vieille dame décida à cet instant de traverser. Elle avait un déambulateur et allait vraiment très lentement.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Arrivée devant sa voiture, il klaxonna, n'en pouvant plus. La réaction de la vieille dame ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un bras et un doigt d'honneur puis, elle continua son chemin l'air de rien.

Jane écarquilla les yeux et resta coi. Il se reprit en secouant la tête et démarra la voiture, direction l'hôpital.

oOoOoOoOo

Kate s'était endormie en regardant _Barbe à papa. _Rick se demandait comment elle faisait pour dormir autant dans une seule journée. Après tout, la morphine devait l'aider.

Une infirmière passa dans la chambre de la jeune femme et baissa sa morphine. Le bruit des boutons réveilla Kate et elle regarda l'infirmière avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

Voyant qu'elle était plutôt près d'elle, Kate lui fit un regard noir et l'infirmière partit, apeurée.

Satisfaite, Beckett se recoucha en regardant Castle. Elle lui sourit et finit par fermer les yeux, soupirant de bien être.

En la voyant faire, Castle fut surpris. Heureusement que la morphine l'abrutissait un peu car, il en était sur, elle n'aurait pas autant de joie et se remémorerait à chaque instant l'enlèvement de Lisbon, essayant de se rappeler d'un simple détail qui changerait probablement tout.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Il faisait noir. Elle essaya de se relever légèrement mais une forte douleur à la tête la rappela à l'ordre. Elle grimaça et se la frotta légèrement.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle se tendit d'un seul coup et sa respiration se coupa. Elle avait peur, oui, bien trop peur. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait noir et qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait senti quelqu'un à ses côtés et elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

« Qui est-ce ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

Teresa sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit une voix féminine qui lui réponde. Une féminine, certes, mais pas celle d'une femme. Celle d'un enfant, d'un adolescent peut être. Elle décida qu'elle devait avoir confiance en cette jeune fille si elle voulait s'en sortir.

« Je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Vous êtes de la police ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Du CBI vous dîtes ?

- C'est exact, pourquoi ?

- Mon père m'a parlé d'une équipe du CBI de Sacramento. Je crois que cette équipe venait aider mon père et ses collègues dans une enquête ou quelque chose comme ça. S'expliqua-t-elle.

- Qui est ton père ?

- Richard Castle, l'écrivain. »

Heureusement que Lisbon était déjà assise, sinon elle serait tombée. Ainsi, cette mystérieuse adolescente était la fille de… Castle ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait un enfant.

« C'est bien moi qui travaille avec ton père. Mais comment appelles-tu ? Demanda Teresa en souriant malgré elle dans le noir.

- Alexis. »

Et le silence prit en sa possession la pièce. Alexis avait l'air d'aller bien d'après Teresa, c'était déjà ça. Elle avait un souci en moins. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien de la poser mais elle le fit quand même.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

- Je sortais de l'hôpital parce que le lieutenant Beckett s'est fait tirée dessus et… »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude n'entendit plus rien après cette phrase. Kate s'était fait tirée dessus mais comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle dans le coma ou déjà réveillée ?

« …Dans une voiture. »

Voyant que Teresa ne réagissait plus, la jeune fille s'inquiéta légèrement.

« Agent Lisbon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Alexis la sortie de sa transe, elle sursauta et se reprit en souriant, oubliant quelques instants qu'il faisait noir.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste si le lieutenant Beckett allait bien. Sourit Teresa.

- Oui elle va bien, elle est déjà réveillée mais la morphine l'abrutit un peu et je dois avouer que je ne la reconnaissais plus ! Rit la jeune fille. »

L'agent du CBI rit à son tour. Elles rirent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'estompe peu à peu, se souvenant où elles étaient. Même si elles ne le savaient pas vraiment.

« Je suis désolée mais toute à l'heure je ne t'écoutais pas. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? S'excusa la jeune femme.

- Je sortais de l'hôpital et la nuit commençait à tomber. Mon père m'avait demandé de rentrer à la maison parce que j'ai cours demain et j'ai fini par accepter. Donc, je suis sortie de l'hôpital et j'avais décidé de rentrer à pied car j'avais vu le nombre d'embouteillage. Si j'avais su. »

Elle secoua la tête et se traita mentalement d'idiote mais elle continua.

« Sur le chemin, j'avais pris mon téléphone pour appeler mon petit copain lorsque quelqu'un m'a attrapé par derrière et m'a mis un mouchoir sur la bouche. J'aurais pu lâcher mon téléphone mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai serré le plus fort que j'ai pu et j'ai pensé à le glisser dans ma botte. »

Elle sourit à cette pensée.

« C'est mon père qui m'a appris ça. Et je dois bien avouer que son conseil m'a été très utile. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici. »

Teresa fut surprise de la maturité de l'adolescente devant elle. Alexis avait été victime d'un enlèvement et elle avait pensé à glisser son téléphone dans sa botte.

« _Brillante cette jeune fille. » _Pensa Lisbon.

« Tu as toujours ton téléphone sur toi ? Demanda l'agent du CBI. »

Elle entendit un froissement puis une fermeture éclair. L'adolescente toucha l'écran de son téléphone et une fine lumière se diffusa dans la pièce.

Alexis tendit son portable à Teresa en souriant. Elle en profita puisque maintenant la jeune femme en face d'elle pouvait les voir.

« Merde… Pas de réseau. Soupira la jeune femme. »

Le sourire d'Alexis se transforma en grimace. Elle reprit son téléphone et se leva, parcourant dans les moindres recoins la pièce.

C'était petit. Et tout était en bois.

Alexis se dirigeait éclairant le sol mais arrivée devant un mur, elle releva la tête et en même temps son portable. Elle aurait pu hurler de terreur si son souffle ne s'était pas bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle faisait face à un smiley, souriant, dégoulinant de sang frais.

Des larmes se bousculèrent aux coins de ses yeux pour finalement finir sur ses joues. Son menton tremblotait et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Le téléphone s'éteignit pour se mettre en veille.

Remarquant que l'obscurité était de retour, Teresa tourna la tête vers l'endroit de la pièce où se trouvait l'adolescente. Voyant que la lumière ne revenait toujours pas, Lisbon prit peur. Qu'avait-elle vu ?

« Alexis ? »

Elle se leva du lit et marcha les mains devant elle, la peur au ventre.

« Alexis, est-ce que ça va ? »

Aucune réponse, aucun son. Rien.

« Où es-tu ? »

Des sanglots lui parvinrent et elle continua toujours tout droit, pressant le pas. Elle finit par toucher le dos de la jeune fille et elle descendit sa main vers la sienne. Elle attrapa la téléphone et éclaira la jeune fille qui fixait le mur, des cillons sur chaque joue.

Elle regarda dans sa direction, éclairant au passage le mur, et se retrouva face au smiley fait avec trois doigts, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, accompagné d'un sourire sadique et des yeux plissés.

Son sang se glaça à la vue de la signature de Red John et elle attrapa les épaules d'Alexis pour l'emmener loin de cette monstruosité sans lâcher du regard le smiley, le défiant d'une certaine façon et le maudissant.

L'adolescente se laissa faire, sans oser le moindre geste. Elle se dirigea tel un automate vers le lit, guidée par Teresa et s'assit dessus. Elle fixait ses pieds, profondément choquée et elle pleurait toujours. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose et ne tentait même pas de les retenir. A quoi bon ?

Lisbon lui frotta le dos mais cela ne changeait rien. Alors, elle passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille et la força à aller dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher.

Sentant un corps chaud et des bras l'entourer, Alexis pleura un peu plus, si cela était encore possible. Et un profond chagrin l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait d'un seul coup tellement petite et fragile dans les bras si rassurants de l'agent du CBI.

Elle venait de faire un retour en arrière, elle avait l'impression de revenir au temps où elle pleurait dans les bras de sa mère à cause d'un garçon qui l'avait embêtée dans le parc du coin.

Mais sa mère n'était pas là, c'était Teresa qui l'avait temporairement remplacée et puis de toute façon, sa mère n'était jamais là pour elle, trop occupée avec ses tournées. Mais surtout, elle n'était pas dans le parc du coin, non, elle était… Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Et le plus important, elle préfèrerait pleurer pour des enfantillages et non parce qu'elle venait de se faire enlever par un tueur en série.

Décidément, elle aurait mieux fait de prendre un taxi et peut être qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait dans la voiture et pesterait contre tout le monde. Oui, elle aurait dû prendre un taxi.

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Nouveau meurtre, visage reconnaissable.**_

Ce qu'elle pouvait être bien, là, endormie, bien callée entre son oreiller et la couette. Elle expira de bonheur. Et le mieux de tout, c'était que quelque chose de chaud recouvrait sa main froide. Oh oui, elle était bien. Mais où était-elle ?

Ses draps n'avaient pas la même odeur que d'habitude ni le même touché. Elle bougea légèrement et une douleur à l'épaule l'arrêta dans son geste.

« _Oh non, je pensais que c'était un cauchemar…_ »

Elle garda pourtant les yeux fermés, essayant de se rendormir. Mais une voix lui parvint. Cette voix… C'était Jane.

« Patrick ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Rick.

- Je viens voir Beckett mais apparemment elle ne pourra pas répondre à mes questions tout de suite. Dommage.

- Revenez plus tard alors. Proposa Castle dans un sourire.

- Ah non ! J'ai passé trois heures dans les embouteillages, ça me suffit. »

Elle entendit Rick rire mais elle sentit surtout un poids s'enlever sur sa main, la refroidissant presque immédiatement. C'était donc lui qui réchauffait sa main. Elle regrettait déjà son touché.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et ils papillonnèrent.

« Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Observa Castle. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit. Franchement et de toute ses dents.

« Je pourrais vous poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé lors de l'enlèvement de… Lisbon ? Demanda calmement Jane. »

Bien trop calmement d'après Kate, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

« Bien sûr. Laissez-moi juste me réveiller. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa aux côtés de Richard. Ce dernier se leva et tendit un verre d'eau à Beckett. Elle lui sourit et accepta le gobelet. Elle avala une gorgée du contenu et grimaça.

« _Ils pourraient faire un effort ! Même l'eau est dégueulasse._ »

Elle reposa le verre, outrée. Elle venait de trouver une raison de plus pour détester les hôpitaux…

« Je vous écoute, Jane.

- Très bien. Alors, que vous souvenez-vous du jour où Lisbon s'est fait… enlever ? »

Il avait tellement de mal à dire ce mot, surtout si ça concernait Lisbon. Dieu qu'il aimerait la revoir. Et faire regretter à Red John son geste, de l'avoir fait s'inquiéter autant et surtout, d'avoir imaginé les pires scénarios possibles.

« Je… Je me souviens d'être aller dire aux équipes de rentrer et d'être aller voir Teresa. On a discuté puis j'ai entendu des crissements de pneus. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner que… Que je me recevais une balle dans l'épaule…

- Très bien… Continuez. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec Teresa, il avait l'impression d'être un vrai détective ou en tout cas de bien jouer le rôle. Ca lui tenait à cœur. Bien trop à cœur. Oui, la vie d'une amie était en jeu et il ferait tout pour la retrouver. S'il fallait qu'il meurt pour la sauver, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle survive et pour la revoir.

Une amie ? Ferait-on une chose pareille pour une amie ? Oui. Lisbon l'avait rattaché à la vie lorsqu'il voulait la perdre pour rejoindre sa famille disparue. C'était Lisbon qui le faisait sourire et rire lorsqu'il la voyait gênée, se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux ébène. Peut être que Lisbon était bien plus qu'une amie. Peut être. Mais elle n'était pas là. Ne le faisait pas sourire ni rire.

La voix du lieutenant le sortit de ses pensées sombres.

« Je me souviens aussi que Teresa s'est précipitée vers moi et m'a rattrapée. Et alors que j'étais à terre, quelqu'un venait derrière elle et… »

Son visage se durcit et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Mais elle continua, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je ne pouvais rien faire, je pouvais même pas faire un signe lui montrant que quelqu'un arrivait derrière elle, une arme à la main. Alors, cette personne l'a assommée et l'a emmenée dans sa voiture. Ensuite, la voiture a démarré dans un crissement de pneus. »

Elle ferma les yeux, entendant encore le bruit des pneus sur le goudron. Elle serra ses draps jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche.

« C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Oh oui, ça elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie et elle en fera des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Pour toujours peut être pas mais ça prendrait un certain temps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent complètement. Elle en était persuadée.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucun signe de vie de Teresa.

Le téléphone de Richard sonna, coupant court à toutes ses déductions. Castle décrocha.

« Castle… Ok, j'arrive, à toute de suite. Dit-il en raccrochant. »

Kate le regarda, croyant qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Jane la devança.

« Alors ? Des nouvelles de Lisbon ? Demanda-t-il dans un élan d'espoir.

- Non. Mais il y a eu un nouveau meurtre et apparemment c'est Red John. La personne qui a découvert le cadavre c'est retrouvée devant un smiley. »

Le visage de Jane s'assombrit comme toutes les fois où on parlait du tueur en série. Ses yeux se vidèrent, on ne pouvait plus voir les lueurs qui les habitaient si souvent bien que depuis que Lisbon s'était fait enlever, les étoiles avaient quelque peu disparu si ce n'est pour dire complètement.

« Très bien, on y va dans ce cas. »

Castle approuva d'un signe de tête et fit un baiser sur le front de Beckett. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, son téléphone en main, voulant savoir si Alexis était bien rentrée.

« Mais… Et moi ? Demanda Kate d'une voix enfantine.

- Je reviens vous voir ce soir, promis. Dit-il en riant devant la mine déconfite de sa partenaire. »

Elle se réajusta dans son lit et croisa les bras, boudeuse. Ne pouvant y résister, Castle rentra dans la chambre et fit un long baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et quitta, véritablement cette fois, la chambre de Beckett.

Soudainement Beckett se sentit moins boudeuse et plus joyeuse. Allez savoir pourquoi… !

oOoOoOoOo

Alexis s'était endormie et avait glissé, pendant son sommeil, sur les genoux de l'agent. Teresa avait une main posée sur la tête de la jeune fille et l'autre caressait ses cheveux flamboyants.

Bien qu'elle ne la connaisse qu'à peine, Lisbon appréciait déjà beaucoup l'adolescente. Elle posa son regard sur la jeune fille endormie. Elle sourit, trouvant la scène attendrissante dans ces moments de malheur.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers une trace de lumière sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers l'origine de la lumière. Elle vit une fenêtre fermée avec, à l'extérieur, des volets fermés eux aussi.

La lumière du jour arrivait à passer à travers les défauts des volets, ce qui diffusa dans la pièce une légère luminosité. Teresa y voyait plus clair. Et elle savait désormais qu'un autre jour était passé.

Elle releva la tête d'Alexis et la posa sur le lit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Sans résultat. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois. Rien. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Lisbon souffla un bon coup et réessaya. Non plus.

A bout de nerfs, elle attrapa la poignée de la fenêtre et la secoua un grand coup. De grands bruits s'élevèrent dans la pièce, réveillant au passage la jeune endormie.

Alexis se frotta les yeux et vit Lisbon s'exciter sur la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'essaye d'ouvrir cette foutue fenêtre ! Ragea la jeune femme.

- Essayer de casser la fenêtre. Bailla Alexis.

- Moui, mais avec quoi ? »

« _Ce n'est pas faux. »_

Elle parcourra la pièce du regard et elle vit, dans un coin de la pièce, une planche en bois. Elle se leva et la prit. Elle la donna ensuite à Teresa qui avec un grand coup, réussit à casser la fenêtre.

Elles attendirent un moment, essayant de deviner si le tueur les avait entendu. Rien, aucun bruit. Alors, Teresa enleva les derniers bouts de verres qui restaient sur les côtés de la fenêtre et ouvrit le volet. Elle y arriva sans trop de difficulté, la lumière du jour se diffusa en totalité dans la pièce, faisant plisser les yeux des deux femmes.

« _C'est bien trop facile. Jamais Red John n'aurait oublié de ramasser cette planche. C'est beaucoup trop simple. _Pensa Lisbon. »

Alexis tenta de se rapprocher de la fenêtre mais Teresa l'arrêta avec sa main. Elle lui fit signe de se taire avec son doigt. Elles attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent le décompte d'une bombe.

Vous savez le bruit qui vous glace le sang. Un simple bruit qu'on retrouve dans les montres, les chronomètres et dans les bombes. Pour certain cas, on aimerait bien l'oublier ce bruit.

Elles prirent peur et leur souffle se coupa. Elles se dévisagèrent. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elles fassent un seul geste, elles étaient tétanisées. Le décompte agressait leurs oreilles, il sonnait comme le glas annonçant la fin de la partie

Oui, car désormais leurs vies étaient comptées.

oOoOoOoOo

Castle écrivit le numéro de téléphone de sa fille sur son portable et le colla à son oreille. Il attendit. Attendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son répondeur.

Il fronça les sourcils et mit son téléphone dans sa poche.

oOoOoOoOo

_Sur la scène de crime :_

Jane et Castle étaient dans l'ascenseur. Castle se mit à fredonner l'air qu'émettait l'appareil. Jane se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire que Rick lui rendit. Il arrêta de chanter et se mit à siffler, secouant de droite à gauche sa tête. Ils souriaient toujours. Le premier sourire de Jane de la journée.

« _Ca c'est fait, il sourit. C'est déjà ça. Maintenant je dois le faire rire...C'est déjà plus difficile. _Pensa l'écrivain. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage désiré, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent face à l'horrible smiley encore frai. Castle grimaça et Jane ne broncha pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier à réagir et il rentra dans l'appartement.

Il salua les légistes, Castle sur ses talons et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait le corps.

Les deux équipes y étaient et observaient la victime. VanPelt se tourna, le visage blanc, vers le nouveau venu. Voyant son teint, Jane pressa son pas et se pencha vers la jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à… Lisbon.

Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, le même teint, la même manière de s'habiller mais surtout les mêmes yeux. Des yeux émeraude, profonds qui vous ensorcèlent lorsqu'on les croise. Mais là ils étaient sans vie, plus de lueur, plus d'étoiles. Rien.

Comprenant maintenant le malaise de la jeune agente, Jane releva la tête, le visage durcit. Red John le provoquait, le narguait. Le tueur voulait qu'il pète les plombs. Et il réussit. Jane donna un coup de pied dans le lit. Il se fit mal mais ne broncha pas. Rien ne pouvait comparer la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant alors ce n'est pas un ridicule lit en bois qui lui fera quelque chose.

Il avait cru un instant que la jeune femme couchée là, par terre, était Teresa mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux, il avait su que ce n'était pas elle. Lisbon avait une tâche marron dans les yeux alors que la victime, non. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la même fossette.

Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point il pouvait observer Teresa. Et il se souvenait de chacun de ses traits, de ses particularités, comme cette tâche dans ses iris verts.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le corps. Il commença par son visage et descendait en fur et à mesure. Lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur son cou, il s'arrêta. Elle avait la trace de bronzage d'une chaîne. Où était-elle à présent ?

Il se releva d'un seul coup et se dirigea à la hâte vers les tiroirs d'une commode. Il les ouvrit tous : rien. Il fouilla tout les tiroirs et autres trucs de la chambre mais ne trouva rien.

Alors, il se tourna lentement vers le lit et s'y approcha, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avança une main tremblante vers la couverture qui recouvrait le lit et la tira, dévoilant sur un oreiller, une chaîne, la même que Teresa. La croix était posée sur une feuille pliée. Il la prit et la lu.

Six mots, une phrase. Son sang se glaça.

« _Teresa pourrait bien être la prochaine… »_

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Pas elle.**_

Tétanisées, c'est ce qu'elles étaient, là, plantées devant une bombe qu'elle ne voyait pas mais qui leur disait chaque seconde de se presser, de réagir. Teresa se reprit la première, étant un policier, elle savait faire la part des choses, bien que parfois, ce soit assez difficile.

Elle attrapa Alexis par les épaules et la secoua légèrement, l'a sortant de sa transe.

« Ecoute-moi. Il faut que tu te calmes. Respire calmement. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, sans broncher. Elle respira doucement et ferma les yeux, essayant d'une certaine façon de rependre le contrôle de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux remplis d'inquiétude de Teresa. Elle lui fit un sourire, essayant de la rassurer et de, peut être, se rassurer au passage.

« Voilà. Maintenant aide-moi à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Déclara la jeune femme en relâchant les épaules d'Alexis. »

L'adolescente acquiesça d'un signe de tête et parcouru la pièce du regard. Elle était sur une autre planète, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle faisait ce que Lisbon lui avait demandé. Sans rien dire. Tout était étrangement calme, pas un bruit. Rien. Sauf le décompte qui se voulait de plus en plus pressant. Il leur chuchotait presque « Dépêchez-vous, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Passons par la fenêtre, se serait plus simple. Proposa Alexis, ailleurs. »

« _Bien trop simple. _Pensa Lisbon. »

« Essayons. »

Elles se hâtèrent vers la fenêtre et Lisbon s'agenouilla pour faire la courte-échelle à Alexis. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle cria à l'agent que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait passer.

Lisbon sauta sur ses pieds, aux côtés de l'adolescente et se releva en se frottant les mains pleines de boue.

Elle leva le nez et se retrouva face à une forêt à perte de vue. Elle ouvrit la bouche de dépit. Comment allaient-elles faire pour sortir d'ici ? Décidément, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait dit.

Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre le bruit des voitures. Rien ? Même plus le bruit de la bombe, elle s'était déprogrammée ou bien le temps était écoulé et elle allait…

« Cours Alexis ! COURS ! Hurla Teresa en l'entraînant par le bras vers la forêt. »

La voix de l'agente la sortie de ses pensées et pour une fois depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de la cabane, elle se mit à réfléchir correctement. Alors, elle couru aux côtés de Lisbon le plus vite possible. Ses jambes la guidaient, son cœur s'affolait et sa respiration se coupa. Elle était morte peur.

Une explosion retentit, les propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. Elles tombèrent parmi les feuilles mortes et les brindilles, complètement sonnées.

Plus loin, on pouvait voir une cabane en feu, pratiquement enveloppée par les flammes. Mais seul un mur avait tenu et se consumait par les flammes. Le seul mur où se trouvait encore la marque du tueur.

Alexis se releva la première, se frotta son pantalon et regarda Lisbon qui était toujours à terre. Elle prit peur. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle plus ?

Elle se rua sur Teresa et la secoua dans tout les sens.

« Agent Lisbon ! Réveillez-vous ! Agent Lisbon ! »

Elle paniqua un peu plus, elle mit un doigt sur sa carotide mais elle le fit trop rapidement. Elle ne sentit rien.

« Non, non, pas maintenant. Teresa, debout ! »

Lisbon ne bougeait toujours pas. Alexis laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et prit sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et se faufilèrent entre ses lèvres. Elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle releva la tête vers le ciel, le menton tremblant. Elle hurla mais personne ne l'entendit, sauf les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent de peur dans un battement d'ailes.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était désormais seule. Seule parmi cette forêt, ces arbres, cette vie qu'elle essayait de rattraper d'une main hésitante. Elle était seule parmi toute cette douleur.

Alors qu'elle croyait que tout était fini, un grognement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et baisser la tête. Teresa se relevait légèrement sur ses coudes pour finalement finir à genoux, des feuilles et des brindilles plein les cheveux.

Alexis la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. De drôles de sentiments gonflèrent son cœur pour le faire repartir de nouveau. Elle souffla l'air qu'elle avait jusque là dans ses poumons, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait retenu. Rêvait-elle ?

Teresa la regarda sans comprendre, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Alexis ne rêvait pas, ce simple sourire lui montrait qu'elle avait eu tort. La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de l'agent en murmurant à tout bout de champ qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de joie.

La jeune femme serra l'adolescente affolée dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis peu s'était autant inquiétée pour elle lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Cette jeune fille était étonnante et incroyablement adorable et attachante.

Elle entendit la voix de l'adolescente, un murmure mélangeant peur, inquiétude et désespoir. Les paroles furent prononcées dans un souffle.

« J'ai peur. »

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, seuls les gestes comptaient, ils parlaient pour elles. Alors, pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait, elle la serra un peu plus fort contre elle et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes qui finirent leur trajet dans les cheveux flamboyants de la demoiselle. Les mots lui manquaient alors, elle prononça ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur.

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Alexis serra un peu plus ses bras autour du cou de Teresa lorsqu'elle sentit deux gouttes salées tomber sur ses cheveux. Elle renifla et expira par la bouche, laissant entrer au passage ses dernières larmes.

Alexis se dégagea des bras de Teresa en reniflant et s'essuya les yeux. Elle la regarda et plongea ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux de l'émeraude, elle lui accorda un sourire. Simple mais vrai.

Teresa se leva et tendit une main vers Alexis qui était toujours agenouillée par terre. La jeune fille regarda la main, sourit puis la pris. Elle voulut la retirer mais lorsqu'elle osa un mouvement, Lisbon la serra un peu plus dans la sienne.

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la forêt et s'y enfoncèrent.

oOoOoOoOo

Il descendit les escaliers à la hâte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de l'immeuble et passa devant les boîtes aux lettres.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta et fit marche arrière. Il se retrouva de nouveau en face des boîtes en fer lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'avait interpellé.

Un bout de papier dépassait de la boîte aux lettres de la victime. « _BILTON, Séléna & Franck_ » Lu Jane sur l'étiquette de la boîte aux lettres.

Il remarqua que la clé était dans la serrure, il la tourna puis l'ouvrit. Une feuille était collée sur la porte de la boîte aux lettres, il l'arracha puis la lu.

« _Ne te rappelle-t-elle pas quelqu'un ?_ »

Il regarda plus attentivement la photo de la jeune fille qui semblait endormie lorsque la réponse le frappa de plein fouet. Si, il savait à qui elle ressemblait. Sa petite fille décédée lui ressemblait tellement. Voilà comment elle serait si elle était toujours en vie. Seulement, elle ne serait pas rousse mais blonde et bouclée.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux à l'énonciation de sa petite fille. Il comprit que Red John n'avait pas fini de le narguer. La phrase suivante le confirmait.

« _N'essaye pas de la protéger, elle est déjà entre mes mains._ »

Puis la signature du tueur clôturait la lettre. Pas totalement, puisqu'il lui avait adressé un post-scriptum.

« _P.S : Ne t'inquiète pas, Teresa veille sur elle._ »

Il serra la feuille dans ses mains et des larmes de rage apparurent dans ses iris bleutés. Le tueur n'allait donc jamais le laisser tranquille ? Jamais laisser ses proches en dehors de cette histoire et la régler entre eux une bonne fois pour toute ? Apparemment pas.

Jane était la marionnette et le marionnettiste était Red John, c'était lui qui tirait les fils de sa vie. C'était lui qui le faisait vivre en lui rappelant chaque instant qu'il avait un but dans sa vie : sa vengeance.

Quelqu'un lui arracha la feuille des mains. Jane releva la tête pour se retrouver devant Castle.

Les yeux de l'écrivain se vidèrent de toute vie et le morceau de papier lui échappa des mains. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il recula légèrement en pointant du doigt la feuille, l'accusant silencieusement.

« Non, non. Pas elle, pas mon bébé. Non, pas mon bébé… »

Il heurta le mur derrière lui et il glissa lentement, s'asseyant par terre. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et répéta une nouvelle fois.

« Pas elle. Pas mon bébé… »

_**Chapitre 16 :**__** Douleur et compassion.**_

La douleur. C'est ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous vous cognez, vous frappez. Lorsqu'on reçoit sa première gifle. Lorsqu'on vit son premier chagrin d'amour, le premier décès d'un proche. Mais elle est supportable et surmontable.

Mais celle qui ressentait à cet instant n'était pas comparable. On avait enlevé sa petite fille, la chair de sa chair. On avait enlevé une partie de lui. On avait enlevé son sourire, son rire, la lueur dans ses yeux. On avait enlevé une partie de sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Littéralement. Cruellement.

Alors il était là, assis par terre contre un mur et il attendait. Mais attendait quoi ? Qu'on le soutienne, qu'on le fasse rire, qu'on lui demande de se réveiller car il avait crié toute la douleur du monde pendant son sommeil ? Peut être. Mais surtout, il attendait qu'on lui chuchote à l'oreille, d'une voix douce que sa princesse allait bien. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, alors il attendait.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que personne ne le comprenait. Ou peut être beaucoup trop. La personne en face de lui comprenait. Il était passé par là sauf que sa princesse n'était pas sortie victorieuse. Non, il n'avait pas entendu la douce voix à son oreille. Rien, seulement la musique de Bach résonnait parfois dans ses oreilles. Une si belle mélodie qui lui faisait revivre les pires souvenirs de sa vie.

Si belle mélodie qui lui criait les erreurs de sa vie, lui reprochant à chaque écoute.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. »

Richard releva la tête. Il put voir dans son regard qu'il était sincère. Une simple phrase qui l'avait, d'une certaine manière, rassurée. Savoir que quelqu'un comprend notre malheur console légèrement.

Oui, il le comprenait. Il avait vécu la même chose sauf que lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'espérer. Non, tout lui avait été enlevé d'un seul coup, à l'improviste.

Jane n'avait même pas pu dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Et lui, l'avait-il fait ? Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, dans cet immeuble, assis par terre, contre un mur à maudire le monde.

Jane aussi devait le maudire, depuis longtemps. D'un côté, Castle l'admirait. Il avait réussit à surmonter les obstacles qui lui barraient le passage, il avait réussi à vivre avec la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis le jour du drame. Depuis une éternité lui semblait-il.

« Vous savez, lorsque je vois des tulipes, mon cœur se serre. C'était ses fleurs préférées. Lorsque j'entends les préludes de _Bach_, ma gorge se serre et les larmes montent. Elle jouait tellement bien cette mélodie. Je la revois frôler les touches du piano avec ses petits doigts et sourire lorsqu'elle faisait une note. Elle était tellement belle, elle me ressemblait beaucoup avec ses bouclettes dorées et ses yeux bleus. »

Castle le regarda attentivement. Jane se confiait. Lui disant tout ce qui le hantait ou le faisait souffrir. Il le regarda attentivement, l'observant réellement, pour la première fois. Il ne voyait plus le consultant blagueur et riant à tout bout de champ, non il voyait sa vraie facette, celle d'un homme profondément blessé par la vie.

Jane avait un sourire en coin et les yeux dans la vague, il regardait au dessus de lui. Il se rappelait ses années de pur bonheur. Mais ce bonheur n'avait duré qu'un temps.

« Elle était si petite, si fragile. Et je n'ai su la protéger. »

Son visage était désormais fermé, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ressemblant à l'océan un jour d'orage. Son regard exprimait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il baissa son regard vers lui, le visage durcit.

« Vous savez lorsqu'on se rend vraiment compte qu'on ne la verra plus, qu'on ne la serrera plus dans ses bras, on a l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de nous. On veut que tout le monde partage notre douleur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dehors, des gens rient, sourient, pleurent de joie. Alors que nous, nous sommes là, seuls. Plongés dans nos pensées sans même se rappeler qu'il faut se laver, manger et vivre. On a l'impression que la vie nous a abandonnée. »

L'écrivain acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Oui, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il avait envie de se plonger dans ses pensées et ne rien faire d'autre. Être seul, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant. La solitude.

« Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, croyez-moi. Je suis passé par là et j'ai encore du mal à l'avouer. J'ai été anéanti. Je voulais mettre fin à mes jours. J'y ai longuement pensé. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Castle le dévisagea. En tout cas, lui, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps à sa place.

« Pourquoi ? Murmura Richard d'une faible voix. »

Jane lui sourit.

« Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je devais payer mes erreurs. Et puis ce n'est pas ce qu'elles auraient voulu. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'Alexis aurait voulu. Ni sa mère. Ni Kate. Ni son entourage. Il avait des gens pour le soutenir. Mais les années après le drame, Jane était seul. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Et même s'il avait eu le choix, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. Il se confiait de temps en temps à Lisbon lorsque le silence règne ou qu'il ne peut pas retenir plus de mystère.

Alors, il devait se relever, dans les deux sens du terme. Il devait faire face à ce que la vie lui imposait, aussi cruel que bon. Patrick lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever mais aussi lui montrant qu'il le soutiendra.

Il accepta la main tendue devant lui en souriant. Il se releva d'un coup sec et frotta ses habits pour enlever la poussière. Il devait prévenir sa mère, il devait prévenir Kate et les gars.

Sa mère, il la préviendra lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui. Pour Kate, il décida d'aller directement à l'hôpital. Et pour les gars, il demanda gentiment à Jane de s'en charger.

Il parla de sa décision à Jane qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire d'encouragement.

Dehors, il s'approcha de la route et siffla un taxi en mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche et leva le bras vers le ciel. Une fois à l'intérieur il donna le nom de l'hôpital et la voiture s'y dirigea, s'éloignant de la scène de crime pour finalement ressembler à un point jaune au loin.

Il tendit l'argent au chauffeur en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Il marcha calmement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Une fois à l'accueil, il donna le nom de Beckett et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Avant d'entrer, il inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Kate n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Elle se remettait de sa blessure, certes rapidement mais là n'était la question.

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la pièce, un grand sourire éclaira son visage, il le lui rendit du mieux qu'il le pu.

« Alexis n'est pas avec vous ? Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait me voir dans l'après-midi, après les cours. Sourit Kate. »

Castle ne répondit pas, il s'approcha du lit de Kate pour finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il regarda ses mains jointent sur ses cuisses, il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer. Kate, voyant son manège, fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il Castle ? »

Se mains devinrent moites à l'entente de la voix de Beckett, devenue soudainement tremblante. Il soupira, plaça ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et releva les yeux vers Beckett. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux de jade étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Il s'en voulut de la faire tourner en bourrique mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir mais la vie d'Alexis avait fait partie de celle de la jeune femme, il en avait conscience. Il lui devait la vérité. Il lui devait au moins ça.

« Alexis… Alexis s'est fait enlever par Red John. Dit-il dans un souffle. »

Le souffle de la jeune femme se bloqua. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il à s'en prendre à elle, à ses proches ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser en paix une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser se remettre de ses premiers évènements douloureux ? Trop de questions qui resteraient sans réponses. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

« Quand ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- On ne sait pas encore mais je dirais hier soir quand elle a quitté l'hôpital.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en regardant ses mains. »

Rick s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme et s'assit sur le lit. Il lui frotta le dos. Mais lorsque le bruit de ses larmes lui parvint aux oreilles, son visage se décomposa. Voilà, c'est ce qu'il craignait. Des larmes. Des larmes de douleur de savoir un être aimé entre les mains d'un psychopathe. Des larmes de culpabilité, pour ne pas avoir su protéger l'être aimé.

Il lui mit deux doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever lentement la tête. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, les yeux de jade fuyaient l'azur.

« Kate, regardez-moi. »

Son regard fuyait toujours.

« Regardez-moi. Murmura-t-il. »

Elle posa enfin son regard sur lui, il lui souriait doucement. Un sourire chaleureux et rempli d'encouragements. Des larmes coulaient encore sur son doux visage. Il les essuya avec ses pouces en posant ses mains sur chaque côté de son visage.

« On va la retrouver. Je vous le promets. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, au plus grand bonheur de Castle. Il relâcha finalement son visage mais resta à ses côtés. Le silence régna. Elle glissa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de l'écrivain et le serra contre elle. Des larmes mouillant silencieusement sa chemise. Il entoura ses frêles épaules et posa sa tête sur le haut de la sienne.

« Je suis sûr qu'Alexis va bien. Et puis elle n'est pas toute seule, l'agent Lisbon veille sur elle. Murmura Castle.

- C'est vrai.

- Elle est en sécurité. D'une certaine manière. Dit-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle ne fermant les yeux.

- On va la retrouver. On va les retrouver.

- Mmh, mmh. »

Il sourit devant le manque de participation de sa partenaire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable parfois.

« Ça va Kate ? Sourit-il.

- Mmh. Ça va mieux. »

Ravie de lui avoir remonté le moral, il frotta son dos et forma des petits cercles avec son doigt. Des frissons la parcoururent lorsqu'elle sentit les ronds que formait Castle dans le milieu de son dos.

Alexis lui manquait déjà. Le fait de la savoir entre les mains d'un tueur en série, doublé d'un psychopathe, l'avait anéantie. Le manque de sommeil se cumulait car, avant, elle n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte, elle se serait mise dans une colère noire et serait déjà en train de chercher la jeune fille dans tout les recoins les plus éloignés de la ville. Mais voilà, elle s'était fait tirer dessus et elle était morte de fatigue et puis le taux de morphine qu'elle avait eu dans son sang n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Oui, elle allait se reprendre et faire regretter le geste du tueur en série.

«_ Kate Beckett revient, gare à tes fesses mon vieux ! _»

oOoOoOoOo

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures avec Kate à se rassurer mutuellement, il l'avait finalement laissé en lui promettant de revenir la voir le lendemain. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers chez lui, sa mère devait être rentrée.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de chez lui, il huma l'air à grande bouffée et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il eut envie tirer une balle dans la petite chanson qui résonnait dans la boîte de fer. Il grogna de mécontentement et lança un regard noir vers les haut-parleurs. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sortit du cube de métal, la gorge serrée.

Il sortit ses clés et les fit tomber. Il soupira puis se pencha pour les ramasser. Il les inséra dans la serrure et tourna la clé. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et fit un pas dans son appartement, il trouva sa mère sur le canapé, lisant une revue.

Il se tourna vers le couloir, le suppliant intérieurement de l'aider mais le couloir resta silencieux. Il ferma finalement la porte. Le couloir résonna.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux mais il se retourna en plaquant sur son visage un sourire crispé. Sa mère délaissa quelques secondes sa revue pour lui sourire. Il avança d'un pas tremblant vers le canapé.

« Bonsoir mère. »

oOoOoOoOo

Elles marchaient, parfois couraient. Elles n'en pouvaient plus. Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir le diable aux trousses. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Red John se manifestait quelques fois en tirant une balle dans un arbre, frôlant les cheveux des jeunes femmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles oublient qu'il voyait tout et qu'il était là, tout près.

Alexis trébucha et tomba parmi les feuilles mortes et les brindilles. Lisbon s'arrêta et accourra auprès de la jeune fille qui peinait à se relever.

« Allez Alexis, debout. Dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider à se relever. »

Mais elle se dégagea, elle resta par terre. Et elle pleura d'épuisement.

« Je n'en peux plus. Dit-elle, le souffle saccadé.

- Je sais, moi aussi mais il faut continuer. »

Teresa s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue. Elle lui sourit doucement et Alexis puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever. Elle trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle fut debout mais elle parvint à se contrôler.

« Allez, viens. »

Teresa lui tendit la main et la jeune fille la serra. De toutes ses forces, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle avait absolument besoin de son soutien et de son aide. A tout prix.

Alors, elles se remirent en route. Lisbon devant et Alexis derrière, elles se tenaient les mains fermement. Leur seule véritable force. Celle de rester ensemble quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Elles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt puis s'effacèrent dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

oOoOoOoOo

Au loin, on pouvait entendre un rire résonner dans les montagnes. Un rire à faire pâlir la mort et envoler les oiseaux.

_**Chapitre 17 **__**: Simple promesse gravée à jamais autour de ton poignet.**_

Un couteau de lancer venait de lui frôler la tête, au passage, il lui coupa une mèche de cheveux. Alexis mit sa main sur sa bouche de surprise et de frayeur. La jeune fille se hâta à ses côtés pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Plus de peur que de mal comme on dit.

Teresa regarda, en plissant les yeux, l'outil tranchant enfoncé dans un arbre. Elle s'approcha lentement et le retira. Elle le mit dans l'étui de son Glock.

«_ On aura au moins une arme._ Pensa-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa la main de l'adolescente et elles continuèrent leur chemin dans la forêt. Alexis n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle venait d'échapper à une mort certaine ? Apparemment pas, d'après la jeune fille. Ce qui l'étonna fortement, alors, elle la regardait, essayant de voir la moindre parcelle de sentiment de frayeur ou de soulagement sur le visage de l'agent de police. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Son visage était illisible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Demanda Teresa en continuant de marcher.

- Euh… Rien, rien. Bafouilla-t-elle. »

Lisbon s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur ce qui inquiéta l'adolescente.

« Écoute, on est pourchassé par un psychopathe qui nous rappelle à chaque instant qu'il est derrière nous et qui joue avec nous. Alors crois-moi, ce n'est pas un couteau de lancer qui me fera le plus peur. »

Elle prit les deux mains d'Alexis dans les siennes et les regarda en souriant légèrement.

« Je suis déjà morte de peur. »

Surprise par sa confidence, Alexis serra d'autant plus les mains de la jeune femme. Elle les caressa avec son pouce.

Un coup de feu les fit réagir. La balle alla se loger dans un arbre, celui où se trouvait un peu plus tôt le couteau. De peur et de surprise mélangées, elles baissèrent leur tête.

Teresa se mit à paniquer et entraîna Alexis un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

« Vite, il faut y aller, on a assez trainé. Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée par la peur. »

Alors, elles se remirent à courir dans l'espoir d'arriver sur les bords d'une route. Ou tout simplement arriver à un endroit avec du réseau.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle rabattit sa couverture sur ses pieds et arracha ses perfusions. Des « _bip_ » retentirent immédiatement et Rick se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de bailler.

« Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Richard d'une voix encore endormie.

- Je vais au commissariat. »

Une infirmière rentra à ce moment là dans la chambre. Elle intima l'ordre à Beckett de retourner dans son lit mais Kate n'était pas d'accord.

« Melle retournez vous coucher. Vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir de votre chambre.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mon épaule ne me fait plus souffrir ! Mentit Beckett.

- Très bien, puisque vous voulez sortir de l'hôpital, je vais demander l'avis du médecin. Céda l'infirmière. »

Puis elle sortit.

Beckett se réinstalla sur son lit et croisa les bras d'impatience. Rick la regarda faire et esquissa un sourire devant la moue boudeuse qu'elle arborait. Elle était vraiment adorable quand elle le voulait.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour dire ce qu'elle pensait aux infirmières, son médecin entra, la tête dans son dossier.

« Bien. Vous vous êtes bien reposée et je me doute que vous devez avoir du travail alors, vous sortirez demain matin. »

«_ C'est déjà mieux que rien._ Se persuada Kate. »

« Très bien. Merci docteur. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. Kate soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle se tourna vers Rick et lui fit un petit sourire timide qu'il lui rendit.

« Je… J'ai une course à faire. Je repasserais lorsque j'aurais terminé. Bégaya-t-il en montrant de sa main la porte. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le regarda partir. Une fois dans le couloir, il se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle lui répondit sans trop d'entrain.

Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà la présence de l'écrivain.

oOoOoOoOo

Il entra dans une boutique et s'adressa au propriétaire avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, M. Castle ! J'ai reçu votre commande ! S'exclama le vendeur.

- Merci beaucoup Harry. Répondit Rick.

- Je vous en prie. »

Castle déballa le paquet et regarda l'objet dans les moindres détails. Il était magnifique. Les yeux de Castle brillaient d'excitation à l'idée d'offrir son cadeau. Oh oui, ça allait lui plaire !

« Dîtes-moi, c'est une bien jolie phrase, une vraie promesse. Remarqua Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Répondit Castle, les yeux toujours rivés sur le cadeau qui se trouvait dans sa boîte. »

Voyant qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le vieux monsieur le regarda en souriant, attendri. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un homme aussi amoureux. Tout le monde l'aurait deviné, personne n'offre ce genre de d'objet avec un message si significatif à un ami.

« C'est parfait. Merci. Déclara Rick en tendant une main vers le marchant. »

Il lui serra volontiers la main en souriant et vit l'écrivain s'éloigner, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux.

« Au revoir Harry ! Merci encore.

- Au revoir M. Castle, tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Il entendit les clochettes de la porte puis le vit siffler un taxi. Le véhicule jaune s'arrêta devant Castle puis finit par disparaître parmi le trafic de fin d'après-midi de New York.

Il secoua la tête en souriant et se remit au travail. Ce sourire, il allait le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme ce soir.

oOoOoOoOo

Kate soupira pour la centième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer ! Et ça, depuis que son écrivain était parti, c'est-à dire… 1h/1h30.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et frappa sa tête contre son oreiller. Elle en avait vraiment marre.

Elle tourna la tête et un objet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle décida d'aller voir ce que c'était.

Elle rabattit les couvertures sur le côté et se glissa lentement hors du lit. Elle posa les pieds par terre et des frissons la parcoururent lorsqu'elle sentit le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement des chaises qui étaient dans sa chambre et elle sut enfin à quoi ressemblait l'objet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle serra la peluche contre elle et la renifla d'une grande inspiration. Se rappelant à qui elle appartenait et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, des larmes obstruèrent sa vue. Sentant les sanglots lui serrer la gorge, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle rabattit ses genoux contre elle et les encercla d'une main. L'autre était devant elle, tenant la peluche qu'elle regardait inlassablement.

Elle finit par la serrer contre elle, essayant d'arrêter le chagrin qui montait de secondes en secondes. Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, libérant une unique larme qui coula sur sa joue puis se faufila entre ses lèvres. D'autres suivirent la première. Elle laissait libre court à son chagrin et essayait de montrer au monde entier à quel point elle souffrait et s'inquiétait.

Elle avait froid, ses pieds étaient gelés et le fait de pleurer la faisait trembler. Mais pas de froid, d'impuissance.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il sortit du taxi et commença à marcher, il dû se retenir pour ne pas sautiller de joie dans l'hôpital. Mmh, pas très poli d'être aussi heureux dans un lieu où des décès étaient prononcés chaque minute.

Il toucha la poche de son blouson où se trouvait la boîte et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de sa muse, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme et son sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Sa muse était sur les chaises à côté de son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même et elle pleurait silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, les sens en alertes. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de tristesse lorsqu'elle croisa le regard plein d'interrogations de Rick. Il la regardait sans comprendre, de l'inquiétude envahit son visage.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle recula doucement son buste dévoilant le petit ours qui trônait, souriant, contre elle.

A la vue de la petite peluche, le visage de l'écrivain se décomposa. Cet ours était la peluche d'Alexis, elle l'avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle la serrait contre elle lorsqu'elle était inquiète et le fait qu'elle l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital montrait à quel point elle pouvait tenir à Kate.

« Elle a dû l'oublier et … Et je l'ai trouvé là, sur la chaise. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient lorsqu'elle parlait et sa voix était chevrotante, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas assez pleuré et qu'elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rick l'avait remarqué.

Elle regarda la peluche qui se trouvait entre ses bras et elle se remit à pleurer. Des sanglots la secouant violemment.

L'écrivain s'assit à ses côtés et serra sa muse contre lui et la jeune femme encercla de ses bras le torse de l'homme qui la tenait contre lui, pleurant de plus belle.

« Mon dieu, Rick… Elle me manque tellement. »

Rick ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il lui fit un baiser sur le haut de la tête et ferma les yeux, essayant silencieusement d'apaiser la peine de sa muse et la sienne.

A lui aussi elle lui manquait mais il ne le montrait pas, son combat était intérieur. Pour la jeune femme c'était différent, elle ne pouvait retenir autant de tristesse et avec tous ces évènements, elle était à fleur de peau.

Elle agrippa la chemise de l'écrivain et pleura de plus belle. Décidément en ce moment elle rattrapait son retard question larme.

Castle se retira lentement de la jeune femme bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le serra un peu plus.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste qu'il n'avait pas eue le temps d'enlever et en sortit une petite boîte. Kate releva d'un mouvement timide la tête et regarda curieusement la boîte devant son nez.

Elle essuya les dernières larmes de ses joues et regarda Rick lui tendre la boîte. Elle le regarda sans comprendre et posa la question la plus bête qu'il soit lorsqu'elle reçut le paquet entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvrez-le. Lui proposa-t-il en souriant doucement. »

Elle commença à lever le couvercle et le posa sur ses genoux, elle déplia les papiers qui couvraient le bijou et se retrouva face à un magnifique bracelet en or. Des fils en or enroulaient le bracelet et une petite phrase reliait les deux parties du bijou. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire alors elle releva la tête vers Castle qui la regardait en souriant.

« Lorsque vous vous êtes fais tirer dessus, vous m'avez fait promettre une chose. Celle de toujours rester avec vous. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Elle réfléchit et hocha la tête en affichant un grand sourire croyant connaître la signification de cette petite phrase.

« Et bien, _Vade-Mecum_, en latin, est ma promesse. »

Elle regarda le bijou les yeux brillants de joie. Elle le sortit de sa boîte et le tendit à Castle. Elle remonta sa manche et demanda silencieusement à Richard de le lui mettre. Il détacha le bijou pour le mettre autour du poignet de sa muse, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois fait, elle regarda une dernière fois le bijou et rabattit sa manche. Elle releva la tête vers Rick, ses yeux de jade pleins de remerciements silencieux.

Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de l'écrivain et posa sa tête sur son torse. D'abord surprit, Rick se reprit bien vite répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Sentant qu'elle le remerciait, il lui fit un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils ne parlaient, les gestes parlaient pour eux.

oOoOoOoOo

Le cœur léger, Jane était dehors dans le vent glacial, assis sur un banc. Il réfléchissait à pleins de choses mais surtout à ce que devenait sa vie. Inconsciemment, Lisbon lui manquait. Terriblement. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'a retrouvent, il allait devoir vivre avec. Il ne devait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après tant d'effort. Il lui devait au moins ça.

Lorsque le manque se faisait trop oppressant et lui serrait la gorge, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait le visage de sa patronne souriant, faisant briller ses yeux émeraude. Il eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Oui, elle lui manquait. Comme tout le monde mais pas de la même manière que le autres. Bien plus.

Elle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage, sa raison de vivre. Elle était la personne qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

Bien que leur collaboration, au début, ait été désastreuse, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier la jeune femme, la trouvant drôle, douce et adorable derrière son masque d'une patronne froide, autoritaire et distante.

Sans se rendre compte, avec le temps, il s'était forgé une carapace qui contenait toute sa culpabilité, sa peine et son dégoût de lui-même. Teresa avait, à plusieurs reprises, essayé de lui faire sous-entendre qu'il était un homme bien. Sur le coup, il l'a croyait mais les images du drame revenaient au galop. A chaque fois. Le replongeant dans son profond mutisme qui faisait parti de sa vie.

Et puis ils étaient devenus très amis. Trop amis ? Peut être et il avait pris peur, il lui avait balancé des horreurs au visage alors qu'elle essayait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il avait nié en bloc, la repoussant si nécessaire mais leur dernière dispute avait été la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et il avait reçu en récompense une gifle. Gifle d'ignorance ou peut être de sentiments trop souvent enfouis et qui ne demandaient qu'à être montrer sous leur grand jour, leur vrai visage.

Oui, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Compte qu'il était décidément bien trop amoureux de Teresa.

Il avait eu des doutes lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa fille à Castle. Il n'en parlait jamais, encore moins aux gens qu'il connaissait depuis peu. C'était à ce moment là qu'il c'était dit que la douleur s'était estompée. Elle était toujours là mais elle était bien moins douloureuse. Bien sûr, il culpabilisait toujours mais moins.

Désormais son but dans sa vie n'était plus sa vengeance. Non, s'il parvenait à se venger du tueur qui avait anéanti sa famille, il perdrait Teresa. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Non, son but, désormais était de retrouver Teresa quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Il lui avait fait promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger et il tiendrait cette promesse.

Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire aussi léger que la brise qui souffla et s'engouffra dans son écharpe, la faisant virevolter dans les airs.

Il balançait ses pieds dans le vide et ses mains étaient sous ses cuisses.

On aurait dit un gosse. Un gosse heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

_**Chapitre 18 **__**: Toujours.**_

Elle retroussa discrètement sa manche faisant apparaître son bracelet tout neuf. Un sourire idiot se peignit sur son visage. Elle faisait ce manège depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son lit et que sa crise de larmes était passée.

Rick la regardait faire, riant discrètement. On aurait dit une gamine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son nouveau cadeau d'anniversaire comme si personne ne la voyait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remit sa manche en place.

«_ Castle t'a offert un cadeau, Richard Castle, l'écrivain, t'a offert un magnifique bracelet._ »

Si elle avait pu se gifler, elle l'aurait fait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle de telles pensées ? On aurait pu la prendre pour une adolescente follement amoureuse du garçon dans l'équipe de basket.

Elle perdit son sourire. Elle regarda son bracelet mais plus avec la même lueur dans les yeux. Elle le voyait différemment, comme pour la première fois. Non, il n'était plus le genre de beau bijou que l'on offre pour un anniversaire, pour Noël ou même pour se faire pardonner. Il avait quelque chose de précieux, des sentiments cachés qui ne demandaient qu'à être découverts. La phrase le prouvait. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi à cette phrase pleine de sous-entendu.

Elle leva lentement la tête vers l'écrivain qui regardait sa muse avec inquiétude. Son sourire s'était effacé et son rire s'était estompé dès qu'il avait vu celui de sa muse disparaître petit à petit.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette phrase ? »

Elle savait pourquoi il avait gravé cette phrase, il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour elle mais pourquoi lui dire maintenant ?

« Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai toujours su que vous seriez là pour moi, mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer une telle chose aussi facilement ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de la perdre, de vivre avec elle ? Pour toujours ? Décidément non, il ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer un tout petit quelque chose qui pourrait lui montrer que ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains et qu'il avait une chance d'y croire encore longtemps.

Mais lui avouer tout maintenant, il ne pouvait pas. Par respect pour elle et pour Josh. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

Alors, il releva la tête et elle pu voir dans ses yeux, une lueur de détermination. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette discussion en suspend.

« Parce que j'ai découvert que demain est un autre jour. Que, peut être demain, vous serrez enlevée par un psychopathe qui vous utilisera comme un jouet. Que, peut être, je ne vous verrais plus et qu'aujourd'hui sera mon dernier jour avec vous, mes dernières minutes, mes dernières secondes. »

Elle retint son souffle. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, littéralement.

« Alors je veux en profiter un maximum comme si demain, un glas, annoncera la fin du monde. Mais surtout, je veux que vous sachiez que je serais là pour vous. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, la faisant voir flou.

« Toujours. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Deux perles descendirent le long ses joues pour enfin s'écraser sur son bras, son poignet, sur son bracelet. Sur cette phrase maintenant complètement dévoilée. Son vrai sens était à découvert, une véritable promesse.

Une promesse à la vie, à la mort.

Une promesse qui dure pour toujours.

Alors, lentement elle se leva, se rapprocha de l'écrivain et finalement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour celer cette promesse. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant barrière aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

oOoOoOoOo

Un coup de feu. Encore. La balle alla se loger dans les feuilles sur lesquelles elles marchaient. Un petit cri sortit de la bouche de l'adolescente. Mais Lisbon ne criait plus à présent, son visage était fermé, ses yeux étaient éteints, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une ombre qui essayait désespérément de survivre en courant pour échapper à un psychopathe.

Un psychopathe qui se jouait d'elles. Qui jouait avec elles.

Alors elle s'arrêta mais la main qu'elle avait dans celle de la jeune fille l'a poussa à avancer d'encore quelques pas. Alexis s'arrêta brusquement de courir et elle se retourna, de la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage et des légères contusions apparaissaient de part et d'autre de son visage à force de courir à travers les ronces.

« Teresa dépêchez-vous, il faut continuer ! Hurla la jeune fille en tirant le bras de l'agent. »

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Un sourire qui apparait lorsqu'on a perdu tout espoir. Alexis connaissait ce sourire, le nombre de fois où elle l'avait lu et imaginer dans les livres de son père, lui suffisait pour comprendre que Teresa abandonnait, qu'elle baissait les bras.

Alors, elle se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme et prit son visage entre ses mains pleines de boues.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner ! Pas maintenant. Je vous en supplie Teresa, pas maintenant. »

Lisbon la regarda et mit ses mains sur celles qui entouraient son visage. Elle prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et les ramena devant elle. Elle caressa doucement le dos d'une des mains avec son pouce.

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Alexis. Comment veux-tu que l'on s'en sorte ? Nous sommes dans une forêt qu'on ne connait pas. On court sans s'arrêter depuis plusieurs heures ou peut être plusieurs jours. Comment veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Comment veux-tu ne pas perdre espoir ? »

Teresa lâcha les mains de la jeune fille pour prendre brusquement son visage entre ses doigts. Elle caressa ses joues avec ses pouces et lui sourit doucement, des larmes plein les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur le doux visage plein d'innocence de l'adolescente.

« Je me dis que cette forêt n'est pas sans fin. Que je vais revoir mon père. Qu'il va me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser le haut de ma tête. Que je vais sentir les doigts de Kate sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes, peu importe lesquelles. Que je vais entendre grand-mère me donner des conseils pour Ashley, juste pour me rassurer. Que bientôt, je serais dans mon lit, serrant mes draps et inspirant leur odeur. »

Alexis sentit les mains de Teresa se crisper contre ses joues, ses pouces ne la caressaient plus désormais. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, un sourire pour la rassurer. Et, d'un côté, se rassurer elle-même.

« Je garde espoir parce que je veux revoir tous les gens que j'aime et parce que je tiens à la vie. Alors ce n'est pas ce malade qui va me faire perdre espoir, Teresa. »

Voyant que Lisbon ne réagissait pas, Alexis l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua frénétiquement.

« Mais ouvrez les yeux Teresa ! Il joue avec nous, tout ce qu'il attend, c'est que l'on abandonne ! »

Elle essaya de plonger son regard dans celui de Teresa, une fois fait, elle continua, le visage sérieux comme jamais.

« Que l'on perde espoir. »

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de « réveiller » Teresa qui sortit de sa transe en clignant des yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne, pas maintenant, pas après avoir autant couru, autant eut peur, autant souffert, autant espérer.

« Ne me laissez pas, Teresa. Pas maintenant. »

Lisbon reçut ses mots en plein visage, ils eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la captivité pouvait créer des liens aussi forts. La jeune fille avait une totale confiance en elle. Peut être une confiance aveugle mais bel et bien une confiance.

« Je ne te laisserais pas Alexis. Je te le promets. Je serai toujours avec toi. Toujours. »

Alexis la regarda, elle vit à quel point elle pouvait être sincère. Elle lui accorda un sourire et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces.  
Teresa répondit à son étreinte en fermant les yeux, savourant le peu de bonheur qu'elles avaient.

« Comme dirait mon père : Vade-Mecum, Teresa. »

La jeune femme sourit sur son épaule.

« Vade-Mecum, Alexis. »

Et un coup de feu résonna dans la forêt. Elles se détachèrent, surprises, puis se remirent à courir, ne sachant pas où aller. Elles couraient sans but, sans endroit où aller. Mais elles couraient pour sauver, un tant soit peu, leur vie.

oOoOoOoOo

Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis qu'il avait enfin compris le bon sens des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour sa patronne. Mais surtout, il souriait parce qu'il était rassuré car ses sentiments étaient réciproques et c'est bien ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans une relation.

Il pensa à Teresa, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et où elle s'inquiétait en silence. Mais elle n'était pas seule, une jeune fille avait été enlevée, la fille de Castle.

Castle. Un homme bon mais tellement casse-pieds. Jane esquissa un sourire en coin. Il était un peu comme ça. En tout cas, il l'avait été jusqu'à ce que les deux amours de sa vie disparaissent. Angela et Charlotte Jane. Sa femme et sa fille.

Alors, il avait décidé de dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années à quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Jamais quelqu'un ne devait subir une chose pareille et pendant longtemps il avait cru être le seul mais aujourd'hui sa vision du monde était différente. D'autres gens étaient dans la même posture que lui, et il le réalisait que maintenant. Grâce à l'enlèvement de la fille d'un écrivain qu'il connaissait, désormais, plutôt bien.

Ca avait été bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait souhaitée pour le romancier. Mais malheureusement pour Castle, s'était arrivé, sans prévenir. Comme pour lui. Alors il compatissait, d'une certaine façon.

Il compatissait parce que, lui aussi, était passé par là et qu'il avait souffert. Il en avait voulu à la terre entière mais il avait fini par s'en vouloir à lui-même. A regretter de ne pas avoir écouté sa femme, le suppliant d'arrêter de jouer au médium et de ne pas lui avoir dit une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Comme son petit ange aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux azurs.

Alors, il avait dit tout ce qu'il ressentait à Castle, pour d'un côté se rassurer et d'un autre, espérer qu'il n'était pas mort de l'intérieur.

Il avait été sincère dans ses paroles, il avait essayé de l'être le plus possible pour donner plus de sentiments dans ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Et Castle l'avait écouté, sans rien ajouter de plus. Il lui avait posé une seule question que tout le monde se posait lorsqu'ils connaissaient son passé mais qu'ils n'osaient demander.

Mais aussi, il lui avait dit toute la vérité pour que, si un jour, Richard ait envie de se confier, il sera là pour l'écouter et ne pas l'interrompre comme il l'avait fait.

Il avait envie de montrer qu'il était, lui aussi, un homme bon mais casse-pieds.

Il regarda le ciel et sourit doucement. Il finit par fermer les yeux, se remémorant cette mélodie qui avait sonné comme un glas dans ses oreilles. Un glas annonçant qu'il ne serait plus heureux.

Il tapa ses cuisses de ses doigts, imitant les touches d'un piano. Il rejouait Les préludes de Bach sur ses cuisses.

En silence.

Doucement, le vent lui souffla l'air dans ses oreilles. Il se rappellera toujours de cette chanson.

oOoOoOoOo

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, pensif. C'était triste ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Le malheur régnait près de lui, pour l'instant.

Alexis et l'agent Lisbon avaient été enlevées par ce tueur en série, Beckett était à l'hôpital, Castle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et Patrick Jane souffrait comme jamais.

Et lui, comment ce sentait-il ? Mal, pour tout dire. Mais Lanie essayait de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

La tristesse, le malheur, l'inquiétude et le désespoir régnait depuis quelque temps à New York au NYPD. Mais dans ce monde aux nuages gris, un rayon de soleil, appelé « amour » avait pointé le bout de son nez. Oui, il était amoureux. Amoureux d'une femme qui passait sa vie avec les morts, leur parlant, leur racontant sa vie et ce qu'elle pensait du cadavre en face d'elle.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Richard était amoureux d'une jeune femme qui pouvait paraître dure, froide et distante mais qui, au fond d'elle, était douce, adorable et attachante nommée Kate Beckett, lieutenant au NYPD. Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient attirés l'un et l'autre.

Ils se provoquaient souvent, jouant à « qui craquerait le premier ». Ils souffraient aussi lorsqu'ils voyaient l'autre dans les bras d'un(e) inconnu(e).

Mais son côté « grand frère protecteur » les avaient poussé, Ryan et lui, à protéger Kate de Castle pendant un moment. Lorsque l'écrivain était partit dans les Hampton avec son ex-femme et lorsqu'il n'avait jamais appelé Kate pour la prévenir qu'il aimerait bien retravailler avec elle ou tout simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'était bien ça qui avait fait souffrir le plus Kate. Et il en avait voulu à Rick, comme Ryan.

Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'étaient bel et bien des âmes-sœurs.  
Il y avait aussi Grace et Wayne qui étaient amoureux. Les regards, les gestes et les petites attentions ne trompent jamais. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué qu'ils avaient été ensemble un temps mais que ce temps, d'après eux, était révolu.

Et enfin, il y avait Jane et Lisbon. Mais pour eux, c'était plus compliqué de cerner leurs sentiments. Lisbon paraissait dure et froide mais, comme Beckett, elle était adorable douce et attachante. Elle se méfiait facilement des gens de peur de souffrir un jour. Exactement comme Kate.

Finalement, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, elles avaient été toutes les deux profondément marquées par la vie dans le passé et avaient désormais peur d'aimer de nouveau, croyant que lorsqu'on aimait, on souffrait obligatoirement. Beaucoup de personnes avaient essayé de leur dire qu'elles se trompaient mais elles étaient aussi bornées l'une que l'autre et c'était difficile de les faire changer d'avis. Avec Beckett en tout cas.

Et il y avait Jane. Un homme sur lequel la vie avait décidé de s'acharner. Un homme qui avait perdu les deux femmes de sa vie d'un seul coup. Un homme qui aurait voulu mourir en même temps que ses trésors. Un homme qui avait finalement accepté ce qu'il lui arrivait, se dégoûtant de lui-même. Un homme qui vivait animé par un désir de vengeance tel qu'il devenait fou à l'énoncé du tueur. Un homme qui avait, un jour, rencontré une jeune femme qui avait fini par l'aider à surmonter quelques uns de ses démons. Un homme qui commença à aimer cette jeune femme. Un homme qui se rendit compte de ses sentiments et qui avait désormais peur qu'elle les découvre.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du mentaliste. Seulement lui pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Le cycle recommençait comme une chanson sur laquelle nous n'appuyons jamais sur pause.

La vie est toujours ainsi.

_**Chapitre 19 :**__** Nouvelle piste.**_

Ils s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs minutes et l'air leur manquaient. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'une de ses mains caressait son cou tandis que l'autre se mettait dans ses cheveux. Rick avait placé sa main dans le milieu de son dos et l'autre se trouvait sur sa joue.

Et ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lorsque les poumons de Kate la brûlèrent par le manque d'air, elle se détacha doucement de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras qui grogna de mécontentement. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa Richard faire de même.

Elle lui sourit timidement et se mordit un doigt en regardant par terre.

« Je… Commença-t-elle. »

Mais une infirmière les interrompit.

« Melle Beckett, vous pouvez sortir de l'hôpital. »

Kate se retourna d'un seul coup et afficha une mine tel un enfant prit sur le fait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et plaqua un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres avant de répondre à la femme en face d'elle.

« Merci, je vais remplir les papiers et je sors. »

L'infirmière acquiesça en souriant et lui tendit les fameux papiers de sortie. Kate les prit et se mit à la recherche d'un stylo pendant que la femme sortit de la chambre. Elle fouilla les tiroirs de la table de chevet : Rien. Frustrée, elle soupira bruyamment. Mais lorsqu'elle allait se relever, un stylo apparut devant son nez. Elle releva lentement la tête et découvrit un Richard Castle perdu comme jamais et qui lui tendait son stylo.

Elle se releva complètement et accepta l'objet d'un sourire.

oOoOoOoOo

Il parcourait les rues de New York et regardait toute les vitrines de magasins avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait travailler sur l'enquête mais là, tout de suite, il avait envie de prendre du bon temps avant de se replonger dans cette affaire qui l'incluait personnellement.

Un magasin d'instrument attira son attention. Dans la vitrine, il pouvait voir un magnifique piano noir à queue. Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et de joie mélangées et il passa la porte d'entrée du magasin faisant sonner une petite clochette du haut de la porte, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

Un vieil homme sortit du débarras, derrière le comptoir et afficha un grand sourire à son nouveau visiteur.

« Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, se serait pour essayer ce piano. Je peux ? Demanda Jane en pointant ledit piano du doigt.

- Bien sûr, allez-y. Lui dit le vieil homme alors que son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Merci. Répondit Jane, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. »

Il se dirigea machinalement vers le magnifique instrument et s'y installa. Il parcourut les touches de ses doigts et son sourire s'agrandit.

Un _Do_ fut la première note, suivit de près par un _Ré_. Les notes finirent par se succéder jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse pratiquement plus voir les doigts du consultant.

Son sourire s'estompa et son visage devint sérieux : il était concentré. Il bougeait la tête au fur et à mesure des notes qui sortaient de l'instrument, ses yeux étaient clos.

Le vieil homme le regarda faire, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette mélodie et ça lui avait manqué. Voir un homme la jouer avec tant d'intérêt lui mit du baume au cœur.

Le _Fa_ fut la dernière note. Jane ouvrit les yeux et se remit droit sur le tabouret. Il réajusta son costume et regarda sa main gauche qui était encore sur le clavier. Sur cette main se trouvait son alliance. Il inspira un grand coup puis retira petit à petit sa bague.

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface d'un seul coup, arrêtant son geste de délivrance.

Il se revoyait devant l'hôtel tendant une main à sa future épouse en souriant, heureux comme jamais. Il entendait le froissement des draps lorsque sa femme, pendant la nuit, se retournait pour se blottir contre lui. Il se revoyait sourire dans la pénombre quand elle faisait ça. Il se revoyait l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots doux dans son oreille.

Il se revoyait, peu après la nouvelle annonçant qu'il allait être papa, dehors, assis sur le trottoir, la tête dans ses mains ne sachant pas de quelle manière il devait réagir.

Il se revoyait tenir la main de sa femme qui était en train d'accoucher lorsque les cris d'un bébé retentirent, annonçant la naissance d'une merveilleuse petite fille, nommée quelque temps plus tard Charlotte.

Il revoyait son petit ange jouer du piano, ses petits doigts fins parcourant les touches. Il entendait sa fille le supplier de la regarder jouer « Papa, papa. Regarde comme je joue bien. ». Il se revoyait courir après elle dans le jardin et hurler lorsqu'il l'attrapait et la soulevait dans les airs. Il la revoyait souffler les bougies de son septième anniversaire et taper dans ses mains lorsqu'elles furent toutes éteintes. Son dernier anniversaire.

Il se revoyait, appuyé contre un mur, son bras sur ses yeux et comptant jusqu'à trente. Il entendait les pas pressés de Charlotte dans le salon, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Il se revoyait traverser le couloir et sourire lorsqu'il entendait les rires étouffés de sa petite fille, dans le placard, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible et criant « C'est bon, j'suis cachée ! »

Il la revoyait accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête dans ses mains, regardant les flocons de neige qui tombaient. Elle avait, dans ces moments là, un sourire émerveillé et des yeux brillant d'excitation à l'idée de sortir faire une bataille de boules de neige.

Tous ces souvenirs le heurtèrent de plein fouet, disant qu'il ne devait pas oublier tout les moments de bonheurs et de joies passés avec elles.

Non, il ne les oubliera pas, jamais. Et il les aimera pour toujours mais il devait faire son deuil et continuer de vivre. Il devait s'occuper du présent désormais, pas du passé.

Alors, il retira définitivement sa bague et la fit rouler dans le creux de sa main. Un faible sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il embrassa du bout des lèvres le bijou où était gravé « _Angela et Patrick, pour toujours._ »

Il se leva, les larmes aux yeux, remercia le vieil homme puis partit, faisant sonner une nouvelle fois la clochette au dessus de la porte.

Le vendeur s'approcha du piano lorsqu'un objet sur le clavier attira son attention. C'était une bague, une alliance plus exactement, mise sur la touche _Fa_ du clavier.

La dernière note de la mélodie. La fin de la chanson.

oOoOoOoOo

Lanie était toujours sur la scène de crime, inspectant le cadavre. Esposito était partit il y a environ une demie heure. Ryan parcourait la pièce, cherchant le moindre indice.

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, bien qu'il fasse pratiquement nuit, il vit un trou. Il s'approcha un peu plus et reconnu celui d'une balle.

Il regarda en plissant les yeux ce qui se trouvait en face de l'appartement et découvrit un immeuble. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour appeler Esposito.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle appuya sur le haut du stylo, puis la mine disparût. Elle se releva et tendit l'objet à Castle, ayant les feuilles dans l'autre main. Remarquant son manque de réaction, Kate s'approcha de Richard et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Castle ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Il secoua la tête et mit toute son attention sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Kate retira sa main et lui tendit un peu plus près le stylo.

« Tenez, votre stylo. Dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Merci. Répondit-il d'une voix lointaine en reprenant son stylo et en le rangeant dans la poche de sa chemise. »

Kate pencha sa tête sur le côté et scruta Castle, remarquant qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude.

« Castle, est-ce que ça va ?

Il hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire, ce qui rassura Beckett.

« On y va ? J'ai fini de remplir les papiers de sortie et j'ai rangé mes affaires. Dit-elle en enfilant une manche de son manteau. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et mit, à son tour, sa veste. Kate prit les papiers qu'elle avait posés sur le lit, le temps de mettre son manteau et sortit de la chambre, suivie de près par Castle. Elle sentit une main sur la sienne, défaisant ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac et Rick le porta sans accorder un regard à la jeune femme qui, pourtant, lui souriait.

Elle posa les papiers sur le comptoir, à l'accueil et sourit à l'infirmière lorsqu'elle les prit et lui dit que tout était en ordre.

Rick s'était retiré et il l'attendait à la sortit de l'hôpital, devant les portes coulissantes, à l'intérieur. Son portable vibra et il mit le sac de Kate sur un siège dans la salle d'attente. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« _Nouvelle piste, rejoins-nous au commissariat. Esposito._ »

Il le rangea dans sa poche et reprit le bagage de Kate lorsqu'il la vit arriver, un sourire discret sur le visage. Il lui sourit en retour.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de son chemin et mima le chiffre deux à Castle et tourna les talons. Elle couru jusqu'à l'accueil et demanda quelque chose à l'infirmière derrière le comptoir.

Elle finit par s'engager dans le couloir de droite en courant.

Rick décida de l'attendre en s'asseyant sur un siège dans la salle d'attente, le sac de Kate sur ses genoux.

oOoOoOoOo

Esposito se retrouva dans le même ascenseur pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Ryan l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il sourit à cette pensée car depuis quelque temps, l'enquête n'avançait pas vraiment et ça avait commencé à l'inquiéter.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sortit de la boîte de fer pour se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement où avait eu lieu le crime.

Il entra et l'odeur du sang s'engouffra dans ses narines, le faisant grimacer. Il parcourut le salon pour finalement se retrouver en face du smiley souriant dans la chambre de la victime, Séléna Bilton. Le mari de la victime avait été prévenu dans la journée et il avait un alibi en béton, il était innocent. Il aurait été incapable de tuer sa femme.

Lanie avait fini par partir.

Esposito s'approcha de Ryan qui regardait le trou dans la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils. Il se mit à ses côtés et inspecta à son tour la fenêtre. Ryan qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta lorsqu'il vit Esposito près de lui.

Javier esquissa un sourire en coin, fier de son effet.

« On ne l'avait pas vu. Elle a dû être tirée d'en face, lui dit Kevin en montrant le trou puis l'immeuble en face.

- Ouais, répondit Javier. Faudra qu'on jette un coup d'œil. Dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour mieux inspecter le trou. »

Ryan acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Tu as prévenu Castle ?

- Ouais, dit-il en tapant légèrement la vitre pour connaître sa solidité. Mais j'pense qu'il était avec Beckett, il m'a dit qu'elle sortait en fin de journée.

- D'accord.

- Ils vont sûrement aller directement au commissariat.

- Sûrement, répondit Kevin en regardant son collègue faire. »

Esposito se releva et inspecta les ruelles désertes à l'extérieur en fronçant les sourcils.

« On connait l'heure de la mort ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son coéquipier.

- Lanie n'est pas sûre mais elle a dit entre minuit et une heure du matin.

- Mmh, quand il n'y a pratiquement personne dans les rues. »

Kevin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« On a qu'à aller interroger la voisine, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps, proposa-t-il.

- C'est parti. »

oOoOoOoOo

Elle entra dans la salle de repos et elle le vit assit sur un fauteuil, riant à gorge déployé avec d'autres médecins.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et fit face à Kate. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Il se leva et se planta devant elle. Et en retour, il reçut une gifle magistrale.

« Hey, mais ça n'va pas ? Dit-il en se passant une main sur sa joue en feu.

- Si, et toi ? Pas trop honteux de ne pas être allé voir sa petite amie une seule fois alors que tu travailles ici ? Tu n'es même pas venu prendre de mes nouvelles, Josh ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Josh grimaça et se retourna vers les autres médecins, leur demandant de quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils firent. Il fit une nouvelle fois face à sa future ex-copine.

« Je suis désolé Kate, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail, se défendit-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est vrai que tu étais dé-bor-dé ! Dit-elle en montrant du doigt les bouteilles de bières sur la table basse. »

Il grimaça, cette fois, il avait perdu.

« Ecoute, commença-t-il.

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne suis pas stupide, Josh, dit-elle en se rapprochant de la sortie. Tu n'es même pas venu me voir une seule fois, pas une seule ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Kate… Tenta-t-il. »

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en claquant la porte quelques instants plus tard. »

Josh s'approcha d'un fauteuil et se laissa tomber. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Il soupira et secoua la tête, dépité.

oOoOoOoOo

Voyant sa muse revenir, Castle se leva en souriant. Mais il disparut bien vite lorsqu'il la vit, furieuse comme jamais. Elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus l'écrivain. Il l'a rattrapa à grandes enjambés et se mit devant elle, lui barrant la route.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien, dit-elle en essayant de le pousser d'un bras, sans succès. Poussez-vous Castle.

- Non, pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce qui ne va pas, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec un air de défi dans les yeux, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il hocha la tête. Avez-vous oublié que j'ai une arme, Castle ?

- Non, mais vous par contre, vous avez oublié que vous n'en avez pas, dit-il en montrant du doigt la ceinture de la jeune femme d'un sourire moqueur. »

Gênée, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle regarda machinalement sa hanche où se trouvait ni son insigne ni son arme.

« Mmh, il faut que j'aille au commissariat et que je passe chez moi déposer mes affaires, dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

- D'accord, c'est moi qui conduis. »

Alors qu'elle allait protester, Castle secoua un doigt en l'air.

« Ne dîtes rien, vous ne pouvez pas conduire. Ne le niez pas. Je sais que votre épaule vous fait encore souffrir, dit-il en souriant légèrement devant la mine surprise qu'abordait Kate. »

Et sans un mot, il monta dans sa voiture côté conducteur. Beckett secoua la tête en souriant puis ouvrit la portière et s'assit à côté de l'écrivain. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à bouder. Voyant l'air triomphant de Castle, elle décida de se venger.

« Ne soyez pas trop fier, c'est bien la dernière fois où vous conduirez en ma présence, dit-elle en souriant.

- Taisez-vous, je savoure ma gloire, aussi petite soit elle, lui répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un large sourire.

« Au fait, les gars ont une piste mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Castle tourna les clés, faisant gronder le moteur. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et cala.

« Mmh... »

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

« C'est ce que je disais, c'est bien la dernière fois où vous conduirez en ma présence, Castle. »

Pour toute réponse, Richard lui fit un énorme sourire et démarra une nouvelle fois la voiture pour quitter l'hôpital.

oOoOoOoOo

Jane déambulait toujours le rues de New York, sa main touchant inlassablement le doigt où manquait son alliance lorsque son téléphone dans la poche de son costume trois pièces sonna. Il tâta les deux poches, plongea sa main dans l'une d'elle et en sortit son portable. Il regarda l'écran qui affichait un nouveau message, il l'ouvrit.

« _Il faut que vous veniez au commissariat, les gars ont une piste. Castle._ »

Il le rangea dans la même poche et siffla un taxi.

oOoOoOoOo

« Alors, apparemment, l'appartement d'en face appartenait à un certain… Alex Keenan. Il est mort il y a plus de sept ans. Depuis, personne ne veux habiter son appartement, trouvant ça trop morbide, dit Esposito en regardant le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Inhabité ? Mais comment le tueur a pu tirer de là- bas dans ce cas ? Demanda Kate en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Javier. »

Jane était assit sur une chaise et il réfléchissait. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais où ?

« On sait quoi d'autre sur lui ? Demanda Beckett.

- Mmh, il a été marié à une certaine… Esposito écarquilla les yeux devant le nom de famille qui se trouvait dans le dossier. Angela Jane. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Patrick qui désormais se souvenait de cet homme.

_**Chapitre 20 **__**: Pourchassées.**_

« Ma femme m'avait parlé un jour de son ex-mari. Lorsqu'on s'est connu, elle était encore mariée mais ils ont fini par se séparer… A cause de moi, leur dit Jane doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Rick.

- Rien ou en tout cas pas grand chose. Angela et moi sommes tombés amoureux lors de notre première rencontre, pratiquement, continua Jane, un sourire en coin. Son ex-mari l'a appris et lui a demandé de s'éloigner de moi mais elle n'a pas voulu et a demandé le divorce. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Le silence régna d'un seul coup dans le commissariat. Grace, fleur bleue qu'elle était, mit une main sur son cœur.

« C'est si romantique. »

Jane lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Quand se sont-ils séparés ? Demanda Kate d'une petite voix, toujours appuyées sur son bureau mais beaucoup moins à l'aise. »

Jane réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre au lieutenant.

« Et bien, ils étaient ensembles depuis cinq ans lorsque j'ai connu Angela. Ils se sont séparés un an plus tard si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- A cause de toi. Conclut Cho. »

Et il se prit un coup de coude de Rigsby dans les côtes.

« Oui, Cho, à cause de moi, lui dit Jane avec un sourire triste. »

Beckett réfléchissait, de la fumée pouvait presque sortir de ses oreilles. Elle demanda le dossier d'Alex Keenan à Esposito qui le lui tendit.

« _Il est mort il y a sept ans… Cause de la mort : Inconnue ? Comment ça « inconnue » ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?... Il y a sept ans. Mmh, sept ans…_ _Pourquoi voulait-il mourir secrètement il y a sept ans ? _Pensa Beckett. »

Elle se releva d'un seul coup de son bureau. Castle la voyant réagir ainsi, déduit qu'elle avait une piste, une piste sérieuse. Il sourit.

« Jane, votre femme, quand est-elle décédée?

- Il y a sept ans, pourquoi ? Demanda Jane doucement.

- Alex Keenan est mort il y a sept ans et de façon dite « inconnue ». Et c'est à cette époque que votre femme et votre enfant ont été assassinées. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux équipes, attendant leur approbation. »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, en accord avec ce que venait de leur dire Beckett. Elle sourit puis mit une main sur sa hanche.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir aller voir cet appartement, conclut-elle. »

Cho ordonna à Rigsby et VanPelt de rester au commissariat alors qu'il s'empressait de rejoindre les autres. Rigsby se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

« Tu comprends ce que je dois endurer à chaque enquête ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse. »

oOoOoOoOo

La porte céda sous le coup de pied d'Esposito. Ils se dispersèrent en hurlant « R.A.S » dans tous les coins. C'est à ce moment là que Castle et Jane rentrèrent timidement dans l'appartement à moitié vide.

Beckett les appela depuis la chambre à coucher. Seule une table se trouvait au centre de la pièce, des fiches et des photos étaient dessus.

« Il vous surveille, Jane, dit-elle en tendant des photos au consultant. »

Patrick les prit et les regarda attentivement. Sur une on pouvait le voir rentrer dans le magasin d'instrument de musique. Sur une autre, il était installé devant le piano et regardait ses mains qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux. Et sur la dernière, on pouvait le voir jouer, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en avant.

Machinalement, il toucha le doigt sur lequel se trouvait quelques temps auparavant son alliance. Il s'assit sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table et se passa une main sur son visage, complètement déboussolé.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose ou sentir que quelqu'un m'espionnait. Mais non. »

Castle s'approcha légèrement de lui, un sourire d'encouragement accroché sur les lèvres.

« Vous étiez peut être ailleurs. »

Jane secoua la tête de façon négative. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être ailleurs.

Alors que Castle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui trouver une seconde excuse, la voix d'Esposito se fit entendre dans le salon.

« Hey, venez voir ça ! »

Beckett sortit la première et se dirigea vers Javier qui était accroupi par terre. En la voyant arriver, il se releva et montra le sol du doigt.

« Une douille. Une seule, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à son tour, regardant attentivement la douille qui était coincée entre deux planches du parquet, pratiquement invisible. »

Elle releva légèrement la tête et fit face à une fenêtre. Elle se leva et s'y rapprocha. Elle donnait sur l'appartement de la dernière victime, sur le salon plus exactement.

« C'est d'ici que le tueur a tiré. Il doit être un professionnel pour avoir réussit à achever sa cible qu'avec une seule balle, dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre de l'appartement de la victime du doigt. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Castle se mit devant la fenêtre, bouchant la vue de Kate. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Castle, poussez-vous ou je vous pousse par la fenêtre. »

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Chiche, dit-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. »

Beckett se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui, un air de défi dans ses iris de jade. Castle perdit son sourire et mit ses mains devant lui en signe de soumission.

« Je plaisantais, Beckett. »

Ryan et Esposito ricanèrent et Jane esquissa un sourire. Kate lui adressa à son tour un rictus moqueur et s'éloigna de lui, triomphante.

Castle regarda la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle courait toujours lorsqu'elle trébucha et mit ses deux mains devant elle pour se rattraper du mieux qu'elle put. Elle sentit deux bras la soulever et vit des lèvres s'étendre pour finalement lui sourire gentiment.

Teresa lui prit la main et la guida vers la forêt, se remettant à courir. Mais la jeune fille trébucha une nouvelle fois. Elle avait les genoux par terre, les mains devant elle et ses cheveux pendouillaient, touchant pratiquement le sol boueux.

« Il faut que je fasse une pause, déclara-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

- D'accord, j'en ai besoin moi aussi. Trouvons un endroit où nous serons à l'abri. »

Teresa tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui la regarda et la prit en soupirant. Le simple fait de se relever devenait douloureux.

Elles continuèrent de marcher lorsqu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas derrière elles. Alexis serra la main de la jeune femme, la peur lui montant à la gorge.

Lisbon accéléra discrètement le pas, ne voulant pas alerter l'étranger qui les suivait. Alexis se mit au même rythme que la jeune femme.

Les pas derrières elles se firent plus pressants. Il se rapprochait.

L'adolescente ne put retenir un couinement de sortir de sa bouche et qui mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle avait peur, très peur. Trop peur.

Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de se retourner et faire face à leur poursuivant. Mais s'il était armé, avec quoi se défendrait-telle ? Avec ce minable couteau de lancé dans l'étui de son Glock ? Non, bien sûr que non. Alors, elle se contenta d'accélérer sa marche.

Un rire leur parvint. Teresa le connaissait, bien trop. Sa main devint automatiquement moite dans celle de l'adolescente et son visage se décomposa. Maintenant elle avait peur.

Et sans le moindre signal, elle se mit à courir, entraînant avec elle la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite.

Elle courait pour survivre quelques minutes de plus, si possible. Elle courait pour sauver la vie de cette adorable adolescente qui, d'après elle, n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps, pas vécu assez de choses pour mourir maintenant. Elle courait pour qu'Alexis puisse, au moins une dernière fois, serrer son père dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur.

Elle courait pour sauver sa vie, pour avoir le temps d'avouer à son intenable consultant à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point le fait de penser à lui l'avait, en quelque sorte, aidée à survivre. Elle courait pour ne pas perdre face à Red John car si elle abandonnait, Jane abandonnerait aussi.

Elle courait tout simplement pour voir une dernière fois le sourire et les yeux rieurs de Jane.

Elle courait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas que, derrière elle, dans la pénombre de la forêt, une lame brilla, prête à être lancée et pour rien au monde, manquer sa cible.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle prit le verre et avala tout le contenu en grimaçant lorsque l'alcool descendit dans sa gorge, la brûlant au passage. Elle posa le verre sur le bar et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle les rouvrit pour finalement les poser sur la bouteille qui la narguait. Elle grogna et tendit la main vers ladite bouteille pour remplir son verre maladroitement. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire ressentir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant le fond de son verre, croyant trouver la réponse. »

Rageusement, elle fit valser le petit verre dans la cuisine. Elle se laissa glisser le long des placards et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, se répéta-t-elle. »

Alors, lentement, elle se releva, prenant appui sur le bar et se dirigea vers les escaliers en titubant.

« C'est malin, je suis complètement saoule, se sermonna-t-elle. »

Martha s'accrocha à la rambarde et monta, du mieux qu'elle pu, les marches. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle dû faire une pause lorsqu'un vertige l'a fit tanguer dangereusement. Elle se passa une main sur le front et tenta de se ressaisir.

Une fois son malaise passé, elle continua son chemin jusque devant une porte fermée. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes et l'odeur de sa petite-fille la fit vaciller lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de faire barrière aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

D'un pas trainant, elle se dirigea vers l'étagère où trainaient toutes les photos de la jeune fille, allant de son plus jeune âge à aujourd'hui. Elle passa une main sur un cadre et caressa d'un geste tendre le visage souriant de sa petite fille, souriant elle-même, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle délaissa la photo et se tourna vers le lit, contre le mur.

Elle s'avança et s'y assit. Elle vit le livre pour l'école qu'Alexis avait tant de mal à lire mais elle se forçait et souvent, elle s'endormait, le livre sur son ventre. Elle le prit et vit un marque-page dépassé.

« Page 207, lut-elle. Elle l'a presque fini. »

Elle le reposa, faisant voltiger la poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des jours. Martha tapota d'une main tremblante l'oreiller de sa petite fille et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle finit par s'endormir. Deux larmes dévalèrent sa joue, en travers pour finalement tomber sur l'oreiller de sa petite-fille dont elle pleurait l'enlèvement silencieusement.

Elle aimerait bien la revoir se plaindre à propos de ce livre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir.

Elle aimerait bien venir éteindre sa lampe de chevet, lui retirer son livre des mains et lui faire un baiser sur le front, lui murmurant en un doux « Fais de beaux rêves. »

Elle aimerait bien, juste une dernière fois.

_**Chapitre 21 :**__** Qui est-il ?**_

La porte d'entrée claqua et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Richard est rentré, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! Paniqua-t-elle. »

Alors elle se leva et réajusta correctement les couvertures. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sécha ses deux uniques larmes de ses joues. Elle passa une main sur son tailleur et sur sa jupe pour faire disparaître un minimum les pliures et elle inspira un grand coup.

Elle plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Un mal de crâne lui tambourinait la tête. Elle se passa une main sur le front en fermant les yeux et esquissa une grimace de douleur. Elle grogna. Non, ça n'allait pas être facile de lui mentir.

Elle descendit lentement les marches, une par une. Arrivée en bas, elle se tint à la rambarde et sourit à son fils.

« Richard ! Tu es déjà rentré ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais, mère, il est plus de 18h, c'est normal que je sois rentré !

- Ah, dit-elle en regardant l'horloge dans la cuisine. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Il l'analysa du regard, une moue songeuse sur son visage. Il voyait bien qu'elle se cramponnait à la rambarde au point que la jointure de ses doigts soit blanche. Il voyait les énormes cernes noirs sous ses yeux bleus. Il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas.

« Mère, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle baissa piteusement la tête, ne pouvant supporter les yeux bleus de son fils. C'est en la baissant qu'elle vit les morceaux de verres qui trainaient encore par terre, pointant du doigt sa faiblesse passagère.

« Je… Je vais bien Richard, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en relevant la tête, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. »

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard vers ses chaussures, suppliant silencieusement une solution au parquet.

« J'ai vu les bouts de verres par terre dès que je suis rentré. Alors, je te le demande une dernière fois : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Elle se dégagea violement des mains de son fils et releva son regard obscurcit par la colère. Elle pointa le torse de l'homme du doigt.

« Ma petite-fille a été enlevée par un tueur en série qui ne laisse jamais en vie ses otages, elle doit être morte de peur, elle a peut être froid, faim, blessée. Tu es sur cette affaire et tu peux, à l'improviste, te faire tuer. Kate s'est fait tirer dessus, elle a failli y passer. Pour diminuer ma tristesse et mon inquiétude je bois à en être pratiquement saoule et toi tu me demandes ce qu'il ne va pas ? Hurla-t-elle, des sanglots plein la voix. »

Des larmes de rage trop longtemps enfouies coulaient désormais sur son visage. Elle qui était si forte, qui ne laissait rien paraître, craquait devant son fils, l'accusant indirectement. Qu'elle mère ferait une chose pareille ? Accuser son fils d'une chose pour laquelle il n'est pas responsable.

« Mais rien ne va en ce moment Richard, rien ! Lui di-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Elle s'assit sur une marche et toisa son fils du regard. Son visage s'adoucit, dévoilant sa face cachée. Cette face montrant qu'elle souffrait comme jamais, qu'elle s'inquiétait, qu'elle s'imaginait les pires choses qui pouvaient arriver à son fils et à sa petite-fille.

« Alors ne me demande plus ce qu'il ne va pas, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et l'obligea à se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Elle mouilla sa chemise de ses larmes et la cramponna avec ses mains.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et posa la sienne sur cette dernière en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. »

Martha sourit contre son torse. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, elle le savait mais il avait mis tout ce poids sur ses épaules pour soulager la tristesse de sa mère. Peu importait comment elle l'avait élevé, c'était un homme drôlement bien et elle en était persuadée.

oOoOoOoOo

« Où est Castle ? Demanda Ryan à Beckett.

- Il est rentré chez lui, il s'inquiète pour sa mère. dit-elle sans relever le nez du dossier qu'elle épluchait. »

Kevin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit à son bureau, relisant pour la centième fois le dossier d'Alex Keenan. Tout le monde le lisait pour la centième fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryan soupira et jeta le dossier sur son bureau.

« J'en ai marre, on n'avance pas ! Se plaignit-il.

- Arrête de geindre et lis, on a peut être manqué quelque chose, lui dit Esposito, le nez dans le dossier. »

Frustré, il se remit au travail en jurant dans sa barbe.

Beckett releva la tête de son dossier pour s'adresser à Jane.

« Jane, Red John a l'habitude de ne laisser aucun indice ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien je suis allé voir Lanie toute à l'heure et elle m'a dit que les deux corps n'avaient aucun indice qui pourrait nous envoyer sur une piste.

- C'est étrange, ce n'est pas dans son habitude. Normalement il s'amuse avec moi en me lançant des énigmes. Il n'a vraiment rien laissé ? Demanda-t-il à Beckett alors qu'elle lui répondait négativement de la tête. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et parcourra de long en large la pièce, une main sur son menton. Il se planta devant Beckett.

« Je peux voir les photos.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant le dossier.

- Celles où je suis devant et à l'intérieur du magasin de musique. »

Elle lui tendit lesdites photos que Jane prit. Il les feuilleta rapidement, Beckett le dévisageait, impatient d'avoir une nouvelle piste. Le visage du mentaliste s'illumina et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Kate sourit à son tour, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir du commissariat.

« Je connais les méthodes de Red John et il connait les miennes mais j'ai dû l'embrouiller en allant de ce magasin. Ce n'était probablement pas dans ses plans. Ca a dû éveiller sa curiosité. Et il ne savait pas ce que je faisais là-bas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Demanda Rigsby, toujours aussi curieux. »

Pour toute réponse, Jane lui sourit et tendit les photos à Beckett. C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit la marque de bronzage sur l'annuaire gauche du consultant. Elle fronça les sourcils mais quelques secondes après, son visage s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.

« On devrait aller voir le vendeur, conclut-il. »

Beckett acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son sourire ne la quittant pas, elle se leva et prit sa veste, qu'elle enfila à la hâte.

« Esposito et Jane vous venez avec moi, Ryan tu restes là. J'appelle Castle pour qu'il nous rejoigne. »

Ryan soupira de lassitude et Esposito se leva en prenant sa veste, frappant au passage l'épaule de son coéquipier en signe d'encouragement.

Beckett, Esposito et Jane s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur pendant que Kate téléphonait à l'écrivain.

oOoOoOoOo

Encore quelques secondes et le couteau fut lancé, tout droit vers sa cible et pour unique but : la tuer, mais se sera une mort lente et douloureuse. Red John ricana en les voyant courir de la sorte.

« Courez mes petits lapins, courez mais le chasseur ne vous ratera pas, rit-il. »

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'une racine ferait trébucher sa cible, la faisant se baisser et éviter involontairement son couteau de lancé. Pas complètement manquée car, tournant sur lui-même, le couteau entailla profondément l'épaule de Teresa qui hurla de douleur et tomba de tout son long sur le sol.

Alexis s'arrêta brusquement de courir et accourut auprès de Teresa qui roulait sur le sol en se tenant l'épaule. Lorsque l'adolescente vit du sang s'échapper de la main de l'agent, elle prit peur et tenta de soulever Teresa.

« Levez-vous, il faut que l'on se mette à l'abri. On soignera votre épaule après, dit-elle en prenant son bras. »

Lisbon grogna et se releva, aidée par la jeune fille mais elle retomba sur le sol, la douleur était beaucoup trop forte.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alexis entendit le rire de Red John derrière elle, il se rapprochait dangereusement. Alors, dans un dernier espoir, elle ramassa le couteau et le lança à l'aveuglette dans la pénombre de la forêt.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru atteindre sa cible mais se fût le cas car peu de temps après l'avoir lancé, elle entendit un hurlement déchirer le silence de la sombre forêt.

La jeune fille resta coit mais elle se reprit bien vite et tira d'un coup sec le bras en bonne santé de Teresa, la faisant se lever difficilement dans un grognement de douleur.

Elles se remirent à courir, la jeune fille tenant toujours le bras de Teresa, l'obligeant à ne pas s'arrêter tandis que la jeune femme cramponnait son bras, croyant que s'il elle le lâchait, il allait tomber.

Un buisson touffu apparût devant elles et elles sourirent de soulagement. Elles s'y cachèrent derrière, fermant les yeux et l'oreille aux aguets.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elles purent entendre un hurlement de rage résonner dans la nuit, parmi les arbres silencieux, seuls témoins de ces atrocités. Parmi les cerfs relevant la tête jusque là penchée pour brouter l'herbe et s'enfuyant de peur. Parmi les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent dès que le cri avait retentit dans la forêt.

Fuir, c'est ce que la nature fait lorsque le danger rôde.

oOoOoOoOo

« Alors, on récapitule ? »

Tout le monde dans la pièce soupira. Visiblement, ils ne le voulaient pas vraiment, récapituler.

« On récapitule, décida Ryan. On sait qu'il était l'ex-mari de la femme de Jane. »

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent.

« Il était un avocat très réputé, célibataire et sans enfant. Apparemment, son divorce l'avait anéantit. »

Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Peut être était-ce le manque d'activité et d'amusement qui les faisaient rire pour rien ?

« Il n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis plus de dix ans. Sa voisine avait prévenu les autorités de sa soudaine « disparition » lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus pendant un bon mois. Dit-il en mimant les guillemets ce qui soutira quelques sourires aux gens présents autour de lui. Les autorités ont annoncé officiellement son décès trois ans après. »

Il tourna la page en humidifiant son index.

« Mmh. Oh ? Rectification, il a été fiancé à une certaine Hailey Morgane, mais elle est morte deux jours avant son mariage. Plutôt étrange comme coïncidence, dit-il en relevant la tête du dossier. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Frustré que personne ne lui réponde et ne l'écoute, il soupira bruyamment.

« Hey ! »

Ses collègues sursautèrent tous. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Demanda timidement VanPelt.

- Je disais que c'était plutôt étrange comme coïncidence, non ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Il se frappa le front et tendit les mains devant lui d'un air blasé.

« Mais qu'elle soit morte deux jours avant son mariage, bon sang !

- Ah si, c'est vrai, c'est étrange, lui dit Rigsby, un air gamin gravé sur le visage. »

Ryan soupira une nouvelle fois et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cho vint à son secours.

« On sait aussi qu'il a grandit dans un cirque, c'est là qu'il a rencontré Angela Jane.

- Il faisait quoi comme numéro ? Demanda Rigsby soudainement plus intéressé. »

Ryan tourna quelques pages et une fois tombé sur la bonne, il fit parcourir son doigt sur le papier.

« C'était un lanceur de couteau. Le meilleur de la troupe. »

oOoOoOoOo

Elle arrêta le moteur et sortit de sa voiture. Le long du trottoir, un taxi s'arrêta et Castle en descendit. En le voyant, le visage de Kate s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle vint à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide.

« Hey, Castle.

- Hey, lui dit-il d'une voix sans appel. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le retint par le bras alors qu'il s'élançait à la suite des garçons. Il regarda la main qui tenait son bras et soupira.

« Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

- Rien, tout va bien, dit-il sans pour autant la regarder. »

Elle mit une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle délaissa la joue de l'écrivain pour remonter sa manche. Castle, la voyant faire, fronça les sourcils. Elle leva son poignet et désigna le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert du doigt. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Cette promesse ne va pas que dans un sens, Castle, lui dit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle le vit sourire un peu. »

Il hocha la tête et elle remit sa manche en place. Elle partit rejoindre les gars qui les attendaient dans le magasin. Castle regarda le sol devant lui, ses yeux dans la vague.

« Castle, vous venez ? Lui demanda Beckett, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. »

Il releva la tête et vit Kate à l'embrasure de la porte, une main sur cette dernière. Il lui rendit son sourire et accourut à ses côtés.

Beckett s'avança vers le comptoir où se trouvait le vendeur qui les regardait d'un regard interrogateur.

« Bonsoir monsieur, lieutenant Beckett du NYPD.

- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

-Peut être, vous connaissez cet homme ? Dit-elle en glissant la photo de Keenan sur le comptoir.

- Mmh, non mais la couleur de ses yeux me dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit de si beaux yeux chez un homme, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai que cette couleur est assez rare. Ils sont de couleur ambre très claire. Ils sont vraiment très beaux.

- Et inoubliables, rajouta le vieil homme. »

Kate esquissa un sourire.

« Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Mmh, marmonna-t-il en prenant la photo dans ses mains et en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Oui, il y a ce grain de beauté, là, juste au dessus de la lèvre, dit-il en montrant la photo du doigt. »

Kate se pencha en dessus et plissa les yeux.

« Quand avez-vous vu l'homme dont vous nous parlez pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle en récupérant la photo pour la ranger dans la poche de sa veste.

- Quelques heures après votre visite, monsieur, dit-il en désignant Jane du doigt. »

Patrick pointa son torse de son doigt, demandant silencieusement si le vendeur lui parlait. Le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête et lui fit signe de se rapprocher avec sa main, ce qu'il fit.

« D'ailleurs, il est venu me réclamer l'objet que vous aviez laissé sur le piano. Au début j'ai refusé en lui disant que ce genre de chose ne se donne pas à n'importe qui mais il m'a dit qu'il était de votre famille, alors je lui ai donné. Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

Alors que Beckett allait lui répondre, Jane la devança.

« Non, vous n'auriez pas dû, lui reprocha Jane. »

Kate se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard réprobateur. Jane regarda le vieil homme qui semblait surpris puis la surprise laissa place à la culpabilité.

« Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je tenais beaucoup à cet objet, le rassura Jane d'un sourire. »

Le vendeur parut soulagé car il retrouva le sourire.

« Quel était cet objet ? Demanda Kate au vendeur.

- C'était mon alliance, lui répondit Jane. »

Elle esquissa un sourire mais le fit disparaître avant de se retourner. Elle prit une mine faussement surprise.

« Votre alliance ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, sourit Jane. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais se contenta de lui sourire puis elle refit face au vendeur qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Cet homme, il était plutôt grand, petit ou de taille moyenne ?

- De taille moyenne, se rappela-t-il. Il était tellement banal qu'il est facile de l'oublier mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de client donc je me souviens de tous, sourit-il. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour vérifier si Esposito notait tout ce que le vendeur disait d'important. Elle n'avait plus de question mais Jane en avait encore.

« Mon alliance, c'est tout ce qu'il vous a demandé ?

- Non, il m'a demandé ce que vous jouiez au piano et lorsque je lui ai dis le titre, il… il a eu un drôle de sourire.

- Quel genre ? Demanda Beckett.

- Et bien, un sourire malsain, peut être même sadique, c'est assez difficile à dire. Ses yeux se sont illuminés aussi. On aurait dit qu'il… Jubilait. Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien le mot. »

Le visage de Jane s'assombrit, c'était lui.

Celui qui lui avait volé son alliance était Red John.

_**Chapitre 22 :**__** Ce que la vérité peut faire.**_

Il tapa du poing sur le comptoir. On lui avait volé son alliance, l'objet montrant qu'il avait aimé une femme plus que tout.

Il sortit précipitamment du magasin sans le moindre regard aux gens présents. Castle voulut le suivre mais Kate l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras. C'était elle qui devait aller lui parler.

Alors, elle sortit en courant du magasin, elle regarda de tous les côtés pour finalement l'apercevoir au loin, donner un grand coup de pied dans les poubelles. Elle le vit passer ses mains sur sa tête et les enfouirent dans ses cheveux, l'air perdu.

Il tourna la tête et dû remarquer le banc qui était à ses côtés. Il s'y assis et repassa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Kate s'avança vers lui timidement.

« Jane ? »

Surpris, il releva d'un seul coup la tête pour rencontrer les yeux remplis de compassion de Beckett. Doucement, il lui sourit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle toujours en s'approchant pour finalement se poster devant lui. »

Il hocha la tête et lui fit de nouveau un sourire. Kate savait bien qu'il était faux, qu'il remettait son masque du consultant rieur, rempli de joie et de bonheur.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le banc. »

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. »

Il grimaça, il détestait cette phrase, encore plus lorsque la personne n'y connaissait vraiment rien et ne pouvait comprendre. Mais pour Kate s'était différent et il l'ignorait.

« Lorsque que j'étais petite, ma mère me disait souvent de ne jamais essayer de comprendre la douleur des autres, surtout lorsqu'on ne l'a pas vécue. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi et elle m'avait répondu en souriant que lorsqu'on a connu cette douleur, on la cache. Personne ne devrait savoir qu'une telle chose nous est arrivée. Que cette douleur ne se comprend pas. »

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle et il la vit regarder droit devant elle, ses mains jointent sur ses cuisses, les yeux dans la vague. Elle avait un léger sourire en coin, presque invisible.

« Mais votre douleur je l'a comprends, je l'ai vécue. »

Surpris, il ouvrit la bouche et lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Ma mère s'est faite assassinée lorsque j'avais 16 ans. J'étais jeune et inconsciente à l'époque. Si bien que le jour de son décès, mon petit monde s'est écroulé, la fatalité des choses m'a frappé en plein visage. Je ne voulais plus vivre, je voulais baisser les bras mais je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner mon père qui avait besoin de moi. »

Son visage était maintenant durci, ses mains étaient moites sur ses cuisses et ses yeux étaient baissés vers ses pieds.

« J'en ai voulu à la terre entière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça m'étais arrivé à moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas mais c'est comme ça. J'en ai voulu à mon père, il n'était pour rien mais j'avais besoin d'un responsable, peu importe lequel. C'est après que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle s'était faite assassinée, qu'elle avait été tuée par quelqu'un. Alors enfin, j'en ai voulu au meurtrier. »

Il tourna la tête et prit la même position que la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se venger.

« Et je l'ai tué. »

D'un coup sec, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait tué la personne responsable du meurtre d'une part de sa famille, de son enfance, d'elle. Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et, ça vous a… Soulagé ? Demanda-t-il pour avoir enfin une réponse à sa question.

- Non. »

Il soupira bruyamment.

« Je m'étais dit que le jour où je le retrouverai, je le tuerai et ce poids sur mes épaules disparaîtra, que je respirerai pour une fois correctement et que j'appellerai mon père pour lui dire « Tout est terminé, Papa. Maman peut désormais reposer en paix. » Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, lorsque je lui ai tiré dessus, ma respiration s'est bloquée et les larmes sont montées. Je me suis rendue compte qu'en le tuant, il enfouissait les raisons de l'assassinat de ma mère avec lui, que des questions demeuraient sans réponses. »

Jane la regardait, il ne l'a lâchait pas des yeux, il était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment la suite.

« Mais je ne regrette rien. »

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, sa gorge était sèche.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il remarqua alors les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Parce que ce jour là, j'ai eu le choix. Le choix de sauver une vie, l'une était mon bonheur, ma joie, ma raison d'aller au travail le matin et l'autre mon passé douloureux, les réponses à mes questions, mon bonheur qui ne sera que passager.

- Laquelle avez-vous tué ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Mon passé.

- Et qui est celle que vous avez sauvée ? »

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et elle lui répondit, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

« Celle de Castle. »

Et à cet instant, elle vit le premier vrai sourire sur le visage du consultant, le premier depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle le lui rendit, non sans une once de gêne. Comment ne pas l'être ? Ses sentiments étaient quelque peu mis à nus.

« Je me suis dis que j'avais fais le bon choix. Si j'avais laissé le meurtrier tuer Castle, je connaitrais les réponses, certes, mais après ? A qui est-ce que j'aurais pu exprimer ma joie ? A Castle ? Non, il ne serait plus là. Mon bonheur n'aurait duré qu'un temps, après le manque de Castle se serait fait sentir, serait devenu trop grand, trop important et la douleur de mon passé aurait refait surface. Alors, j'ai fait le bon choix.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Surprise qu'il soit d'accord avec ses propos, elle lui sourit ce qui fit plisser ses jolis yeux de jade, les faisant briller. Une question lui brûlait désormais les lèvres, elle se décida à la poser.

« Et vous, avez-vous réfléchi à votre vengeance ?

- A votre avis ? Aurais-je enlevé mon alliance si je n'y renonçais pas ?

- J'en déduis que vous avez réfléchi et choisi la bonne solution alors, sourit-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et rit légèrement.

« C'est ça. »

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Mais le fait que Red John détient mon alliance me rend fou de rage. En l'enlevant ça a été une délivrance, certes mais elle m'était liée, le seul lien encore présent entre ma femme et moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de me la prendre.

- Vous avez raison, j'aurais eu la même réaction à votre place. »

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son gilet sous le regard interrogateur de Jane. Elle plongea sa main dans le col de son pull et elle en sortit un collier avec au bout, l'alliance de sa mère. Elle passa une main dans son cou et détacha le bijou qu'elle fit tomber dans le creux de sa main.

« C'est le seul lien qui me reste avec ma mère. Elle m'avait dit que lorsque je me marierais, elle me donnerait son alliance que je porterais à mon doigt. Elle me l'a fait promettre. Alors, en attendant, comme pour honorer cette promesse, je la garde autour de mon cou. »

Il dévisagea cette jeune femme en face de lui qui se confiait sans vraiment le connaître, qui lui parlait de son passé plutôt commun au sien, qui regardait en souriant la bague dans sa paume, qui honorait la promesse d'une personne disparue. Il dévisageait cette jeune femme extraordinaire en face de lui.

Alors, il se permit de sourire et de poser une main sur le genou du lieutenant, le massant délicatement.

Elle couvrit le bijou de ses doigts et ferma les yeux, deux timides larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, une coulant sur son nez pour finir sur le bout et tomber sur sa main. L'autre, traversant sa joue et se faufilant entre ses lèvres tremblantes par le froid et la douleur ravivée.

Sa main dans laquelle se trouvait le bijou se posa sur celle de l'homme qui lui massait gentiment le genou.

Le fait de se confier à quelqu'un qui comprenait et avait vécu la même chose leur avait fait du bien, à tous les deux.

Par ses confessions, une solide amitié venait de se créer.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle parcourra les touches des ses doigts. Elle appuya sur une, le son en sortit instantanément. Elle sourit. Elle appuya sur une deuxième touche, la même chose. Elle finit par jouer, fermant les yeux, savourant le son qu'elle produisait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter. Cette chanson retraçait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse.

Son masque de douleur et de tristesse avait disparu dès que les notes avaient retentis.

Un verre de vodka se trouvait sur le piano, Martha ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Une seule larme coula sur son visage souriant.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle grimaça en se tenant l'épaule. Dieu qu'elle avait mal ! Alexis devait lui mettre une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. A la place, elle gémissait de douleur.

Elles étaient cachées dans ce buisson depuis plus d'une demi-heure et aucun bruit aux alentours. Alexis tendit le cou et regarda derrière elles : rien. Elle fronça les sourcils, trouvant ça étrange. Elle enleva sa main de la bouche de Teresa, qui, aussitôt se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

L'adolescente la regarda, inquiète mais elle devait savoir si la voie était libre. Alors, elle prit dans l'étui du Glock de Teresa le couteau de lancé.

« Je reviens, lui dit-elle. »

Lisbon ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête. Elle était ailleurs, dans d'autre condition, elle aurait su que ce que faisait la jeune fille était suicidaire mais là, elle pouvait à peine bouger son bras blessé.

Lentement, Alexis se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations au passage. Elle enjamba le buisson, regardant de tous les côtés.

Elle avança lentement, faisant craquer les feuilles. Elle marcha sur une plus grosse brindille qui craqua sous son poids, lui faisant baisser le regard. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit des gouttelettes de sang sur les feuilles mortes, elle fronça les sourcils et continua à avancer, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Le sang se fit plus important et comme un pressentiment, elle releva la tête. Ce qu'elle vit en face d'elle, la fit hurler de terreur.

Les yeux de Teresa jusque là fermés, s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

« Alexis, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée. »

oOoOoOoOo

Il regardait depuis un bon moment la porte d'entrée du magasin où en était sortit précipitamment Jane suivit de Kate.

« _Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent,_ pensa-t-il. _J'aimerais bien savoir les mots qu'elle utilise pour le réconforter. »_

Il sourit.

« _Beckett sait mieux que personne réconforter les gens. Il faut juste voir comment elle fait avec Alexis. »_

Son sourire s'agrandit mais finit par s'estomper petit à petit, réalisant que sa petite fille, sa princesse n'était pas là.

Son petit ange était entre les mains d'un psychopathe doublé d'un tueur en série. Il avait mit sa propre douleur de côté pour soutenir Beckett. Mais, il avait pratiquement fini par oublier que sa princesse n'était plus là, près de lui, assise dans le canapé du salon, observant longuement la rose que lui avait offert Ashley.

Un profond dégoût de lui-même lui monta à la gorge. Il avala difficilement, sa gorge était sèche.

Comment pouvait-il encore sourire, rire, vivre correctement alors que la mort courait probablement après sa fille ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Quel père ferait une chose pareille ?

Il regarda son reflet dans la porte vitrée, il eut envie de tout casser. En cet instant, il ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous le coup de la colère.

Son reflet dans la vitre fut remplacé par le visage souriant de sa petite princesse, lui rappelant quel horrible père il était en cet instant.

Son royaume ne se trouvait plus sous le beau ciel bleu, quelques nuages par ci, par là, des oiseaux chantant dans les arbres, lui, le roi, sur le balcon de son château respirant à plein poumon le bonheur, sa petite princesse près de lui, son bras encerclant ses épaules pour mieux la sentir contre lui.

Non, son château se trouvait sous le ciel gris, les nuages noirs grondant, faisant taire les oiseaux. Lui, le roi, se trouvait sur le balcon, les bras tendus sur le rebord, malheureux comme jamais. Sa princesse avait disparu. Le dragon l'avait emporté de son aile.

Lorsqu'enfin, il la serrera dans ses bras, il repensera à ce que Santayana disait :

« _Ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du passé sont condamnés à le revivre. »_

_**Chapitre 23 **__**: Dans un élan d'espoir.**_

Tétanisée, c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle regardait des yeux écarquillés et terrorisés l'homme devant elle. Un sourire malsain apparût sur le visage taché de sang du tueur en série.

Il avança légèrement en boitant, le couteau dans sa cuisse l'empêchait de marcher correctement. La jeune fille ne réagissait toujours pas, elle n'osait pas. Son souffle se fit saccadé, sa poitrine se soulevant bien plus vite qu'habituellement. Elle tremblait. Elle ferma les yeux, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'en les rouvrant, elle se trouverait dans son lit, en sueur, serrant de toute ses forces ses malheureux draps.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était toujours dans la forêt mais le tueur n'était plus devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un bras entourer sa gorge. Instinctivement, elle mit ses mains sur l'avant-bras autour de son cou dans un élan d'espoir.

Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Le sourire malsain de Red John s'agrandit, il resserra son étreinte autour du coup de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, elle commençait à manquer d'air. Elle agrippa un peu plus fort le bras autour de son cou et tenta de s'en défaire. En retour, le bras serra un peu plus fort, la faisant gémir.

Elle baissa légèrement sa tête, mettant sa bouche à la hauteur de l'avant-bras. Dans un élan d'espoir, elle le mordit de toutes ses forces.

Automatiquement, Red John la lâcha dans un hurlement, lui permettant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. L'oxygène passa dans ses poumons, les brûlant au passage et elle se sentit revivre. Deux timides larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de ses paupières et glissèrent sur ses joues.

Elle se retourna et fit face au meurtrier. Voyant qu'il se tenait le bras entre ses jambes, elle remarqua le couteau.

Lentement, elle leva sa jambe et donna un gros coup de pieds dans celle blessée du tueur qui hurla de douleur.

Sous la violence du coup, il tomba à la renverse, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Dans un élan d'espoir, elle courut sans un regard derrière elle.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle se leva d'un bond. Le cri de l'adolescente résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, comme un écho qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Sa mâchoire se serra inconsciemment et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle enjamba le petit buisson et grimaça lorsque son bras bougea malgré elle.

Un cri masculin retentit dans forêt silencieuse.

Elle marcha à la hâte puis au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle entendit des pas, pressés eux aussi. Machinalement, elle se mit en position de combat : les jambes légèrement écartées pour être plus stable, son bras blessé le long de son corps, tendit que l'autre tenait son épaule.

Son visage marquant la douleur qu'elle ressentait fut remplacé par un visage dur, ne montrant aucune émotion.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, une respiration saccadée se fit entendre, un souffle de terreur peu après. Teresa fronça les sourcils.

Alexis apparût dans son champ de vision et automatiquement son visage se fit plus doux. L'adolescente se rapprocha encore un peu et elle put voir son visage ravagé par les larmes et cette lueur de détresse dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avait peur, très peur, trop peur.

« Teresa, cours ! Hurla la jeune fille à l'agent en l'apercevant. »

Sans comprendre, elle se mit à courir à son tour aux côtés d'Alexis. Dans un élan d'espoir, elle attrapa la main de l'adolescente.

oOoOoOoOo

Le froid s'engouffra dans son écharpe, la faisant frissonner. Elle fourra son visage dans le tissu autour de son cou et souffla dedans. Sa main était toujours sur celle de Jane, elle était glacée, celle du consultant était chaude. La seule source de chaleur présente autour d'elle.

« _Comment fait-il pour avoir les mains aussi chaudes !_ Pensa-t-elle en la serrant un peu plus fort. »

Comme s'il avait entendu ses prières silencieuses, il prit les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et les frotta, les réchauffant au passage.

« Ne dit-on pas « main froide, cœur chaud » ? Mon cœur est loin d'être chaud, lui dit-il dans un sourire triste.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de le penser froid désormais, lui rappela-t-elle en parlant dans son écharpe.

- C'est vrai. »

Elle lui sourit, faisant légèrement sortir son visage de son écharpe. Une nouvelle brise s'engouffra dans son cou, elle frissonna de nouveau et remit son visage dans son tissu, ce qui soutira un léger rire de la part de Jane.

« En même temps, vous avez l'air plutôt frileuse. »

En échange, il reçut un magnifique regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas frileuse, je n'aime pas le froid, c'est différent. »

Il sourit et s'en prévenir, se leva. Il se frotta le pantalon comme pour enlever la poussière et tendit une main vers Kate.

« Allez venez, on a une affaire à résoudre. »

Elle sourit et prit la main devant elle. Ils se dirigèrent côte-à-côte vers le magasin d'instruments de musique.

oOoOoOoOo

« Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda Castle pour la centième fois.

- Aucune idée mais ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder, lui dit Esposito. »

L'écrivain acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retourna vers le vieil homme.

« C'est tout ce que notre inconnu vous a dit ?

- Non, commença le vieil homme. Il m'a donné ceci, dit-il en fouillant dans ses affaires. »

Le vendeur finit par tendre une enveloppe à Castle. Un petit smiley se trouvait à la place du timbre. Il commença à l'ouvrir avec impatience.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit une photo. La cloche au dessus de la porte retentit, Kate et Jane étaient rentrés dans le magasin.

Beckett se dirigea automatiquement vers Castle, elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'enveloppe d'un signe de tête. »

Pour toute réponse, il donna la photo au lieutenant qui la regarda attentivement, sa ride du lion bien présente à cet instant.

Elle soupira de frustration, ce tueur était fort, très fort. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour narguer Jane. Elle ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle tendit la photo à l'ancien médium qui la prit sans rien ajouter. Lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il serra les poings.

« C'est mon alliance, déclara-t-il enfin. Cet enfoiré a pris mon alliance en photo !

- Je sais, mais voyant qu'il serrait les poings, elle tenta de le rassurer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va l'attraper et il ira derrière les barreaux. »

Il acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant que Lisbon lui disait souvent ce genre de choses.

« On y va, déclara Kate. Merci encore monsieur.

- Je vous en prie. »

Et ils partirent pour le commissariat.

oOoOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre sur lui ?

- Mmh, murmura Ryan en lisant attentivement le dossier. Apparemment, le décès de sa femme l'a anéanti, il a démissionné deux mois plus tard.

- Son travail devait lui rappeler son épouse, tenta Grace.

- Probablement parce qu'il a trouvé un petit job en tant que gardien. Il surveillait une forêt qui a été fermée il y a peu.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fermée ?

- Trop éloignée de la ville et trop dangereuse, lui répondit Ryan les yeux toujours rivés sur le dossier.

- Dangereuse ? En quoi ?

- Des animaux sauvages. Des enfants ont été blessés par des renards, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Un ange passa, personne n'avait rien à dire. Ils n'avançaient en rien, ils avaient juste l'impression de relire le dossier. C'est Rigsby qui brisa le silence avec une question totalement inutile.

« Elle était bien cette forêt ? Demanda Rigsby.

- Oui, elle est surtout immense, impossible de s'y retrouver sans guide. »

oOoOoOoOo

Castle avait les yeux rivés sur la photo qu'il tenait dans les mains, cherchant le moindre petit indice pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. La musique de l'ascenseur l'empêchait de se concentrer et il soupira d'énervement pour la cinquième fois, ce qui soutira une question de la part de Beckett.

« Castle, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Je cherche un indice.

- Et ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement plus intéressée.

- Bah, je n'trouve rien, dit-il avec une moue enfantine. »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Castle sourit à son tour en la voyant faire. Les portes s'ouvrirent, les faisant revenir sur terre, Kate fit disparaître son sourire et son visage devint grave, elle remettait son masque du flic dure et froide. Castle soupira et secoua la tête, elle ne changera jamais.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose les gars ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle où se trouvaient ses collègues.

- Rien d'intéressant, on a, en gros, relu le dossier. Et vous ? »

Kate lui résuma les trouvailles, les trois agents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Je peux voir la photo ? Demanda Ryan. »

Beckett acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui tendit ladite photo.

« L'alliance est posée sur des feuilles mortes, c'est probablement une mise en scène, un indice, lui dit Jane en se rapprochant. »

Les yeux de Ryan s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup. Il se précipita vers le dossier d'Alex Keenan qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau et l'ouvrit, le feuilletant rapidement. Une fois à la bonne page, il fit glisser son doigt le long de la feuille et une fois l'information recherchée trouvée, il frappa la page de son index en signe de victoire.

« J'ai vu tout à l'heure qu'Alex Keenan avait démissionné deux mois après le décès de sa femme. Son boulot devait lui rappeler son épouse comme l'a dit VanPelt.

- Ryan ! Ordonna Beckett.

- Oui, oui, j'y viens. Il a eu envie de changer d'air, il est venu à New York et il s'est trouvé un petit job en tant que gardien d'une certaine forêt mais, devinez quoi ?

- Quoi ? Demandèrent les concernés.

- La forêt où il travaillait a fermé. Il faisait guide aussi, il connait cette forêt par cœur ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Beckett pour qu'elle s'élance dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers le bureau du capitaine. Une fois dans le couloir, elle sentit une main la retenir par le bras, elle se retourna d'un seul coup.

« Quoi, Castle ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Kate, vous êtes sûre que c'est lui ? Vous êtes sûre que c'est Red John ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Castle mais je suis prête à tout tenter pour les retrouver, lui dit-elle en s'adoucissant. »

Elle faisait complètement face à Castle désormais, elle avait un petit sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres.

« J'ai un bon pressentiment, Castle, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je vous le jure, Rick. »

Elle tapota la joue rugueuse de Castle et se retourna, se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers le bureau du capitaine, son sourire victorieux, ne la quittant plus.

oOoOoOoOo

Elles couraient toujours, difficilement mais elles couraient. Leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant. Elles allaient bientôt s'écrouler si elles continuaient ainsi.

Une drôle d'odeur parvint aux narines de Teresa qui s'arrêta pour mieux la sentir.

« Teresa, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut partir, paniqua la jeune fille. »

Elle lui intima de se taire en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et lui désigna son oreille. Alexis fronça les sourcils mais comme lui demandait Teresa, elle se mit à écouter attentivement le silence qui les entourait.

« Vous entendez quelque chose de spécial ? Chuchota l'adolescente.

- Chut. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Une étrange odeur parvint à ses narines à elle aussi. Elle fronça les sourcils ne la connaissant pas.

« Teresa, est-ce que vous sentez ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

- Toi aussi tu sens cette drôle d'odeur ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et se remit à renifler, levant le menton vers le ciel. Soudainement, les yeux de Teresa devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et sa respiration se coupa. Son cœur battait la chamade, il tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe de son corps.

« Cette odeur… C'est de l'essence, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. »

La respiration de l'adolescente se coupa en entendant Teresa.

« _On est fichu,_ pensa-t-elle. »

_**Chapitre 24 :**__** Le temps est compté (1**__**ère**__** partie).**_

« Vous n'avez pas assez de preuves, Beckett ! Dit le capitaine en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

- Mais monsieur, c'est lui, j'en suis sûre !

- Comment le savez-vous ? Une intuition ? Dit-il moqueur. »

Elle soupira bruyamment mais elle s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'il la laisse aller arrêter ce meurtrier sans preuves tangibles, qu'il la laisse y aller les yeux fermés ? Non, c'était du pur suicide. Mais Kate avait l'impression que, si près du but, le temps était compté, qu'il fallait faire vite, très vite.

« Monsieur, j'ai déjà vu ces feuilles, elles ne se trouvent pas n'importe où, intervint Castle.

- Quelles feuilles ?

- Celles de la photo, monsieur. Lui dit Kate en regardant ailleurs.

- Où les avez-vous déjà vues, Castle ?

- Dans cette forêt justement, lorsqu'Alexis était petite, elle l'adorait, on y allait souvent, je m'en souviens très bien, lui dit-il en suppliant le capitaine du regard. »

Montgomery se pinça les lèvres et se passa une main sur le front en fermant les yeux. Il avait perdu, il le savait, alors, il soupira bruyamment et rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur Beckett.

« Très bien, je vous envoie des renforts, céda-t-il.

- Merci, monsieur mais il nous faudrait un hélicoptère pour les repérer plus facilement en cas de problème, lui demanda Beckett avec un petit sourire victorieux. »

Il hocha la tête et désigna la porte de son bureau d'une main lasse. Beckett lui adressa un sourire de remerciement ainsi que Castle et sortit du bureau.

Le claquement de la porte lui fit fermer les yeux, il s'assit dans sa chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, un énorme sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il était fier de Beckett, comme un père serait fier de sa fille.

oOoOoOoOo

Elles étaient figées, elles n'osaient pas bouger de peur que si elles le faisaient, elles allumeraient le feu qui n'allait pas tarder à s'approcher dangereusement d'elles.

Teresa souffla d'un seul coup comme si tout ce temps, elle avait retenu sa respiration.

Lentement, elle se retourna vers l'adolescente qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sentant son regard sur elle, Alexis posa ses yeux sur elle, une lueur de détresse passa dans ses yeux azurs.

« Teresa, murmura-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je… Commença-t-elle. »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse en dire plus, elle vit de gigantesques flammes sortir de la terre et s'élever vers le ciel dans d'horribles crépitements. D'une main tremblante, elle désigna le feu, qui commençait à les encercler. La jeune fille se retourna le visage livide mais voyant les flammes, elle commença à tanguer dangereusement. Teresa l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit en face d'elle. N'y tenant plus devant son air perdu, elle l'a pris dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots réconfortants tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main tremblotante.

Des sanglots commencèrent à secouer l'adolescente mais elle les étouffa dans le cou de l'agent qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Chut, calme-toi. Ca va aller, ça va aller, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer et de se rassurer elle-même. »

Alexis hocha la tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Teresa. Lentement, elle se baissa, ses genoux finirent par toucher le sol boueux, faisant craquer quelques feuilles mortes au passage, elle s'assit sur ses pieds et regarda en face d'elle. Elle voyait les flammes grandirent un peu plus, se rapprochant discrètement et pour finir les entourer de leur cercle de feu.

Leur temps était compté désormais, elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

oOoOoOoOo

« Plus vite Esposito ! Hurla Beckett.

- Je fais ce que je peux, la prévint-il. »

Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur et les passagers se retrouvèrent collés dans leur siège. Castle tenait fermement la poignée au dessus de la vitre, le regard complètement ailleurs. Il voulait juste savoir une chose, si sa petite fille était sauvée, si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas en danger, si l'agent Lisbon allait bien elle aussi.

Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est si elles étaient toujours en vie.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle toussa bruyamment, Teresa resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux émeraude et elle se mit à entreprendre d'arracher deux morceaux de tissu.

Elle déchira son tee-shirt et tendit un des bouts de tissus à Alexis qui la regardait sans comprendre.

« Tiens, mets ça sur ta bouche, ça filtrera l'air un minimum. »

Elle acquiesça et le mit sur sa bouche, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air mais quelques temps plus tard, elle cracha ses poumons. Teresa lui frotta gentiment le dos et lui remit le bout de tissu en place avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Alexis la regarda faire et voyant qu'elle ne mettait pas le tissu sur sa bouche, fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne le mettez-vous pas ?

- Je n'ai rien à perdre, lui dit-elle d'un sourire triste. »

La jeune fille fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et enleva le bout de tissu de devant sa bouche.

« C'est faux, vous avez des gens qui vous aiment, qui tiennent à vous. Ils n'aimeraient certainement pas apprendre en se levant que la personne à qui ils tiennent est morte, tout ça parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, lui dit-elle la voix endommagée par la fumée. »

Surprise, Teresa écarquilla les yeux. Cette jeune fille était pleine de douce surprise, elle savait faire revenir les gens sur terre d'une façon impressionnante. Elle disait tout simplement la vérité.

Le visage de la jeune fille se radoucit et elle attrapa une main de Lisbon, la serrant légèrement.

« Quel serait votre plus grand regret si vous devriez mourir ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Des regrets, elle en aurait plein, celui de ne pas voir le jour où ses frères se réconcilieront, celui de ne pas pouvoir dire qu'elle aimait son frère, Tommy plus que tout, celui de ne pas pouvoir arrêtez Red John et de le voir croupir en prison, celui de ne pas avoir dit à son équipe à quel point elle les aimait, qu'elle était fière d'eux, qu'ils étaient désormais une famille avec ses bons et mauvais jours, celui de ne pas voir ses collègues se marier avec la personne de leur choix, celui de ne pas voir leurs enfants grandir, celui de ne pouvoir montrer au monde entier qu'elle n'était pas un robot, qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments, peu importait lesquels.

Mais elle aurait surtout un énorme regret, le pire de tous probablement, celui de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à Jane.

Alexis la regardait toujours, elle toussa bruyamment.

« Je… Je pense que je regretterais de ne pas avoir dit à une certaine personne que je l'aime plus que tout, dit-elle en détournant le regard, gênée. »

Alexis sourit et passa une main le long de son bras, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Qu'elle est cette personne ?

- Le consultant de mon équipe, Patrick Jane, dit-elle en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit avant ? Vous aviez peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose ?

- Si, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça, il y a six ans environ, Jane a perdu sa famille, sa femme et sa petite fille ont été assassinées par le tueur qui nous poursuit. Je… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui avouer mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et culpabiliser. »

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Alexis décide de la briser.

« C'était noble de votre part. Mais je connais beaucoup de gens veufs qui se sont remariés, la prévint-elle. »

Teresa lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Oui mais c'est impossible de se remarier lorsqu'on se sent coupable de la mort de sa femme. »

Surprise, Alexis demanda plus d'informations.

« Comment ça ?

- Avant, il jouait au médium, c'était un charlatan. Sa femme avait peur des représailles, elle lui avait alors demandé d'arrêter mais il a continué, il ne l'a pas écouté, dit-elle, le visage soudainement sombre. Un jour, il s'est fait interviewer et a insulté en direct Red John, disant qu'il était fou. Red John l'a su et a voulu se venger en tuant la femme et la petite fille de Jane. Depuis, Jane s'en veut et culpabilise toujours depuis six ans. »

Un ange passa, le silence ne se faisait qu'avec la participation des crépitements des flammes autour d'elles.

« Il ne vit que pour se venger, il suffit de voir son visage lorsque Red John se manifeste. Lui d'habitude si joueur, rieur, se transforme en un monstre animé par une vengeance sanglante, dit-elle la voix tremblante en regardant ses mains. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, passa entre ses lèvres et s'écrasa sur ses mains désormais entrelacées et moites. Alexis cracha ses poumons ce qui fit relever la tête de Teresa. La jeune fille vit alors le chemin pris par l'unique larme sur sa joue, doucement elle lui sourit et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Et toi, quel serait ton plus grand regret ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- En fait, j'en aurais plusieurs, dit-elle d'une moue enfantine qui fit sourire Teresa.

- Lesquels ?

- Celui de ne pas dire à Ashley à quel point je suis amoureuse lui. Celui de ne pas dire à mon père qu'il est extraordinaire et qu'il le serra toujours. Celui de ne pas dire à ma grand-mère que c'est une merveilleuse actrice et qu'il ne faut en aucun cas qu'elle doute d'elle. Celui de ne pas dire à Kate qu'elle est comme une seconde mère pour moi, que je l'aime plus que tout elle aussi. Mais je crois que mon plus grand regret serait de ne pas voir mon père et Kate se mettre ensemble, dit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux et un petit sourire. »

Mais son sourire fut bien vite remplacé par des larmes. Celles de ne jamais voir ses vœux exaucés. Elle se blottit dans les bras de l'agent secouée par de lourds sanglots. Teresa lui caressa doucement ses cheveux de feu.

« Je ne veux pas mourir Teresa, renifla-t-elle.

- Moi non plus ma puce, moi non plus, dit-elle la gorge serrée. »

Lisbon avala difficilement sa salive, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de le faire correctement. Elle sentit des larmes venir lui piquer les yeux. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas devant cette adolescente de 17 ans. Elle ne devait pas pleurer parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, elle ne devait pas pleurer parce qu'elle était forte, parce qu'avec le temps, elle s'était forgée une carapace impénétrable.

L'adolescente toussa bruyamment, faisant couler quelques larmes. Teresa regarda autour d'elle, les flammes se rapprochaient dans un crépitement insupportable, pourtant, elle se revoyait s'endormir devant la cheminée dans la maison de vacance de ses parents lorsqu'elle était petite.

« _Allez au diable,_ pensa-t-elle avec ironie. »

A quoi bon, elle était déjà au diable.

_**Chapitre 25 :**__** Course contre la montre (2**__**ème**__** partie).**_

Les contours de la forêt se dessinèrent devant eux, de la fumée noire fut aperçue au dessus des arbres.

« Qu'est-ce que…? Demanda Beckett en montrant le ciel du doigt.

- De la fumée, lui dit Ryan.

- Red John a allumé un feu ! Esposito accélère ! Ordonna Kate. »

Pour toute réponse, Javier appuya sur l'accélérateur, les plaquant une nouvelle fois dans leur siège. La boule dans la gorge de Castle grossissait a vu d'œil, il était mort d'inquiétude. Kate se retourna et lui adressa un regard discret pour savoir si tout allait bien, il lui répondit en levant son pouce en l'air et en déglutissant difficilement. Elle lui sourit puis se réinstalla correctement dans son siège. Elle ne le croyait en aucun cas.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait doux, aucun nuage dans le ciel. Pour une fois il aurait préféré qu'il pleuve.

oOoOoOoOo

Teresa fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui fit relever Alexis se trouvant jusque là sur son torse. Méthodiquement, la jeune fille plaça le morceau de tissu sur sa bouche, elle fit de même avec la jeune femme. Teresa la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un timide sourire qu'elle ne vit pas, cacher par le morceau de tee-shirt.

Alexis se passa une main sur le front pour essuyer les gouttelettes de sueur qui s'étaient accumulées. Elle avait chaud. Leurs visages devenaient légèrement noirs avec la fumée qui les entourait.

Une branche craqua puis tomba sur le sol, les faisant sursauter, le feu s'attaquait aux arbres désormais. Les flammes dansaient dans les yeux azurs et émeraudes remplis de peur et d'inquiétude. Le feu se rapprochait doucement, la fumée les asphyxiant au passage.

Elle toussa, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Une larme roula sur sa joue par l'effort, d'autres suivirent les premières, finalement, elle pleura silencieusement. Alexis ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Pleurer, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent tout simplement car elle n'aimait pas être faible, elle a toujours été habituée à être forte, à ne montrer aucune faiblesse, peu importe laquelle. Pleurer fait partie des choses normales de la vie. Elle s'autorisait quelques fois et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, silencieusement, sans aucun témoin, sans que personne ne se moque d'elle ou fasse une remarque. Pleurer, elle avait perdu des amis, de la famille même mais jamais elle n'avait versé beaucoup de larmes, juste ce qu'il faut pour montrer sa tristesse. Elle sera toujours celle qui aide à faire passer le chagrin et non celle qu'il submerge.

Pleurer, c'est ce que font les petites filles lorsqu'elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent. Pleurer c'est ce que fait un nouveau-né. Pleurer c'est ce que font les gens qui ont perdu un être cher, qui souffrent de douleur morale comme physique, c'est ce que font les hommes, assis sur un banc croyant que la vie les ont choisit comme cible tout ça parce que leur petite amie les ont largué le jour de la Saint Valentin. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette fête.

« _D'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui,_ se rappela-t-elle. »

Ce n'était pas une grande perte, elle n'aimait pas cette fête pour ne pas dire détestait. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens en couple dans la rue s'offrir des fleurs, des chocolats, un sourire et un regard amoureux, une bague de fiançailles même, se berçant en même temps d'illusion. Personne ne le voyait sauf les gens dans le même cas qu'elle : seuls.

Elle soupira profondément, mais il fut coupé par une quinte de toux. Elle remit le morceau de tissu devant sa bouche. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune fille à ses côtés et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Alexis était allongée dans les feuilles, ses cheveux lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Lisbon se précipita vers elle et lui dégagea le visage. Elle la secoua doucement puis plus frénétiquement. L'inquiétude la submergea d'un seul coup et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Elle tapota les joues de l'adolescente noircies par la fumée.

« Alexis, réveille-toi, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, la supplia Teresa. »

Aucune réponse, elle s'inquiéta encore plus, elle tapota un peu plus fort les joues de la jeune fille. Toujours rien, aucun mouvement. Dans une grimace, Lisbon se positionna au dessus d'elle et lui pinça le nez, s'apprêtant à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, surement. S'approchant, une larme tomba sur la joue d'Alexis qui roula, effaçant la légère noirceur de sa peau laiteuse. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et gémit, se relevant légèrement. Toutes ses tentatives jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient pas fonctionné mais juste une larme avait réussi à la réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix abîmée par la fumée.

- Tu… Tu t'es évanouie, je te croyais…, pleurnicha-t-elle. »

Inquiète par le ton de sa voix, l'adolescente releva le menton et l'a surprit à pleurer sans retenue. Elle lui attrapa les épaules et lui sourit gentiment. Elle toussa, lâchant une de ses épaules.

« Hey Teresa, je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle.

- Mmh, gémit-elle en hochant la tête. »

Comme une gamine de quatre ans, elle ouvrit les bras à la jeune fille avec un sourire coupable sur le visage, lui demandant silencieusement de venir dans ses bras. Alexis lui sourit, attendrie puis vint se blottir contre elle, son morceau de tissu lui couvrant à nouveau la bouche.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la portière puis finit par la fermer. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers le coffre, sortant les gilets par balle.

Elle en tendit un à Esposito, à Ryan mais quand vint le tour de Castle, il l'arrêta d'une main.

« Pas la peine, j'ai le mien, lui dit-il en désignant son gilet où était marqué « Writer » dessus. »

Elle lui sourit et enfila le sien, sortant son Glock une fois fait. Elle regarda attentivement l'écrivain qui ne l'a lâchait pas du regard, elle esquissa un sourire et lui tendit son autre arme. Castle la regarda puis leva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse.

« Vous…

- Prenez-le Castle, ça ne va pas vous mordre, le rassura-t -elle.»

Encore hésitant, il finit par le prendre et le charger. L'équipe du CBI arriva, l'arme au poing elle aussi. Jane un peu derrière ses collègues se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il se passa une main dans son cou et une autre dans son dos. Le voyant faire, des sourires naquirent sur chacun des visages. Jane avait le don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça gratte votre truc ! Comment est-ce que vous faites pour porter une chose pareille ? Se plaignit-il.

- L'habitude surement, rigola Kate.

- En plus, ça me serre le cou, j'ai dû mal à avaler, dit-il en ignorant le rire moqueur du lieutenant. »

Elle le regarda attentivement, une lueur de malice dans ses iris de jade et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est normal, vous l'avez mit à l'envers, sourit-elle en détachant le gilet.

- Ah, dit-il sans oser regarder les autres tellement il avait honte. »

Rigsby qui ne loupait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de son ami en profita car souvent, les rôles étaient inversés.

« Et bien mon vieux, on ne sait plus s'habiller ? Pouffa-t-il. »

Jane releva la tête et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tais-toi parce que je pourrais très bien dire que ta braguette est ouverte ! Oups, se moqua-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. »

Rouge de honte, il se tourna et remonta sa braguette. Une fois fait, il n'osa plus un regard vers les autres policiers et assassina du regard Jane qui riait toujours.

« Allez, on ya va, se manifesta Kate en s'éloignant du mentaliste. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et chargèrent leur arme, tous sauf… Jane.

« Hey, pourquoi je n'ai pas une arme moi ? Se plaignit-il.

- Vous en voulez une ? Lui demanda Kate en se retournant vers lui.

- Euh, non.

- Alors de quoi vous vous plaignez ? Se moqua-t-elle. »

Vexé, il baissa la tête vers ses pieds et se remit à marcher vers la forêt. Les agents le suivirent sans un mot.

oOoOoOoOo

« J'ai chaud, se plaignit Alexis allongée dans les feuilles mortes. »

Teresa lui sourit tendrement et lui retira les feuilles qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

« Je sais, moi aussi.

- J'ai soif aussi. »

L'agent hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'elle disait et continua de lui retirer ce qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Le ventre de Teresa se mit à grogner, elle le regarda, coupable de se manifester dans un moment pareil.

« Apparemment tu as faim aussi, rit Alexis, les barrières du vouvoiement envolées. »

Mais son rire s'estompa derrière une forte quinte de toux, la faisant s'assoir. Teresa se positionna à ses côtés et lui caressa gentiment le dos, croyant que ça allait l'apaiser.

oOoOoOoOo

Cho lui attrapa l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Il lui tendit une deuxième arme, Jane la regarda sans comprendre. Il pointa son torse et secoua la tête.

« Si on se perd, tu seras bien content de l'avoir, crois-moi, lui garantit l'asiatique. »

Le mentaliste la prit en soupirant, d'une main ferme, il la mit à sa ceinture.

« Mais je te préviens, tu tires sur Red John sans raison, je te tire dessus aussi, c'est clair ?

- Très, sourit Jane. »

Cho hocha la tête et sortit son arme, qu'il pointa devant lui tout en marchant, les sens aux aguets. Jane le suivit, n'osant frôler de ses doigts ou poser un regard sur l'objet glacé à sa ceinture.

Ils finirent par rattraper les autres qui étaient devant eux, Kate accroupie près d'une grande quantité de sang. Jane pâle comme la mort s'approcha doucement.

oOoOoOoOo

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair fit relever la tête de la jeune fille. Teresa commençait à enlever son manteau, devenu de trop en fil des minutes voir des heures.

« J'étouffe, lui confia-t-elle. Tu devrais faire de même toi aussi, dit-elle en désignant le gilet taché de boue de l'adolescente. »

Alexis suivit le conseil de l'agent et retira la couche de vêtement qu'elle finit par poser sur le sol. Elle le roula en boule et posa sa tête dessus, se passant une main sur le front, elle regarda ses doigts devenu moites.

Teresa tira sur le col de son pull, elle avait encore beaucoup trop chaud. Elle positionna ses mains en bas de son col roulé et le retira, se tortillant une fois arrivé à la tête. Elle finit par se libérer et ses cheveux sales retombèrent en cascade sur son débardeur noir. Son épaule la rappela à l'ordre et elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle passa une main sur le sang séché.

Alexis la regarda faire, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse pareil, la prévint-elle. »

Teresa rit devant sa mine perdue.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien en dessous ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et finit par la détourner en rougissant. Lisbon s'approcha d'elle, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

« Je te promets de ne pas te regarder, essaya l'agent.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… Je n'aurais rien à me mettre après, bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Oh. »

Elle regarda dans son col roulé et elle y trouva un tee-shirt. Elle le sortit, se surprenant d'être aussi frileuse, et le tendit à Alexis.

« Vas-y, change toi, lui dit l'agent en se retournant. »

Alexis prit les deux extrémités de son pull et l'enleva timidement, une fois fait, elle se baissa et récupéra le tee-shirt qu'elle finit par enfiler.

« C'est bon, lui dit-elle en sortant ses cheveux de dessous le vêtement. »

Teresa lui fit face et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres en voyant l'adolescente porter son vêtement. Elle leva son pouce en l'air et lui fit un clin d'œil, faisant rire Alexis, mais son rire fut rapidement remplacé par une forte quinte de toux.

« _J'avais presque oublié ça, _pensa Teresa, mettant comme la jeune fille le bout de tissu sur sa bouche et son nez. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Du sang, lui dit Kate. »

Rick leva les yeux vers le mentaliste, son regard était une pure détresse, Jane plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y lu lui fit mal, le père qu'il avait devant lui souffrait comme jamais et s'imaginait les pires choses possible.

« Regardez, il y a des gouttelettes de sang par là, montra Kate du doigt.

- Ici aussi, continua Rick.

- Et là, il y a plus de sang. »

Beckett se leva et alla voir la quantité de sang présente parmi les feuilles mortes. Son talkie-walkie émit des grésillements pour que finalement, Kate, entende une voix.

« _Lieutenant Beckett_, _on a trouvé les débris d'une cabane vers le sud-est, c'est l'œuvre de Red John,_ annonça la voix.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- _Le smiley est encore visible sur l'un des murs. On voit aussi des traces de pas, elles doivent appartenir à deux personnes ou peut être trois._

_- _D'accord, ne bougez pas, je vous envoie des hommes.

- _Comme vous voudrez lieutenant Beckett._ »

Elle leva la tête vers Cho et il acquiesça.

« Allez les gars, on va voir cette cabane.

- Elle se trouve où ? Demanda la rousse.

- Vers le sud-est, annonça Beckett. »

Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Grace se retourna vers eux.

« Bonne chance, sourit-elle. Ne fais pas de bêtise Jane, le prévint-elle.

- Tu me connais, sourit-il en lui faisant un signe de main.

- Justement, rit la jeune femme en courant pour rattraper ses coéquipiers. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se retourna pour faire face à ses autres coéquipiers. Le rouge du sang vint le frapper de plein fouet, la couleur l'aveuglant presque, il perdit rapidement son sourire, il pâlit. Castle le remarqua.

« Patrick, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, et vous ? Dit-il en plaquant sur ses lèvres ce fameux faux sourire. »

Sans répondre à la question, il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

Kate se leva et commença à suivre les gouttelettes sur le sol. Elle arriva au niveau d'un buisson, le sang s'arrêtait là, elle regarda à l'intérieur et remarqua que sur les feuilles, se trouvait du sang séché.

La terre était remuée au centre du buisson, une plus grosse quantité de liquide rouge s'y trouvait aussi. Kate grimaça lorsque l'odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines.

« On dirait que quelqu'un s'est caché à l'intérieur, dit Castle en arrivant derrière elle.

- C'est ce que je me disais justement. »

Rick lui fit un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il regarda aux alentours, s'éloignant de Beckett jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention. Ce bruit, il le connaissait bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryan et Esposito mais aucun d'eux n'avaient l'arme au poing.

Il se tourna précipitamment vers Beckett qui n'avait rien entendu.

« Kate, attention ! Hurla-t-il en courant vers elle. »

Un coup de feu retentit et Castle se jeta sur elle. Ryan et Esposito se cachèrent derrière un arbre et tirèrent dans les buissons, sans succès. Des bruits de course se firent entendre.

« Go, go, go, hurla Esposito avant de se précipiter à la poursuite du tireur, suivi de près par Ryan. »

Castle se releva doucement, ne se rendant même pas compte à quel point il serrait Beckett dans ses bras. Lentement, il desserra son emprise sur la jeune femme qui avait la tête dans la terre. Il finit par se pousser complètement, se mettant sur le côté, laissant le temps à Beckett de reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous m'avez assommé, lui dit-elle, la tête parmi les feuilles.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se frottant la tête. »

Elle se releva, dévoilant ainsi toute la terre qui se trouvait sur son visage. Rick se fit violence pour ne pas rire, il s'en mordit l'intérieur des joues mais un sourire idiot trahit son hilarité. Le voyant se retenir, Kate lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous riez, je vous tire une balle entre les yeux, c'est clair ? Lui dit-elle, menaçante. »

Rick acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne pouvant parler s'il ne voulait pas que Beckett vide son chargeur sur lui. Les yeux brillants de malice, il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme qui se braqua immédiatement. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, voyant la réaction de sa partenaire et d'un sourire, il la rassura.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez ? Lui dit-il en continuant son geste. Je veux juste vous enlever la terre que vous avez sur le visage. »

D'un geste lent, il enleva la boue sur son front, ses joues. Se rendant compte qu'elle appréciait le geste, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux caresses involontaires de son partenaire. L'écrivain sourit devant la réaction de sa muse et continua dans sa lancée.

Du bout des doigts, il parcourra son arête du nez, faisant glisser son index tout le long. Il leva son doigt et délicatement, parcouru le contour de ses lèvres, hypnotisé.

« Je ne pense pas en avoir sur les lèvres, murmura-t-elle. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres bougées qu'il sut qu'elle venait de parler. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de jade de la jeune femme. Il rebaissa ses yeux vers ses lèvres.

« En effet, vous n'en avez pas, j'ai confondu avec un grain de beauté, lui dit-il en se levant. »

Il se frotta les genoux et tendit une main à sa partenaire. Elle la prit en souriant et à son tour, enleva la boue qui se trouvait sur son pantalon.

Sans un mot, ils partirent à la recherche de Ryan et Esposito.

« _Je n'ai pas de grain de beauté sur les lèvres, _sourit-elle. »

_**Chapitre 26 : Please, don't leave me.**_

L'adolescente toussa une dernière fois pour finalement s'évanouir dans les bras de l'agent qui veillait sur elle, lui caressant les cheveux. Teresa se mit sur le dos dans le but de s'endormir à son tour lorsque des gouttes tombèrent sur son visage.

Elle tourna la tête, elle voyait floue mais elle aperçut des jets d'eau puis des gens s'approcher d'elle en courant, elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

Elles étaient sauvées.

« Jane… Murmura-t-elle. »

oOoOoOoOo

Ils le voyaient bondir derrière les arbres, intouchable.

« NYP, arrêtez-vous ! Hurla Esposito. »

Mais le tueur s'en fichait, il continuait de courir, il rit méchamment. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur un terrain plat, aucun arbre aux alentours, juste le sol couleur paille.

Red John continua d'avancer, il se positionna au centre d'un cercle visible par la terre remuée. Quelques instants après, Castle et Beckett les avait rejoints.

Red John se retourna vers eux, un sourire malsain sur le visage, il désigna l'écrivain du doigt.

« Je crois que ta petite princesse ne dormira pas bien de si tôt, rit-il. »

Castle s'avança, les poings serrés, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, faire souffrir cette erreur de la nature comme jamais, comme lui il avait souffert par l'enlèvement de sa fille. Beckett le retint d'un bras.

« Le dragon a enlevé la princesse de son château, désormais le roi et la reine ne vivront plus comme il faut, continua-t-il. »

Le sang de Castle bouillait dans ses veines.

« Le dragon a soufflé ses flammes, emprisonnant la princesse. »

Castle déglutit difficilement et Kate relâcha la pression sur son bras.

« Et le chevalier dans son armure scintillante, viendra sauver la princesse, dit une voix derrière lui. »

Red John sourit et doucement se retourna pour se trouver face à son ennemi de toujours. L'arme pointait sa tête, il tirait, il mourait. Le tueur en série leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Patrick Jane, ravi de vous rencontrer, sourit-il.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, Alex. »

Son sourire s'évanouit, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Désormais, il bouillonnait de rage. Il pointa l'homme face à lui d'un doigt accusateur.

« Tu m'as volé la femme que j'aimais ! Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il.

- Et toi tu l'as tué, mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de s'attaquer à elle ? Pourquoi avoir tué tellement de femmes ? »

Le sourire du tueur en série s'agrandit.

« J'ai tué toutes les femmes qui avaient trompé leur mari.

- A quoi ça t'as servi ?

- A beaucoup de chose, sourit-il. On m'aurait tout de suite soupçonné si je l'avais tué en premier. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je cherchais un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle et tu m'as donné une excuse. Je te remercie, dit-il en se penchant pour remercier. »

Jane serra la mâchoire et plus sûr de lui cette fois, il pointa l'arme vers le cœur de son ennemi mortel.

« Pourquoi avoir tué ma fille ?

- Pour le plaisir de la voir souffrir, rit-il. »

Il enleva le cran de sécurité, s'apprêtant à tirer. Il était ailleurs, la culpabilité coulait dans ses veines, la vengeance était présente elle aussi. L'adrénaline augmenta d'un cran, l'envie de ne pas briser la promesse faite à sa femme l'aveuglait.

« Tire, et ta culpabilité s'envoleras, je t'assure, lui dit le tueur.

- C'est faux ! Hurla Beckett. »

Il n'adressa pas un regard vers la jeune femme. Son désir de vengeance, c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, son cœur battait dans ses veines, à tout instant il pouvait exploser.

« J'ai tué l'homme qui a détruit ma vie, continua-t-elle. Je vous l'ai dis, ça ne m'a pas soulagé, elle n'est pas revenue d'entre les morts, je me suis voilée la face pendant toutes ces années. »

Elle voyait bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, ou peut être que si, le minimum. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, le minimum.

« Un matin, je me suis levée et je me suis rendue compte que la douleur était moins forte. Je me suis toujours dis que le jour où je le tuerais, ma peine s'envolerait, que je respirerais de nouveau mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Je vous l'ai dis et je vous le répète, ce jour là, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. »

Il jeta un œil vers la jeune femme mais se concentra de nouveau sur l'homme face à lui. Elle avança doucement, Rick voulut la retenir mais contre toute attente elle prit sa main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

« Mais ce jour là, je n'étais pas seule, j'avais des gens sur qui compter. Une personne a voulu m'abandonner mais j'ai tenu bon en sous-entendant que j'avais besoin d'elle, sourit-elle. Jane, vous avez des gens qui vous aiment autour de vous, ne les laissez pas tomber, si ce n'est pour vous, battez-vous pour eux, juste pour les voir de nouveau sourire. »

Jane baissa légèrement son arme au fil du récit. Voyant que le consultant était sur le point d'abandonner, Alex le rappela à l'ordre.

« Hey Patrick, ne t'ai-je jamais dis comment ta princesse était morte et comme ta femme a hurlé lorsque j'ai égorgé sa propre fille devant ses yeux, veux-tu connaitre l'histoire ? »

D'un geste brusque, il releva son arme. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage où ses traits tirés par la fatigue se voyaient bien.

« Taie-toi ! Hurla-t-il, la voix hachée par la rage qu'il contenait. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus, ne voulant en aucun cas manquer sa cible. Il pointa la tête, le doigt sur la détente, il commença à appuyer.

« Jane, non ! Hurla Beckett. »

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Sauf peut être cette voix faible, la seule qu'il entendit.

« Jane…

- Lisbon, murmura-t-il. »

Kate se retourna, Lisbon était soutenue par Cho et Rigsby. Elle avait le visage légèrement noir, des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux et son débardeur noir était plein de boue et déchiré. A tout moment elle pouvait s'écrouler mais elle demanda à ses deux agents de la laisser. Ils se dégagèrent et Lisbon vascilla légèrement.

Castle se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit gentiment. On devinait une question dans son regard.

« Alexis va bien, elle s'est juste évanouie, le rassura-t-elle. »

Il soupira de soulagement et Kate serra un peu plus sa main, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Titubant, elle avança vers Jane, une main tendue en avant.

« Ne vous approchez pas, Lisbon, lui dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Ne faites pas ça Jane, supplia-t-elle la voix abîmée par la fumée.

- Je suis désolée Lisbon mais il doit payer. Pour ce qu'il a fait à ma femme, à ma fille et à vous. »

Lisbon tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle avait dit à Jane que le jour où ils retrouveraient Red John, elle arriverait à l'empêcher de le tuer, visiblement elle s'était trompée. Encore une fois, elle s'était voilée la face.

« Jane, je vous en prie… »

Le visage du mentaliste se transforma, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, pas pour lui. Lisbon se releva d'un seul coup, titubant légèrement elle pointa un doigt rageur vers Jane.

« Vous m'aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez dis que vous seriez toujours là pour moi, que vous seriez là pour me protéger mais encore une fois vous m'avez menti, hurla-t-elle, la colère ayant pris possession de son être.

- Non, Lisbon, j'étais sérieux, je vous le jure.

- Et lorsque vous m'aviez dit que vous abandonnerez votre vengeance pour moi, là aussi vous étiez sérieux ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, Jane. »

Il soupira bruyamment et ferma quelques secondes les yeux, les rouvrant, il pointa de son arme l'homme face à lui qui souriait.

Un simple murmure parvint à ses oreilles, une prière, une promesse qu'il devait tenir, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

« Ne me laissez pas, Jane, dit-elle en tombant à genoux une nouvelle fois se rendant compte qu'elle avait perdu. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle valait bien plus que toute les autres, une larme signifiant la défaite, une larme hurlant qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre s'il partait en prison, une larme silencieuse montrant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Les souffles étaient retenus, personne n'osait bouger, pas même un oiseau pour s'envoler. Le vent lui-même était silencieux, faisant bouger les feuilles doucement, sans bruit. Les animaux de la forêt avaient relevé la tête. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner un instant, attendant la suite, attendant la conclusion de toute cette histoire.

Au ralenti, la larme s'écrasa parmi les feuilles sans un bruit. Jane ouvrit sa main, laissant l'arme lui glisser des mains. Elle tomba, elle aussi, parmi les feuilles. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le son que produisait sa chute.

Il positionna sa main le long de son corps et observa l'arme sur le sol. Red John voyant qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle, mit une main à sa ceinture, s'apprêtant à en tirer l'arme qu'il cachait mais les agents présents autour de lui furent plus rapide et le criblèrent de balles.

Il s'écroula au sol. Dans des gémissements de douleur, il arriva à sortir un briquet qu'il alluma et jeta où la terre était retournée. D'immenses flammes s'élevèrent vers le ciel dans un crépitement annonçant que la partie était finie pour lui. Dans un dernier sourire malsain, il s'éteignit parmi le smiley de feu qu'il avait tracé.

Les jambes flageolantes, il s'approcha de Lisbon qui, entre temps, s'était relevée. Une main était devant sa bouche, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, s'était terminé.

Elle regarda Jane, elle se mit à courir malgré elle. Elle sauta dans ses bras et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle pleura dans son cou, le remerciant à chaque secondes.

Il la posa à terre mais ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre, ne pouvant se quitter. Ils s'étaient tant manqués. Ils pleuraient de joie tous les deux.

Lisbon fut la première à se dégager de son étreinte à contrecœur, elle posa sa main au niveau du cœur de l'homme et sourit en sentant les battements. Relevant la tête vers lui, elle vit que son regard avait changé, quelque chose s'y était allumé et elle savait qu'elle en était la cause.

Doucement, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et il y répondit bien volontiers, heureux de la retrouver.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui, il encercla sa taille et posa une main sur sa joue. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop pressant, ils se détachèrent doucement, elle se mettant correctement sur ses pieds. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et le serra de toutes ses forces de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, il sourit et lui rendit son étreinte en lui embrassant la tempe avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne.

« Merci d'être là pour moi, Jane, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seule. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets. »

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Kate les vit tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle ne pu empêcher ses larmes de monter. Elle serra de toutes ses forces la main de l'écrivain, jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche. Voyant les yeux brillant de sa muse, il lui caressa la joue.

Kate lui sourit et reporta son regard vers les deux jeunes gens qui désormais s'embrassaient. Beckett ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de victoire et ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, la pression retombait enfin. Castle lui tira la main et elle vint se blottir contre lui, il caressa son dos, faisant des petits cercles et lui embrassa la tempe.

Essuyant ses dernières larmes, elle se dégagea de Castle, sa main toujours dans la sienne, il remonta la manche de la jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils mais posa sa tête sur son torse, le regardant faire. Comprenant son manège, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Resserrant son étreinte autour de Beckett, il tourna le bracelet et caressa de son pouce leur promesse.

_« Vade-Mecum. »_

_**Chapitre 27 :**__** S'arrêter et fixer ce que l'on croit être un rêve.**_

Sentant le corps qu'il avait dans les bras s'alourdir, il regarda le visage de la jeune femme, elle c'était évanouie. Il sourit et lui embrassa le front. Il passa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva, calant sa tête dans son cou.

Dans son sommeil, elle gémit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son porteur, son sourire s'agrandit. Les jambes légèrement flageolantes, il marcha en direction de ses deux amis qui se câlinaient. Il émit un léger rire en les voyant faire, et dire qu'il venait de vivre son premier baiser avec Lisbon devant tout le monde.

Sortant de leur bulle, Kate se détacha de l'écrivain avec un raclement de gorge gêné. Elle se tourna vers Jane qui arrivait avec Lisbon inconsciente dans ses bras, il avait l'air ravi. Kate fit une moue attendrie et se dirigea vers lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le lieutenant.

- Bien, elle c'est juste évanouie. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la blessure à son épaule, grimaça-t-il. »

Beckett fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement la plaie béante, elle grimaça à son tour. Ce n'était pas une balle qui avait fait ça, un couteau serait plus probable.

« Emmenez-la jusqu'à l'ambulance, ils la soigneront là-bas, le rassura-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête en souriant et partit. Lisbon devait vraiment être légère pour qu'il marche de cette manière, aussi à l'aise. Ou bien était-ce le poids qu'il avait sur ses épaules toutes ces années qui c'était envolé ? Elle l'espérait.

Kate se tourna vers Castle et lui montra d'un signe de tête la forêt, il hocha la tête et sourit. Ils marchèrent côte-à-côté jusqu'à ce que l'écrivain s'arrête et se mette à courir vers le corps de Red John. Entre temps, le feu c'était éteint.

Beckett le regarda faire sans comprendre, la tête penchée sur le côté, elle souriait, amusée. Il fouilla les poches du meurtrier et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il poussa un cri de victoire et Beckett rit en le voyant gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il montra fièrement l'anneau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Kate lui attrapa la main, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Mais, mais c'est l'alliance de Jane ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, je me suis rappelé que Red John lui avait prit. »

Elle sourit et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule, il feignit d'avoir mal et Beckett lui tira la langue. Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte, Castle donna un coup d'épaule à Beckett, elle le lui rendit beaucoup plus fort, l'écrivain faillit se prendre un arbre et sa muse éclata de rire.

Il rit à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, il passa une main autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Contre toute attente, elle prit dans sa main celle qui pendait près de son épaule et sourit, le regard dirigé vers les bois.

oOoOoOoOo

Un masque à oxygène sur le nez, elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas où elle ce trouvait. Il y avait quelques minutes, elle c'était endormie dans les flammes et maintenant elle se trouvait dans une ambulance. Elle esquissa un sourire, finalement elles s'en étaient sorties.

Elle essaya de savoir où se trouvait Teresa mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle ressaya une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Frustrée, elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de dormir, impossible. Enervée, elle s'assit sur le brancard et regarda ce qu'il ce passait dehors.

C'est alors qu'elle vit des cheveux ébène dans les bras d'un homme blond, il était beau mais une pointe d'inquiétude se voyait dans son regard malgré le magnifique sourire qu'il abordait. Des médecins vinrent à sa rencontre avec un brancard, il posa Teresa dessus et lui caressa le visage en souriant.

Il indiqua la blessure à un médecin et il se mit à désinfecter la plaie, fit quelques points de sutures et lui posa un bandage. Jane caressait désormais les cheveux de Lisbon, Alexis sourit en voyant l'homme se comporter de cette manière. Maintenant elle savait qui était l'homme dont Teresa lui avait parlé.

Elle tenta de sortir du brancard mais un ambulancier l'arrêta et lui demanda de se recoucher.

« C'est mon amie là-bas, elle était avec moi dans les flammes. J'ai besoin d'aller la voir, supplia-t-elle. »

L'ambulancier soupira et la fit se lever. Il l'aida à descendre de l'ambulance, elle l'arrêta d'une main, voulant aller voir Teresa toute seule, sans aide. Titubante, elle s'approcha lentement du brancard et prit la main de Lisbon une fois arrivée.

Jane la dévisagea ne sachant pas qui elle était.

« Je suis Alexis Castle, Teresa était avec moi dans les flammes, sourit-elle à Jane.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ça va, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge mais ça va, et Teresa comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, elle est venue nous retrouver dans la forêt lorsque les pompiers vous ont délivré, sourit-il en caressant toujours les cheveux de sa patronne.

- Et sa blessure ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Elle a été soigné, comment c'est-elle fait ça ?

- Le tueur a lancé un couteau, murmura-t-elle d'un regard absent. »

Voyant l'air ailleurs de la jeune fille, il posa une main sur son épaule et la massa délicatement en souriant, elle releva la tête.

« C'est fini maintenant, Red John a payé pour ses crimes, sourit-il.

- Il… Il est… ? Bégaya la jeune fille. »

Jane hocha la tête et retira sa main de son épaule. Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur elle, pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement, elle respirait correctement. Tout était désormais terminé, elle avait encore un peu de mal à y croire.

« Vous savez, je crois que son souhait de vous revoir est la seule chose qui ne la faisait pas abandonner, sourit-elle chaleureusement à Jane. »

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Teresa qui dormait profondément, épuisée par cette aventure. Il lui sourit amoureusement et remercia d'un signe de tête la jeune fille.

« Vous savez où est mon père ?

- Dans la forêt, il arrive.

- Et Kate ? »

Il lui fit un regard très significatif et elle balaya sa question d'une main.

« Question bête, ils sont forcément ensemble, rit-elle. »

Il sourit à son tour et regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner pour s'assoir sur les marches en fer de l'ambulance. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle, attendant impatiemment le retour de son père. Son vœu fut exaucé puisqu'elle le vit arrivé, tout sourire, son bras entourant les épaules de Kate. Alexis sourit, amusée et se leva, trop vite car elle vacilla légèrement.

Castle balaya les alentours du regard, à la recherche de sa petite princesse. Il aperçut Lisbon sur un brancard avec Jane au dessus d'elle, des pompiers, des ambulanciers et enfin ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout revoir. Elle était là, plus jolie que jamais, bien qu'un peu fatiguée mais elle lui souriait, ses fossettes bien visibles sur son teint de porcelaine. Elle avait une main sur la hanche.

Lentement, il se détacha de la jeune femme et d'un pas rapide s'approcha de sa fille mais une petite main prit la sienne. Sans se retourner, il continua d'avancer, la main de Kate toujours dans la sienne. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit grand les bras, Kate lâcha sa main, amusée. Les yeux brillant de joie, Alexis se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Comme Jane et Lisbon un peu plus tôt, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, sa fille et lui riant aux éclats.

Beckett les regarda faire, les yeux brillants. Il posa enfin sa princesse à terre et prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya les larmes de joie qui c'était accumulées au bord de ses yeux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, lui confia-t-il.

- Moi aussi, j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir, renifla-t-elle.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Sourit son père.

- Toi aussi papa.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, je me sens mieux que toute à l'heure, le rassura-t-elle. »

Il caressa ses cheveux, de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. Alexis regard par-dessus l'épaule de son père et elle vit Kate qui les regardait, elle semblait attendrie voir heureuse. Elle serra une nouvelle fois son père dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelque chose au passage. Il sourit et la libéra. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle regarda sa deuxième maman.

Les mains tendues en avant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Kate vit approchée Alexis, elle souriait. Sans était de trop pour elle, les larmes de soulagement déjà présentes se firent plus pressantes et elle éclata en sanglot. La voyant pleurer, Alexis sentit les larmes se bousculer au coin de ses yeux.

Kate s'arrêta de marcher, elle fixa avec toute la douceur possible la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle leva un pied, puis un autre, elle croyait courir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta et la fixa, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était terminé, toute cette histoire était finis. Levant un pied, elle mit une main sur son bracelet, lui suppliant une quelconque force pour l'aider à marcher pour enfin la serrer dans ses bras.

« _Cours, _supplia-t-elle. »

Entendant sa prière silencieuse, la jeune fille se mit alors à courir dans sa direction, Kate la remercia d'un sourire et elle lâcha son bracelet. Les yeux dans les yeux, un pied devant l'autre, Beckett se surprit à avancer d'elle-même. Comme au ralentit, Kate passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle, elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Une nouvelle fois, le monde semblait s'être arrêté, laissant juste plus de temps à ses deux personnes de ce retrouver. Alexis pleura dans son cou et la serra d'autant plus, Kate fit de même, elle étouffa un sanglot dans ses cheveux. Plus tard, elles sentirent deux bras musclés les entourées, reconnaissant cette chaleur apaisante, elles ne bougèrent pas.

L'écrivain versa une unique larme qui tomba sur le nez de sa muse et enfin sur sa fille. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, aucun bruit, personne n'osait bouger, ils regardaient. Même leur souffle semblait être de trop

Durant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent comme ça, ils ne bougèrent pas. Le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Le brun se mêlant au roux, le tracé humide de la larme sur un nez, un père et une fille, un écrivain et sa muse, une famille recomposée battit sur les fondements d'une promesse.

_« Vade-Mecum. »_

_**Chapitre 28 :**__** Légère hésitation.**_

« Je reviens, murmura Castle aux deux femmes qu'il tenait dans ses bras. »

Elles répondirent pas un hochement de tête et le laissèrent filer. Kate essuyant les larmes encore présentes sur le visage de l'adolescente d'une main douce et d'un sourire rassurant, Alexis lui sourit en retour et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Effaçant le tracé de son unique larme sur sa joue, il marcha en direction de l'homme blond qui caressait toujours les cheveux de sa bien-aimée avec ce même sourire amoureux. L'écrivain sourit, il devrait penser à en écrire un livre. Il sourit, il adorait cette idée, d'ailleurs, il la rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Il imaginait déjà le titre du prochain Nikki Heat.

Doucement, craignant de le faire sursauter, il posa une main sur son épaule. Se retournant, il fit face à Castle qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, il le lui rendit volontiers.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la jeune femme sur le brancard.

- Bien, elle c'est endormie, elle doit être épuisée, murmura-t-il en regardant le visage paisible de son amie. »

Castle hocha la tête et enleva sa main de l'épaule du consultant et fouilla dans ses poches. Jane, lui faisant une nouvelle fois face, le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. Un bout de langue sur le côté et la ride du lion présente, il fouilla dans son autre poche de mentaux et un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tendit son poing devant lui et le regard perdu du mentaliste le fit légèrement rire. Il tourna sa main pour finalement l'ouvrir dévoilant l'alliance.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux du propriétaire, d'une main tremblante, il prit l'anneau mais contre toute attente, il ne l'a mit pas à son doigt. Il se contenta de refermer sa main dessus, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire en coin. Castle le regarda faire en souriant.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, sourit Castle. Je vous laisse Patrick. »

Jane hocha la tête et le laissa partir en lui adressant un signe de main. Il se tourna vers sa patronne et son sourire idiot revint sur ses lèvres. Cette fois il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de caresser le dos de son pouce.

A mis chemin, l'écrivain se retourna vers le mentaliste, il le vit prendre la main de Teresa et l'ouvrir. Il sourit le voyant faire mais il s'agrandit lorsqu'il le vit mettre son alliance dans la paume de Lisbon, la referma une fois fait. Les deux hommes sourirent en même temps mais de deux sourires différents.

Finalement, Castle continua son chemin et retrouva ses deux princesses. Voyant qu'Alexis luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, il la prit par les épaules et lui dit de retourner dans l'ambulance sous les protestations de sa fille disant qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Mais une fois couchée, elle s'endormie sans demander son reste sous les yeux attendries des deux adultes.

Kate regarda le père caresser les cheveux de sa fille, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur méconnue, pourtant, elle, elle le connaissait ce regard, elle le voyait lorsque Castle était en présence de sa fille. Elle adorait ce regard, elle le dévorait des yeux discrètement.

L'écrivain, sentant le regard de sa muse sur lui, se tourna lentement vers elle, un sourire heureux collé sur les lèvres. Elle ne le lâchait plus du regard, ses yeux de jade c'étaient soudainement éclaircit, Rick le remarqua. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle le lui vola du bout des lèvres.

Elle le plaqua contre un mur de l'ambulance, elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment, il fit de même, bien qu'un peu surprit. Elle plongea une main dans ses cheveux tendis qu'une autre se trouvait sur sa chemise, la serrant fermement. Castle ne resta pas sans rien faire, une fois la surprise passée, il mit, lui aussi, une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et une autre sur sa joue. Mais une petite voix brisa le charme du moment.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je dors que vous devez vous bécoter, murmura la jeune fille une once de moquerie dans la voix. »

Comme des enfants pris sur le fait, ils se réinstallèrent correctement sur le banc en fer en regardant leurs mains. La mine débraillée, ils n'osèrent ce lancer un seul regard. Castle arrangea sa chemise qui partait sur le côté et remit ses cheveux en batailles, Kate fit discrètement de même.

En un commun accord, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ils n'auraient pas du car ils se rapprochèrent petit-à-petit, hypnotisé par les lèvres de l'autre.

« Stop ! Supplia l'adolescente. »

Ils sursautèrent et se réinstallèrent correctement, faisant une moue tel un enfant voyant un bonbon trop chère pour son argent de poche. Un ambulancier vint les voir et leur demanda de descendre. Castle embrassa le front de sa fille et la rassura.

« On se retrouve à l'hôpital, Pumpkin.

- Mmh, marmonna-t-elle la voix endormie. »

Ils descendirent tout les deux de l'ambulance et elle partit. Esposito et Ryan vinrent les voir et ils rigolèrent devant leur mine débraillée.

« Vous avez fait la guerre ou quoi ? Ricana Ryan.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les concernés.

- Vous avez vu vos cheveux ? Rigola Esposito. On dirait que vous sortez d'un concert de rock. »

Beckett rougit violemment tendis que Castle se raclait la gorge, tentant de masquer son malaise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Les deux acolytes ricanèrent un peu plus et ils se firent un jeu de main.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Gronda Beckett.

- Nop, sourirent-ils.

- Dans ce cas on se retrouve à l'hôpital, conclut Kate. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à partir. Kate et Castle tournèrent eux aussi les talons lorsque Ryan l'interpella.

« Hey Bro !

- Quoi ?

- N'en profitez pas pour vous sauter dessus, hein ? Ricana-t-il suivit de près par Esposito. »

« _C'est déjà fait_, pensa Castle. »

Il lui tira la langue et Beckett se retourna d'un seul coup, levant un doigt menaçant devant elle.

« Ryan, dépêche-toi de partir si tu ne veux pas te retrouver toi aussi à l'hôpital, menaça-t-elle. »

Ryan déglutit difficilement et hocha lentement la tête. Kate lui lança un regard menaçant avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons, suivit de près par Castle.

Kevin continua son chemin, avec, à ses côtés Esposito.

« Poule mouillée, ricana-t-il. »

Ryan lui lança un regard noir et s'installa du côté passager sans un mot, vexé.

oOoOoOoOo

Le silence se faisait pesant dans le véhicule. De temps en temps, Castle jetait des coups d'œil à son amie, elle faisait de même sans qu'à un instant leurs yeux se croisent. L'écrivain soupira et décida de briser le silence, il n'avait pas prévu que Kate allait prendre cette décision en même temps que lui.

« Je suis désolé/é. »

Ils se regardèrent une seconde et éclatèrent d'un rire franc et remplit de soulagement. Une fois calmés, Kate fut la première à prendre la parole, ne quittant la route des yeux une seconde.

« Vous savez, lorsque je vois le regard que vous adressez à votre fille, j'ai… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de vous…

- Dévorer des yeux ? Essaya-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, marmotta-t-elle en rouissant, honteuse de se dévoiler de cette manière. »

La trouvant adorable en cet instant, il sourit, attendrie. Kate tourna sa tête vers lui et le voyant sourire, elle acquiesça un sourire à son tour, heureuse qu'il ne la charrie pas. Reportant son regard sur la route, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. La voyant faire, il fixa intensément ses lèvres.

« Et lorsque vous vous mordez la lèvre, je me demande comme je fais pour résister, lui confia-t-il sans lâcher ses lèvres du regard, comme hypnotisé. »

Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers lui. Cette fois, il la regarda dans les yeux et il put y lire de l'amusement.

« J'ai pensé tout haut, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en fermant un œil. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle rit franchement en reportant son attention sur la route. Castle esquissa un sourire en entendant son rire à consonance mélodieuse, sonnant comme tel à son oreille. Se concentrant lui aussi sur la route, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que leurs baisers n'étaient pas sur le compte du soulagement. Discrètement, il tourna la tête vers elle, ses cheveux retombant en cascades sur ses épaules, ses yeux rieurs, ressemblant au jade, son nez fin et long, sa bouche étirée en un sourire presque invisible.

« Je… Je voudrais vous parler d'une chose, commença-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- Euh. »

Voilà que l'écrivain perdait ses mots. Sa muse en fut ravie car son sourire s'agrandit, elle tourna la tête vers lui et elle vit à quel point il hésitait à lui parler. Le trouvant adorable, elle le poussa à se confier.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler Castle ?

- Ok, alors déjà on va commencer par tu, réessaie, lu intima-t-il. »

Bien que surprise, elle se plia à sa demande.

« De quoi voulais-tu ma parler… Rick ? Hésita-t-elle. »

Castle hocha la tête en riant.

« C'est bien lieutenant, vous apprenez vite ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il rit un peu plus franchement.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Hum ? Ah oui, je voulais savoir si… Euh… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui coupa la parole.

« Tu n'as jamais demandé à une fille de sortir avec toi ou quoi ? Rit-elle.

- Hein ? Mais comment tu…

- Tu es écrivain, les mots sont ton royaume alors pourquoi hésiterais-tu autant à mon sujet ? Lui dit-elle, malicieuse. »

Il sourit, décidément, ils se comprenaient dans toutes les situations. Leurs esprits étaient comme connectés.

« Parfois j'oublie que tu es flic, lui dit-il, un sourire en coin. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, elle passa une vitesse mais avant de pouvoir enlever sa main du levier de vitesse, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle se raidit puis finit par se détendre en sentant un pouce lui caresser le dos de sa main, lentement, doucement, innocemment.

« C'est d'accord, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle plus haut, le regard river sur la route. »

Ravie, il sourit et lâcha sa main qu'elle remit sur le volant. Un long silence suivit, un silence confortable certes. Rick était ravit qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition et Kate souriait en le voyant si enthousiaste.

« Par contre, je ne suis pas du genre « cui-cui les petites oiseaux », le prévint-elle.

- C'est noté, pouffa-t-il. »

Elle sourit en l'entendant rire et elle se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Ils sortirent de la voiture sans un mot, seule des doigts vinrent s'entrelacer aux siens. Au début surprise, elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de l'écrivain qui se détendit à son geste. Il avait eu un peu peur de ressembler à une passoire en prenant cette initiative.

Kate étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il lui sourit en retour, elle ce dit que finalement, un peu de tendresse et de douceur ne lui ferrait pas de mal.

oOoOoOoOo

Sa main serrant toujours la sienne, il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans une chambre d'hôpital. La tête posée sur le lit où dormait Lisbon, il était lui-même endormie, la pression étant enfin retombée, il pouvait dormir sans que ses démons le guettent. Entré dans un sommeil des plus lourds, il ne sentit pas la légère pression de la main qu'il avait dans la sienne dû au réveil de Teresa.

Les yeux papillonnants, elle finit par s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle voulut se passer une main sur le front lorsqu'elle sentit un petit objet dans sa paume. Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit stupéfaite une alliance.

Elle resta coi un instant mais se reprit en regardant la main qui serrait la sienne, plus une trace de l'anneau sauf peut être cette marque de bronzage sur l'annuaire gauche du consultant.

Elle regarda à l'intérieur de l'alliance.

_« Angela et Patrick pour toujours. »_

Son cœur se serra, Jane l'avait choisit, il avait décidé de faire son deuil pour elle, en quelque sorte. Elle en était soulagée mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que le mentaliste aimera toujours sa femme, qu'elle sera toujours dans son cœur. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que cette phrase soit inscrite à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Mais elle l'accepta.

Dans un dernier regard pour l'homme qui veillait sur elle, elle s'endormie, la main contenant l'alliance posée contre son cœur. Un jour, elle ira sur la tombe de sa femme et elle lui fera la promesse de veiller sur lui.

_**Chapitre 29 :**__** Une soirée pour t'endormir.**_

Trois jours qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, trois jours qu'elle restait chez elle à ne rien faire, trois jours qu'elle ne voyait presque personne à part sa famille, trois jours qu'elle ne dormait plus. Des cauchemars l'assaillaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, toujours le même, elle dans la forêt courant après sa vie, Red John toujours derrière elle qui la poursuivait en riant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vécu, dans ce rêve, elle était seule.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, assise, elle ne bougeait plus, elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que c'était bel et bien terminer. Elle scrutait tous les recoins de la pièce comme affolée. Elle avala difficilement, sa gorge étant sèche, elle sortit de son lit pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Une fois fait, elle remonta dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Les chiffres semblaient la supplier de dormir, il était tard : 4h57. Elle soupira et se rallongea dans son lit. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Un sommeil agité l'accueille une nouvelle fois.

oOoOoOoOo

Alexis descendit les marches en se frottant les yeux, elle avait tenté de se rendormir mais l'odeur alléchante était de trop pour son estomac qui criait famine. Kate, étant derrière les fourneaux l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

Depuis qu'elle et son père avaient décidés de se laisser une chance, Alexis l'avait supplié de venir dormir à la maison. D'abord hésitante, sa relation avec son père étant encore fragile, elle avait finit par accepter pour le bien de l'adolescente qui s'en faisait une joie.

Elle s'assit derrière le bar sur un tabouret, elle bu une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de le reposer et de regarder Beckett cuisiner.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Beckett sans la regarder, lui tournant le dos. »

Elle baissa le nez vers son assiette, n'osant lui mentir, lui dire que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Beckett se tourna vers Alexis en fronçant les sourcils mais voyant la réaction de la jeune fille, son visage s'adoucit.

« Alexis ? »

Lentement elle releva la tête et n'osa pas la regarder, ses yeux se portèrent sur les œufs dans la poêle. Kate se rapprocha et posa ses deux mains sur le bar, les bras tendu, elle observait attentivement l'adolescente.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… Commença la jeune fille. »

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête pour finalement les plongés dans ceux rassurant de Beckett. Elle inspira et se confia d'une traite.

« Je fais des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard vers son assiette vide. »

Le cœur de Beckett se serra et elle tendit une main pour caresser d'un geste rassurant les cheveux flamboyant de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Relevant les yeux, elle sourit à Beckett, un sourire faux bien évidement, un sourire qui essayait de rassurer la personne inquiète.

« Tu veux me raconter ? Proposa-t-elle doucement sachant que parfois les rêves sont difficiles à raconter, à expliquer. »

Alexis secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. Lorsqu'elle sera prête, elle le fera sans hésiter mais pas tout de suite, c'était encore trop tôt. Beckett ne se vexa pas, elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'avait elle-même vécu, alors elle l'accepta d'un sourire et se remit à cuisiner.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est comme petit-déj' ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement rassurée.

- Un brunch. Ca te va ? Sourit-elle.

- Bien sûr ! »

Kate se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, la poêle dans la main et prit l'assiette de la jeune fille, elle fit glisser les œufs brouillés qui tombèrent finalement à l'intérieur. L'odeur de cuisine fit sortir Castle de son lit, déjà dans les escaliers il trouva le petit déjeune alléchant.

« Bonjour !

- Bonjour, répondirent-t-elles. »

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et se mit près de la cuisinière qui se retourna vers lui, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, se détachant, il la regarda cuisinier en passant une main dans son dos.

« Un brunch ! S'exclama-t-il. Et tout à l'heure j'ai cru sentir une odeur de… Bacon ! »

Elle rit devant son comportement et mit les œufs brouillés dans leur assiette à tout les deux. Reposant son ustensile de cuisine, éteignant le feu.

Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, riant parfois aux éclats devant les pitreries de Castle. Kate se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle famille, elle y avait sa place.

« Où est Martha ? Demanda-t-elle en ne voyant pas l'actrice.

- Mère est partie à une audition, je crois, lui dit Castle en se tournant vers sa fille, elle hocha la tête en accord avec ce qu'il disait. »

Le premier jour se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'actrice les rejoignit au parc où ils passèrent tous du bon temps. Lorsque Kate s'assit dans l'herbe, elle observa le père et la fille s'amuser, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres malgré elle. Observant plus attentivement la jeune fille, son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour elle lorsqu'elle vit que la journée, elle arrivait à la tenir loin de ses démons, de cette aventure traumatisante mais la nuit, elle se sentait impuissante face à ses cauchemars.

oOoOoOoOo

Assise dans le canapé, elle lisait le journal d'aujourd'hui. Elle soupira, sa lecture l'ennuyant, elle regarda distraitement ce qu'il se passait à la télé jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix lui fasse lever les yeux. A la vue de l'adolescente, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle en se décalant pour lui laisser une place pour finalement tapoter le tissu, l'incitant à s'assoir à ses côtés. »

Sans un mot, elle prit place et entremêla ses doigts, anxieuse. Kate la regarda sous toutes les formes, finalement, elle mit un pied sous fesses, tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide, et attendit patiemment que l'adolescente lui parle. Elle la vit fermer les yeux et soupirer fort, ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'était pas facile à avouer visiblement.

« Je cours tout le temps, je suis dans une forêt, je manque à chaque instant de me prendre un arbre, commença Alexis, ne quittant pas ses mains des yeux. »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui racontait, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je suis seule, il me poursuit. Je peux entendre encore son rire résonner dans mes oreilles, frissonna-t-elle. »

Et d'un seul coup, elle comprit. Alexis lui parlait de ses cauchemars, elle se confiait. La voyant fermer douloureusement les yeux, se remémorant, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ses mauvais rêves. Ouvrant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, elle continua son récit.

« Lorsque je m'arrête, j'entends des coups de feux retentirent de tous les côtés, me rappelant à l'ordre, m'obligeant à continuer de courir. Dans ce rêve, je n'ai plus aucun espoir, même pas le minimum. »

Kate posa une main sur sa cuisse et la jeune fille ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Tu sais, lorsque j'étais dans cette forêt, j'avais un peu d'espoir. L'agent Lisbon m'aidait à le rattraper lorsque je le sentais s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais dans ce rêve, je suis toute seule. »

Elle éclata en sanglot et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Kate l'attira contre elle la berça doucement, Alexis la serra de toutes ses forces, mouillant légèrement le haut qu'elle portait lorsque les larmes tombaient dessus.

« J'ai tellement peur qu'il revienne, Kate. »

Tout en la berçant, elle lui embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. Il est partit, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Alexis hocha la tête contre elle et enfonça un plus son visage dans son torse. Lui caressant inlassablement les cheveux, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Elles restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, le temps que les pleures s'espacent et les larmes se tarissent. Se relevant, Alexis essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de main.

« Ne le dis pas à papa, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus, lui intima Alexis.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, dit-elle en hochant la tête. »

Alexis lui sourit légèrement et se leva.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté Kate.

- Je t'en prie, tu avais besoin de te confier, c'est normal, sourit la jeune femme.

- C'est vrai, ça m'a fait du bien.

- Pleurer aussi, rit-elle. »

La jeune fille rit en hochant la tête, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire timide et s'en alla d'un pas léger et sautillant vers les escaliers.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Castle apparût dans l'appartement. Le voyant, Kate lui sourit.

« Coucou papa ! S'exclama la jeune fille en montant les escaliers vers sa chambre.

- Hey, Pumpkin, sourit-il en la voyant filer. »

Posant les courses qu'il avait faites sur le bar et les clés dans une petite assiette près d'une lampe. Tout sourire, il s'approcha du canapé et s'assit près de Kate.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de beau ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tendant ses bras derrière son cou.

- J'ai organisé une surprise pour Alexis, sourit-il avant le l'embrasser légèrement. »

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, c'était exactement ce dont la jeune fille avait besoin, une surprise.

oOoOoOoOo

« Papa, où est-ce qu'on va ? S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

- Tu verras. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre, la pluie frappant les vitres de la voiture, elle regardait les gens courir pour se mettre à l'abri. Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres en les voyant faire.

Suivant le chemin d'une goutte sur la fenêtre, une certaine nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était sortit de l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas revu Teresa et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Lorsqu'on vit ce genre chose à deux on ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine sympathie pour la personne à nos côtés durant cette épreuve difficile.

Son coude reposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa tête dans sa main, elle pensa à Ashley, elle avait envie de le revoir. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il c'était passé, pas maintenant en tout cas. Et elle avait peur que son petit-ami ne la questionne sans arrêt.

Elle soupira, formant de la buée sur la vitre. Retirant son menton dans sa main, elle dessina un visage triste sur le morceau flou de la vitre, un sourire triste étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit son travail.

Elle sentit alors un bandeau sur ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains dessus et un vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

« Vous êtes vraiment un gamin, soupira Lisbon en voyant son consultant ouvrir la bouche et tirer la langue pour rattraper les gouttes de pluie. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, malgré sa langue qui était toujours de sortit. Finalement il la rangea en riant.

« Vous devriez essayez, c'est marrant.

- Non merci, refusa Lisbon. »

Il secoua la tête en riant et continua de s'amuser avec la pluie sous le regard désespéré de Lisbon. La pluie s'intensifia et tout le monde se mit à l'abri sauf Jane, bien évidemment.

« Jane, venez ici tout de suite ! Vous allez être trempé ! Prévint-elle. »

Il l'ignora royalement et tourna sur lui-même en riant. Lisbon croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et tapa du pied.

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes malade ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu plus. »

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait toujours pas, elle poussa un cri de rage et lui tourna le dos, furieuse. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, l'entrainant sous la pluie. Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire et elle lui lança un magnifique regard noir.

« Lâchez-moi.

- Aucune chance, sourit-il.

- C'est pas drôle Jane, gémit-elle. »

Mais voyant son sourire s'élargir, elle se dégagea violemment en le fusillant du regard. Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea à grande enjambée vers l'abri où elle s'était mise un peu plus tôt. Elle entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher, elle soupira et s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son pantalon se mouiller.

Lentement, remplis d'une fureur incontrôlable, elle se tourna et fusilla Jane du regard.

« Ne me dites pas que vous venez de m'envoyer de l'eau ? Ragea-t-elle.

- Je ne dirais rien dans ce cas, pouffa-t-il, les mains jointent derrière son dos tel un enfant innocent. »

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son calme. Les rouvrant, elle jeta un regard noir à Jane qui la regardait en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Il adorait l'énerver et ça encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

« Je vais vous tuer Jane, vous le savez ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas, lui dit-il profondément amusé. »

Elle poussa un cri de rage et s'avança dangereusement vers lui. Jane se mit à courir en riant aux éclats tandis que Lisbon le suivait, pas amusée du tout.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Esposito à Rigsby.

- Toujours, lui répondit l'agent en pouffant. »

Esposito esquissa un sourire en les voyant courir sous la pluie, lui riant aux éclats, essayant d'échapper du mieux qu'il le pouvait à sa patronne enragée qui le poursuivait.

« Jane revenez ici tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Seul de grands éclats de rire lui parvinrent, un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré elle. Des gens les voyant faire souriaient, d'autres riaient. Il y en avait aussi qui se demandaient d'où venait ses étranges personnes mais ils finirent par rire à leur tour.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je vous hais, lui dit Lisbon trempée jusqu'aux os. »

Jane pouffa en la voyant aussi en colère. Elle avait les bras croisée, des mèches mouillées collaient sur son visage et des gouttes d'eau coulèrent sur son front pour finir leur course jusqu'à son menton. En dehors de ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient, elle n'était pas à tordre. Quoique…

« Arrêtez, vous êtes jolies avec les cheveux mouillés aussi, sourit-il. »

Elle lui adressa un magnifique regard noir. Visiblement, le charme n'avait pas le même effet sur elle en cet instant. Il lui adressa un léger sourire d'excuse avant de voir sa patronne lui pointer quelque chose du doigt.

« Ce ne sont pas eux là ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant une voiture noire arrivée. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde, ils virent Beckett sortirent de la voiture et leur adresser un signe de la main, leur demandant de rentrer dans le restaurant. A la hâte, ils firent ce qu'elle leur avait demandé.

oOoOoOoOo

Les mains posées sur le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux, elle sourit en sentant à quel point son père était excité à l'idée de lui montrer sa surprise. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et instinctivement, elle mit ses mains devant elle.

Elle sentit le bandeau glisser pour finalement s'enlever. Elle ouvrit les yeux et papillonnèrent face à la forte luminosité. Retrouvant une vue normal, elle pu voir les gens qu'elle aimait se lever d'un seul coup.

« Surprise ! Hurlèrent-t-ils en riant devant sa mine déconfite. »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche. C'est à ce moment là qu'enfin Ashley se leva de sa chaise, se montrant à sa petite amie. Le voyant, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes de joies et elles coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sa main encore devant sa bouche, Ashley vint la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer doucement, lui embrassant la tempe.

Le serrant de toutes ses forces, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Ash' ! Lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

- Toi aussi, sourit-il. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se détachèrent et elle se tourna vers son père, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Lui, il abordait un sourire attendri ainsi que Kate qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

« C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça, papa ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il hocha la tête et elle se jeta dans leurs bras en riant, ils répondirent à son étreinte.

Elle alla dire bonsoir à tout le monde lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Lisbon, elle lui souriait doucement.

« Bonsoir Alexis, comment vas-tu ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle la prit dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact. Lisbon les ferma à son tour, en souriant, ravie de la revoir en bonne santé malgré les légers cernes sous ses yeux.

Elles se détachèrent et se sourirent. Alexis se trouva devant Jane et s'en attendre elle le prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Les bras ballants, il fut surprit de recevoir une étreinte de l'adolescente. Une fois la surprise passée, il mit ses mains dans son dos et esquissa un sourire.

« Ne la laissez pas, elle a besoin de vous. Promettez lui une chose, dites-lui que vous serez toujours là pour elle, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Elle se détacha finalement de lui en souriant et s'assit près d'Ashley qui la dévora du regard toute la soirée. De temps en temps, elle se tournait vers lui et lui souriait amoureusement. Elle se sentait bien parmi les gens qu'elle aimait, parmi les regards amoureux de Jane envers Lisbon, de son père envers Kate, de Ryan envers Jenny, d'Esposito envers Lanie et _vice versa_. Elle se sentait heureuse.

oOoOoOoOo

Une fois dans la voiture, la soirée terminée, une soirée formidable, la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Comme un peu plus tôt, son souffle chaud format de la buée sur la fenêtre. Mais cette fois, elle effaça le visage triste pour le remplacer par celui d'un visage souriant, reflétant ce qu'elle ressentait.

Son sourire ne la quittant pas, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade lui sourit lorsqu'elle la vit prendre une respiration régulière.

« Une soirée pour t'endormir, lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille tout en lui caressant ses cheveux de feu. »

Elle ne vit pas la jeune fille esquisser un léger sourire dans son sommeil sans rêves, sans cauchemars.

_**Chapitre 30 :**__** J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane.**_

Dans le restaurant le _Old Haunt_, ils étaient accoudés au comptoir et buvait un verre, côte à côte, sans un mot. Buvant d'une traite le contenu de son petit verre, il sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge, il grimaça. Il le reposa et joua avec, la tête ailleurs.

Lisbon qui était à ses côtés ne disait rien, elle se contentait de le regarder et de boire à son tour. Jane la regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira.

« Vous me parlerez un jour de ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette forêt ? Demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir sa patronne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que vous voulez, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle eut un rire sans joie et secoua la tête, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle tourna la tête vers le consultant et il put y lire une profonde douleur, son visage s'était déformer, c'était comme s'il elle avait peur de lui parler, peur que le tueur revienne d'entre les morts et recommence, qu'il s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à elle. Il s'en rendit compte et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

Elle demanda au barman de lui remplir son verre. Elle regarda le contenu sans vraiment le voir, suppliant au liquide de l'aider à sortir de cette impasse.

« D'accord, excusez-moi, dit-il en retournant devant son verre. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et son souffle se coupait mais elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait lui parler de cette mésaventure. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

Leurs rapports étaient devenus tendu depuis qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser dans la forêt et depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'alliance dans sa main. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé de l'anneau, il devait penser qu'elle l'avait perdu pas qu'elle était morte de peur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle soupira profondément et se lança.

« J'ai faillit abandonner, Jane, murmura-t-elle. »

Relevant lentement sa tête de son verre, il la dévisagea, elle, cette femme extraordinaire qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, qui était aussi forte qu'elle pouvait être fragile. Elle qu'il s'amusait à embêter pour la voir rougir de rage ou de gêne, elle qui, lorsqu'elle souriait, tout son visage s'illuminait, ses yeux pétillaient. Ses si jolis yeux verts, aussi précieux que l'émeraude lui-même, il c'était fait la promesse de toujours les faire briller pour ne pas voir ce regard brumeux, lointain et douloureux qu'elle abordait en cet instant.

« J'ai dis à Alexis que j'arrêtais, que j'abandonnais. Je lui ai dis que je baissais les bras, que je ne voulais plus combattre, plus survivre. J'ai dis à une jeune fille de 16 ans de se débrouiller toute seule, que je la laissais seule parce que j'avais peur. Moi, un agent, un flic qui se bat pour faire régner la paix a faillit abandonner une adolescente face à un tueur en série parce qu'elle a eu peur ! C'est une gamine de 16 ans qui ma rassurée, Jane ! Dit-elle d'une traite.»

Elle frappa le verre sur le comptoir de rage, elle entoura ses doigts autour et de toutes ses forces, le serra jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts devienne blanche. La mâchoire crispée et les dents serrées, elle se tourna lentement vers Jane qui la regardait d'un air absent. Devant la détresse de son regard, il se jura de toujours la protéger de ne jamais revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux.

« Avez-vous abandonné ? Avez-vous laissé Alexis toute seule ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Non mais…

- Voilà, vous n'êtes pas en tord, jamais vous n'auriez laissé une adolescente seule, dans la nature et pourchassée par un psychopathe, jamais. Je vous connais, vous avez eu un moment de panique mais Alexis a réussit à vous faire revenir sur terre, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire. »

La bouche légèrement ouverte, elle la ferma et le regarda, sa tête penchée sur le côté, un minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était presque invisible mais il était suffisant pour mettre le cœur de Jane en joie. Elle but le contenue de son verre pour finalement se retourner vers le mentaliste.

« Mais ce n'était pas à elle de jouer ce rôle, c'est mon travail de rassurer des gens en face de crise pas de les faire paniquer, marmotta-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Teresa, vous saviez que Red John ne ratait jamais ses cibles et vous vous êtes surement dit « A quoi bon courir si je n'échappe pas une mort inévitable ? », n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit lorsqu'il la vit faire la moue. Lisbon était face à lui, une main tenant son verre et l'autre était sur sa cuisse, toujours souriant, il prit celle qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement. Légèrement surprise, elle se laissa finalement faire, se détendant par la même occasion.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, Teresa, sourit-il doucement. »

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Elle se repassa avec une certaine nostalgie et de léger tremblement les moments qu'elle avait vécu dans cette forêt avec Alexis, et un sourire apparut lorsqu'elle comprit que finalement, elle avait, elle aussi, été d'une grande aide pour la jeune fille.

La voyant plongée dans de profonde réflexion, il serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, lorsqu'elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle releva la tête vers lui, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres.

« Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y, c'est votre tour, dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous baissez votre arme face à Red John ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ayant peur de sa réaction. »

Elle le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts et elle le vit baisser le nez, réfléchissant à une réponse. En un instant elle eu peur de l'avoir perdu, elle savait qu'il se refermerait sur lui-même lorsque ses mots eurent franchit sa bouche.

Comme une lente et douloureuse torture, elle sentit les longs et fins doigts qu'elle tenait dans les siens glisser, il enlevait avec lenteur sa main. En cet instant, son cœur se brisa, elle l'avait perdu, elle le savait alors main ouverte suppliant à l'autre de revenir, ses yeux ayant perdu leur lueur et son souffle coupé, elle n'osait lever la tête pour croiser son regard.

Ses mains, il les posa sur ses cuisses et les frotta, l'air ailleurs.

« Je… Vous savez, lorsque j'ai découvert le corps de ma femme et de mon enfant j'ai cru que tout s'écroulait autour de moi mais il n'en était rien. J'en ai voulu au monde entier de m'ignorer, d'ignorer ma profonde blessure. Je voulais que quelqu'un me comprenne, que quelqu'un me dise « Je sais ce que vous ressentez » mais maintenant, je ne peux accepter ses mots, surtout lorsqu'ils sont faux. »

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle et par la même occasion, les mains de la jeune femme.

« Je vous ai dis un jour que lorsque je retrouverais Red John, je lui ouvrirais le ventre et je le regarderais mourir comme il l'a fait à ma femme et à mon enfant. Mais ça, c'était avant que je vous fasse une promesse… »

Relevant le nez vers lui, elle vit dans son regard qu'il était perdu, il ne savait pas où il allait. Elle se contenta de lui serrer la main, l'incitant à continuer, lui montrant qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Lorsque j'ai appris à vous connaître, à anticiper toutes vos réactions je vous ai fais une promesse, celle de toujours vous sauver que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Il lui répondit par un très léger sourire, presque inexistant mais suffisant pour elle, en cet instant.

« Mais je me suis rendu compte bien plus tard que si je devais vous sauver, je devais vous protéger. Et ça, de n'importe quel danger, de n'importe quel problème, de n'importe quelle douleur, physique comme morale. »

Elle savait où il venait en venir, l'émeraude plongé dans l'azur, les mains jointent, ils se souriaient doucement.

« Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à Red John dans les bois et que vous étiez près de moi, agenouillée sur le sol que j'ai enfin fait le rapprochement. »

Il fit une pause, il détourna les yeux, comme honteux de ce qu'il allait annoncer.

« Je sais et j'ai toujours sur que vous étiez tombée amoureuse de moi lorsque vous avait apprit que je pouvais définir le bien du mal. »

Il la regarda de nouveau et il la dévisagea. Elle était étrangement calme face à cette confession, comme si une part d'elle sans doutait déjà.

« Je vous ai entendu me supplier lorsque j'étais face à Red John, mon arme pointant sa poitrine. Et dire que Cho m'avait donné une arme ! Rit-il. »

Lisbon, elle, ne riait pas, elle attendait la morale de l'histoire, sa vision des choses.

« Vous m'aviez supplié et vous vous êtes mise en colère contre moi mais je n'écoutais rien, seul Red John m'importait en cet instant. »

Elle frissonna au souvenir, les yeux dans la vague, pourtant fermement accrochés à ceux azur, elle ne pipait mot. Elle se contentait d'écouter, de mémoriser et de se souvenir.

« J'entends encore le bruit de vos genoux touchant le sol, j'entends vos pleurs lorsque je ferme les yeux comme encrés dans mon esprit, j'entends encore cette unique phrase que vous avez murmuré. Cette unique phrase qui m'a fait lâcher mon arme. »

Il fit une pause pour finalement ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

« Ne me laissez pas, murmura-t-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue, vite rattrapée par un doigt, un touché lent et doux. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit sur l'index de Jane, sa larme, il la regardait comme s'il tenait entre ses mains le plus beau trésor du monde. Pour Patrick Jane, c'était le plus beau trésor du monde, de son monde au ciel gris où un rayon de soleil venait d'apparaître et qui, visiblement, n'était pas près de s'en aller.

« Lorsque je me suis tourné vers vous, lorsque vous vous êtes mit à courir vers moi, des centaines de questions se reportant toujours au même sujet m'abrutissaient. Mais lorsque je vous ai tenu dans mes bras, j'ai su que j'avais répondu silencieusement à ma question, celle qui m'importait le plus.

- Laquelle ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ai-je fais le bon choix ? »

Il lui fit un timide sourire, gêné de se dévoiler autant mais il se sentait soudainement plus léger, plus… Vivant comme si le poids qu'il portait depuis toutes ces années sur ses épaules venait de s'envoler, aussi léger qu'une larme glissant le long de son doigt. Ils regardèrent cette dernière tomber sur le sol, éclatant en plusieurs petites gouttes salées en douceur, sans un mot, sans un bruit, sans rien.

Sans un mot, elle retira sa main de celle qui l'emprisonnait et la mit dans son cou, à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier. Il détacha son regard de la légère flaque pour le poser sur Teresa. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sortit la chaîne où pendait sa croix. Mais cette fois-ci, le bijou n'était plus seul, à ses côtés pendait un anneau, une alliance plus exactement.

La main légèrement hésitante, il prit le collier entre ses doigts et caressa l'anneau, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Ou peut être un sourire heureux.

« Je ne savais pas où la mettre et j'avais peur de la perdre, sourit-elle. »

Jane releva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit enfin, un vrai sourire, celui d'un homme heureux, d'un homme amoureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il lui caressa la joue de son pouce et elle pencha sa tête, savourant un peu plus le contact.

« Sainte Teresa, sourit-il. »

Elle sourit à son tour pour finalement rire de bon cœur. Il aimait cette partie d'elle, il aimait lorsqu'elle laissait tomber ses murs, lorsqu'elle se comportait de cette façon avec lui. Mais une chose était sûre, il allait continuer de l'embêter quoi qu'il arrive. Cette pensée agrandit son sourire.

Dans un froissement de vêtement, ils se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du bar, sa main trouvant sa place dans le bas de son dos.

oOoOoOoOo

« Assieds-toi, je vais coucher Alexis, lui dit-il en montant les marches, sa fille dans les bras profondément endormie. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et s'assit, comme le lui avait demandé Castle, sur le canapé. Croisant les jambes, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, épuisée par cette soirée riche en émotion.

Castle et elle avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Dans un sourire, elle se souvint les cris de joies qui avaient retentit dans le bar et le bruit des verres s'entrechoquant. Elle avait ensuite sentit Lanie la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, lui souhaitant tous ses vœux de bonheurs.

« _Sois heureuse, tu le mérite et lui aussi,_ lui avait-elle murmurée, montrant Castle d'un signe de tête. »

Depuis qu'elle était avec l'écrivain, elle se sentait heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Mais une petite part d'elle avait peur, peur que Castle ne ressente pas la même chose, pas la même joie. Elle avait fait l'erreur de s'éloigner de lui pour un homme qu'elle appréciait et elle avait fait l'erreur de s'y prendre trop tard.

Elle le revoyait, son ex-femme à son bras, lui jetant qu'un bref regard annonçant qu'il serait là à l'automne. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle douleur depuis la mort de sa mère.

Lorsque son réveil avait affiché « premier septembre » elle n'avait quitté son téléphone du regard une seconde, attendant impatiemment son appel, lui annonçant que lundi, il reviendrait.

Deux mains ferment mais douces s'abattirent sur ses épaules et instinctivement elle se tendit.

« Détends-toi ce n'est que moi, murmura-t-il. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et il commença un léger massage allant jusqu'à sa gorge. Savourant le contact, elle ferma les yeux dans un soupir de bien être. Mais une question la tourmentait et elle ne pouvait y répondre alors elle se lança, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Est-ce vraiment sérieux entre nous, Rick ? »

Les mains de son homme se crispèrent dans son cou. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et le regarda, anticipant sa réaction, elle soupira.

« Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas qu'une simple aventure ? Tenta-t-elle. »

Elle eut peur lorsqu'elle le sentit se détacher d'elle, elle crut l'avoir perdu, l'avoir peut être vexé à douter de lui mais sans un mot il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains, qu'il regarda en souriant faiblement.

« Nous avons toujours été attirés. On jouait souvent au jeu du chat et la souris, attrape-moi si tu peux, je t'aime moi non plus mais on est d'excellents amis. »

Son souffle se coupa. Etrangement, elle pensait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Mais lorsque je t'ai vu dans les bras de Demming pour la première fois, j'ai ressentis comme un énorme coup de poignard au niveau du cœur. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris ce que voulais dire « Jalousie » et ce que l'on ressentait à ce moment là. »

Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, un sourire coupable un sourire contenant des regrets. Comme pour la rassurer, il caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tu as toujours pensé que j'étais ce gamin immature, intenable et insupportable mais tu ne te rappelais pas qu'en dehors du commissariat j'ai une famille, une fille que j'élève et une mère qui m'élève aussi, rit-il. »

Elle rit à sa dernière phrase, c'est vrai que sa mère le rappelait souvent à l'ordre mais tel est le rôle d'une mère.

Dans un regard remplis d'amour, il continua dans sa lancée.

« Je ne suis pas ou plus un coureur de jupon, lorsqu'une relation devient sérieuse, je reste fidèle. Jamais tu ne me verras me défiler à moins que tu veuilles t'arrêter là. Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter là, si ?

- Mais non idiot, rit-elle en lui frappant le bras. »

Il lui attrapa la main qui venait de lui taper l'épaule et tira Kate dans ses bras, elle poussa un léger cri de surprise puis finit par rire faisant plisser ses jolis yeux de jade.

Il se coucha sur le canapé et elle s'allongea sur son ventre, caressant son bras de son doigt, l'esprit ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

« N'ai pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, après tout tu m'as fais une promesse. »

Il rit dans son cou et prit entre ses doigts le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Caressant sa promesse, il ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil le prendre.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse, murmura-t-elle dans ses bras. »

Il sourit, l'esprit embrumé par l'envie de dormir et lui embrassa le haut de sa tête, montrant qu'il avait entendu.

« Je sais, chuchota-t-il. »

Elle sourit à son tour et embrassa le bras qu'elle caressait, fermant les yeux à son tour. Ils furent accueillis dans les bras de Morphée, tranquillement, une magnifique phrase les accompagnant.

_« Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »_

_**Chapitre 31 **__**: Le cœur et la raison.**_

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment, rebondissant contre le mur. Un tourbillon d'amoureux rentra dans la chambre, la porte se referma de la même manière grâce à un coup de pied. Les deux intrus s'embrassaient à n'en plus pouvoir, l'homme plaqua le dos de la femme contre la porte et elle émit un grognement contre ses lèvres.

Se reculant du mur, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, lui tirant le col par la même occasion et ils s'embrassaient toujours, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Une fois ses lèvres posées sur les siennes dans un premier baisé pourtant si simple et doux, une décharge les avait traversés. Ils s'étaient alors regardés, l'azur se plongeant dans l'émeraude et un fil invisible s'était tissé à travers leur regard. Un simple sourire de l'homme avait réussit à la faire craquer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de l'homme défaire les boutons de sa chemise, elle reprit pied à la réalité. Elle le repoussa, mettant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son torse et décolla lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle regarda alors le sol, soudainement gênée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul les rayons blancs de la lune se reflétaient sur la silhouette de l'homme, maintenant surpris.

« On ne peut pas faire ça… murmura-t-elle. »

Le regard porté sur ses pieds, elle ne pouvait voir sa réaction, son regard lui aurait probablement brisé le cœur. Les cheveux en pétard, les lèvres rougis et légèrement gonflées, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Ce n'est pas professionnel, dit-elle encore. »

Il faillit avoir un rire ironique, bien sûr que ce n'était pas professionnel, il le savait, il en était conscient mais comment choisir entre la raison et le cœur ? Lui ne le pouvait pas ou plus, depuis qu'il avait conscience de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme, il attendait le signal et il était apparut dans ses yeux émeraude devant la porte mais elle avait été plus rapide que lui, les barrières avaient alors totalement disparu.

Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers lui, il était autre part, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle non plus. Ou presque.

« On ne peut pas…

- J'ai compris, coupa-t-il. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il lui en voulait mais elle s'y était attendue dès lors où elle l'avait repoussé. Il ne la regardait pas, non, ses yeux étaient posés sur la fenêtre d'où s'échappaient les rayons qui éclairaient la pièce.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? demanda-t-il sans lui adresser un regard.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en regardant par terre. »

Furieux, il se tourna vers elle et la pointa du doigt, l'accusant.

« Pourquoi me faire ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vous dis ! après un moment d'hésitation elle continua, une grimace sur son visage. Je suis désolée. »

Il eu un rire mauvais, machinalement, il se passa les mains dans ses boucles blondes.

« Ne tombons pas dans les classiques, Lisbon, je vous en prie, railla-t-il. »

Elle soupira profondément, elle non plus ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. Elle était tiraillée entre le professionnalisme et ses sentiments, comment pouvait-elle choisir ? La raison ou le cœur ?

Elle avait choisit de faire un travail correcte, elle avait travaillé très dur pour obtenir son job, des insomnies, plusieurs jours sans dormir, le stress constant pendant les périodes des concours. Elle avait finalement réussit à décrocher un travail qui lui plaisait plus que tout, qui lui permettait de vivre aisément mais son job devait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, non ? Il consistait aussi à faire preuve d'impassibilité, d'avoir le malheur, la tristesse et l'horreur chaque matins devant sa porte, de faire face à des crimes les plus horribles les un que les autres, de mourir pour attraper un meurtrier, de recevoir des menaces, de se prendre une balle perdue. Mais elle faisait avec et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

C'est alors que Patrick Jane débarqua, respirant le malheur, pourtant pas à première vue mais on pouvait le lire dans ses iris bleutées. Elle avait tout de suite était sous le charme de cet homme bien qu'elle n'est pas été très heureuse qu'on lui ai imposé un consultant. Jane s'était alors comporté comme un gamin insupportable, moqueur et comme un homme manipulateur et profondément égoïste.

Elle avait pourtant réussit à l'apprécier, à le trouver drôle et parfois charmant. Il la faisait rire à longueur de journée, l'embêtait pour le même prix, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de voir au moins un sourire chaque jours. Et il y était très bien arrivé.

Elle sourit imperceptiblement à cette pensée, il tourna la tête vers elle et le remarqua.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire à son tour, malgré lui, malgré sa colère toujours présente.

- Pour rien, rougit-elle, prise sur le fait. »

Son sourire s'agrandit en la voyant dans une posture de défense, elle avait remit sa carapace. Il savait que désormais, elle se méfierait de lui, dans chacun de ses gestes, elle aurait constamment peur qu'ils se retrouvent dans un moment profondément blessant et frustrant comme maintenant. Toute sa colère c'était envolé lorsqu'il l'avait vu sourire discrètement.

« Vous pensez à ce qu'on aurait pu faire si vous ne vous étiez pas arrêté ? se moqua-t-il. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et prit un air ahurit, se qui le fit rire. En échangeant, il se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il se frotta l'endroit douloureux et fit mine qu'il avait vraiment mal, Lisbon lui tira la langue en retour.

Un ange passa, un silence gênant prit place autour d'eux, ils n'osaient plus se regarder une nouvelle fois. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, les rayons de la lune flottait sur son jolie visage, un sourire presque imperceptible apparût sur ses lèvres.

Il tendit un bras vers la jeune femme et tourna la tête vers elle, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Venez, intima-t-il. »

Méfiante, elle s'approcha à petit pas, Jane positionna sa main dans le bas de son dos et la poussa contre la fenêtre pour qu'elle ait une meilleure visibilité. Ses yeux brillèrent sous la vue de New York la nuit, c'était magnifique. Elle ouvrit la bouche et resta coi devant l'agréable spectacle.

Elle sentit la main dans le bas de son dos s'enlever délicatement, lui procurant un léger frisson. Elle passa une main dans son dos et prit celle fuyante de Jane. Elle sentit les doigts du consultant se tendre pour finalement se relâcher une fois la surprise passée.

Elle remit sa main devant elle et caressa celle du mentaliste de son pouce, les yeux perdu dans les lumières de la ville. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle soupira bruyamment, formant un petit cercle de buée sur la vitre, la faisant devenir floue.

« Vous savez, lorsque j'étais dans la forêt avec Alexis, elle m'a fait promettre une chose, commença-t-elle.

- Qu'elle chose ? murmura-t-il à son tour.

- De rester avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive, finit-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, il aimait vraiment cette partie de sa personnalité, celle fragile et douce, celle qui se confiait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'émeraude se mélangeant une nouvelle fois à l'azur. Aucun mots n'étaient prononcés, à quoi bon ? Ne dit-on pas « ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre » ?

« Et vous voulez que je vous fasse cette même promesse, conclu-t-il.

- Comment vous… commença-t-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres. »

A quoi bon lui demander lorsqu'elle voit ce sourire sur ses lèvres et ce regard malicieux ? Un fin sourire étira à son tour sa bouche.

« Alors je ne dirais qu'une phrase : _Vade-Mecum_, Teresa. »

Elle resta bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était exactement les mêmes mots employés par l'adolescente ? Ou était-ce qu'un simple et pur hasard ? Elle opta plus pour la seconde hypothèse.

Il semblait attendre une réponse, alors elle opina du chef en souriant malgré elle. Elle ré-appuya sa tête contre la vitre, toujours face à lui, et comme un peu plus tôt, elle soupira mais de bien être cette fois, peut être mais de bonheur. Celui de savoir qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un derrière elle qui la rattraperais en cas de chute. Ou qui la tenait alors qu'elle se sentait tirer par le vide.

De la buée se forma alors sur la vitre et Jane sourit en écrivant deux lettres à l'intérieur.

« VM ? lut-elle.

- Oui, notre promesse, Teresa, notre promesse, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe, lui intimant de réfléchir. »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un nouveau coup sur l'épaule mais cette fois, il rit de bon cœur. Il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Elle le regarda soudainement ahurit et il rit.

Il mit une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre, il prit un air théâtral.

« Le premier bais qu'on obtient d'une femme est comme le premier… commença-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil. »

Il vit qu'elle était impatiente de connaître la suite, il sourit.

« … Cornichon qu'on arrive à extraire du bocal, après le reste vient tout seul, pouffa-t-il, fière de sa réplique. »

Il se prit une nouvelle claque sur le bras, cette fois il eu vraiment mal mais il en rit encore plus fort lorsqu'il vit la mine qu'elle affichait.

« C'est d'une classe, railla-t-elle.

- Peut être mais ça vous a fais rire ! S'amusa-t-il.

- Mouais, dit-elle alors qu'une fossette apparut sur sa joue. »

Dans un sourire encore plus grand que les autres, il pointa la fossette du doigt et elle baissa la tête en la secouant. Il fit un sourire attendrit et plaça deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui faire relever le visage.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, approchant lentement son visage du sien, les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilatèrent.

« Ce n'est pas professionnel, dit-elle la voix chevrotante. »

Mais désormais, rien ne pouvait arrêter le consultant, il n'abandonnerait pas, pas maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas professionnel, murmura-t-elle en sentant le souffle chaud de Jane sur sa joue. »

Elle ferma les yeux malgré elle, une petite voix lui hurlait de se reprendre tandis qu'une autre, plus calme, était d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ce n'est… commença-t-elle.

-… Toujours pas professionnel, je sais, murmura-t-il près de sa bouche. »

Ce dernier chuchotement l'électrisa et elle fondit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui n'attendait que ça. Et le tourbillon reprit, doucement, calmement cette fois. Jane était parfois hésitant et maladroit.

Il prit une tournure beaucoup plus pressante, le besoin de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte de la chambre à couchée, à tâtons, elle chercha la poignée tandis que Jane l'embrassait toujours, elle la trouva et la tourna.

Jane avait perdu la veste de son costume en cours de route, Lisbon sa chemise. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et l'un deux ferma la porte avec son pieds.

La pluie frappa les vitres dans un bruit sourd mais elle sonnait comme une jolie mélodie aux oreilles des deux personnes présente dans la pièce à côté, profitant de ce que la vie leur avait momentanément dérobé.

Juste le souffle de leur cœur, battant à l'unisson et cette faible clarté sur leur visage souriant étaient présents en cet instant.

Peut être qu'elle regrettera, qu'ils regretteront mais elle voulait juste profiter des quelques instants de bonheur qui lui était offert, ils étaient si rare. Et puis en cas de chute, elle savait que Jane la retenait.

oOoOoOoOo

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Une voix résonna dans le bâtiment, annonçant le prochain embarquement. Lisbon se tourna vers Alexis et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant que la jeune fille lui rendit.

Voyant que Jane se tenait à l'écart du groupe, regardant dans les vitrines de souvenirs elle s'approcha timidement de lui comme hésitante.

« Jane, venez c'est notre avion.

- J'ai entendu, répondit-il sèchement. »

Teresa soupira et s'éloigna de lui, un voile de tristesse passa dans ses jolis yeux verts. Jane la regarda partir, il s'en voulait de lui parler de cette manière mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle lui avait fait trop de mal. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il s'était sentit abandonner, vide de toute vie, incapable de faire ouvrir les yeux à ce petit bout de femme autoritaire. Malgré lui, il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la brunette rire, le cherchant discrètement du regard.

Il s'approcha finalement de cette bulle de bonne humeur, voulant probablement y goûter un peu lui aussi. Les mains jointent derrière son dos, il se dandina sur ses pieds, riant lorsqu'il entendait une blague, souriait lorsqu'il écoutait une mésaventure amusante mais le cœur n'y était pourtant pas.

Alexis ne lâchait pas Lisbon du regard, riait que lorsque la brunette riait, souriait lorsqu'elle faisait de même, elle semblait l'analyser ou peut être l'admirait-elle ? Voulait-elle mémoriser chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de la voir s'envoler pour la Californie ? Il sourit en voyant l'adolescente faire.

Son regard se porta sur sa patronne, tout son visage se transformait lorsqu'elle souriait. Il la détailla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait encore. Il pouvait encore sentir le parfum de la jeune femme, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, les rayons de la lune sur son teint de porcelaine, sur son visage souriant, respirant enfin le véritable bonheur. Il pouvait aussi revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux émeraude, la seule fois où il la vit ce fut ce soir là. Désormais, elle avait totalement disparut, envolé ou peut être dérobé par son mauvais choix. Ce choix qui leur avait brisé le cœur, à tous les deux.

Il sentait encore son regard tendre sur lui lorsqu'il dormait ce matin-là, il pouvait l'entendre pleurer croyant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, croyant qu'il était encore endormie. Et il pouvait entendre le stylo griffer la feuille dans un bruit insupportable, y inscrivant des mots, une phrase. Elle avait une nouvelle fois choisit sa raison au lieu d'écouter son cœur.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre « Je t'aime, moi non plus. », il n'avait plus la force de jouer à « attrape-moi si tu peux. ». Il avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air, de dire « A bas le règlement ! ». Il avait envie de revivre, de la faire sourire, de la faire rire, de revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il avait juste envie de la rendre heureuse.

Chaque frôlements, chaque regards en coin, chaque paroles, chaque regards gênés devenaient insupportables, invivables. L'étau autour de sa gorge qui avait pourtant disparu était revenu et lui serrait une nouvelle fois la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. S'il voulait que ça change, il fallait qu'il fasse un effort. Il savait que Lisbon était dans l'incapacité de le faire alors il s'en chargera.

Une nouvelle fois une voix résonna dans l'aéroport. Lisbon leva machinalement la tête vers le plafond et Jane sortit de ses pensées en la voyant bouger. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Alexis se rapprocher de Lisbon.

Teresa se baissa doucement pour ramasser ses bagages, les autres firent de même. Sans un mot, dans un silence pesant ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'embarquement, le cœur soudainement lourd.

Lisbon reposa ses sacs sur le sol et se tourna vers les amis qu'elle allait quitter. Elle fit un petit sourire, balayant la salle du regard comme pour se souvenir de chaque petite chose inutile dans cette dernière. Elle posa finalement son regard sur Esposito qu'elle prit dans ses bras, ainsi que son partenaire, Ryan. Elle fit un grand sourire à la légiste avant de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras.

Son équipe rigola une dernière fois avec les deux coéquipiers, essayant vainement de comprendre et d'apprendre leur jeu de main. Un éclat de rire retenti lorsque Rigsby essaya à son tour.

Lisbon se retrouva devant l'écrivain qui la souriait chaleureusement. Elle sourit à son tour et le prit plus longuement dans ses bras.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, merci d'avoir été là pour ma princesse. »

Elle haussa modestement les épaules et élargit son sourire en se détachant de lui. Il lui caressa amicalement le bras et la laissa finalement prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer Teresa, murmura Kate en fermant les yeux et en frottant ses mains dans son dos.

- Toi aussi mais je sais qu'on se reverra, lui promit-elle en la serrant d'autant plus fort. »

Beckett sourit et embrassa la joue de son amie avant de se détacher. Elles se tenaient les mains, ne voulant pas se lâcher, ne voulant pas que l'autre parte. Dans un dernier sourire et d'un commun accord, les mains se séparèrent pour se positionner le long de deux corps.

Lisbon fit alors face à l'adolescente, les yeux brillants de larmes la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras, la serrant n'en plus pouvoir. L'agent rit devant son comportement enfantin et resserra ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et la brunettes pu voir que l'adolescente retenait difficilement ses larmes. Elle lui sourit, essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pu mais ça ne fonctionna pas. La jeune fille craqua et éclata en sanglot, cachant son visage dans ses mains, honteuse de ne pas être assez forte.

Compatissante, Teresa la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, le regard tendre de Jane dans son dos. Au bout de quelques secondes les pleurs de la jeune fille s'espacèrent pour que finalement ses larmes se tarissent.

Lisbon prit alors son visage en coupe et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« On se reverra Alexis, je te le promets. »

Alexis hocha lentement la tête, sa dernière larme coulant sur sa joue, la jeune femme la rattrapa et la garda sur son doigt en souriant. L'adolescente lui rendit son sourire et la regarda faire avec amusement.

Sans lâcher la larme du regard, montrant qu'elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle allait dire, elle ouvrit la bouche et lui fit la plus belle des promesses.

« _Vade-Mecum_, penses-y, toujours. »

Alexis hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et elles regardèrent la larme tomber sur le sol froid, éclatant en plusieurs petites gouttes salées. Un sourire figé sur leurs lèvres gercées par l'émotion.

Une nouvelle fois, une voix retentit dans l'aéroport.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Sans un mot, ils reprirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers les hôtesses de l'air. S'approchant le cœur lourd, elle sentit une main dans le creux de son dos, elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver cette douceur, cette main, ce frisson qui la parcouru jusque dans sa nuque. Elle ne pensait ne jamais revivre un tel sentiment.

Cette main, c'était celle de Jane et elle avait retrouvé sa place, ne l'ayant jamais vraiment quitté.

_**Chapitre 32 :**__** Besoin de temps, seulement de temps.**_

_Un mois plus tard…_

Lui remontant la couverture juste en dessous du menton, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa d'un geste tendre ses cheveux bruns. Délicatement, il ferma la porte de sa chambre où dormait sa partenaire, sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les escaliers.

Il traversa le salon d'un pas plus léger et rentra dans son bureau, à la recherche de son ordinateur. Il était prit d'une soudaine inspiration et il lui était impossible de dormir. Depuis quelques jours, il ne faisait qu'écrire, ce qui amusait fortement Beckett qui essayait par tous les moyens de lire ce qu'il marquait.

Il l'alluma et la forte luminosité qui s'échappa de l'écran lui fit ma aux yeux, il les plissa dans une grimace. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau et l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Il tournait le dos à la porte dans cette position.

Comme hésitant, il mit ses doigts au dessus du clavier et tapa lentement les touches pour que finalement on ne puisse pratiquement plus les voir.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, il écrivit le dernier mot de son livre. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait enfin terminé son livre sur Nikki Heat et il était plutôt fier de lui.

Il enregistra son travail et ferma l'ordinateur lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer délicatement son cou. Il sourit en reconnaissant cette douceur et cette odeur.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? demanda-t-il en prenant les mains de sa partenaire dans les siennes.

- Oui et toi, tu as dormis ?

- Pas beaucoup, confia-t-il. »

Elle soupira et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

« Mais j'ai finis mon livre, essaya-t-il.

- Vraiment ? »

Il rit en entendant l'excitation dans sa voix avant de hocher la tête. Elle fit tourner le siège se retrouvant face à son homme et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, un sourire enfantin naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je pourrais le lire ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il, je demanderais à ce qu'on m'en sorte deux exemplaires avant la parution. »

Son sourire s'agrandit avec qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi deux ? »

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa en souriant et elle abandonna.

oOoOoOoOo

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Jane était couché sur son matelas dans le grenier du CBI, il regardait les toiles d'araignées qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu depuis son retour. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Depuis plus d'un mois il ne faisait rien, il restait là, couché sur ce lit miteux à compter le nouveau travail des petites bêtes qui apparaissait. Il ne participait que pour le stricte minimum aux enquêtes, ne descendait que rarement de son perchoir et dormait peu.

Lisbon avait voulu le faire descendre de force et le mettre à la porte pour qu'il rentre chez lui se reposer mais elle avait apprit par VanPelt qu'il avait vendu sa maison. Le CBI était désormais son seul logis, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le mettre à la rue bien que l'envie la démangeait de plus en plus.

Le gars du service courrier – qu'elle trouvait plutôt mignon – vint la voir dans son bureau, un petit colis dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire qu'il était pour elle, elle fronça les sourcils.

« _Qui pourrait m'envoyer un colis ?_ se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle signa le registre et attendit impatiemment que le jeune homme sorte. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle se précipita sur le colis et l'ouvrit. Un gros livre se retrouva dans ses mains et elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle regarda l'auteur et son cœur eu un raté.

« Richard Castle » était marqué dessus, elle baissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en voyant le titre de son nouveau livre.

« _Heat promise._ »

Décidément, il avait toute sorte d'idée pour le nom de ses bouquins, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Le livre en main, elle sortit de son bureau, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui montaient vers le grenier.

« _Il faut absolument que Jane voit ça_, pensa-t-elle en souriant. »

Elle s'arrêta net en bas des marches et son sourire se figea. Sans un mot elle s'assit dans les escaliers et mit sa tête dans ses mains, à l'abri des regards.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ »

Ravalent ses larmes, elle se leva et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau.

oOoOoOoOo

Il fouilla son bureau à la cherche d'une feuille et d'un stylo, il ouvrit un tiroir puis un autre avant de tomber sur ce qu'il lui fallait. Lentement, il s'assit sur la chaise et se pencha au dessus de la feuille vierge, cherchant ses mots.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel bleu qu'il voyait à travers les vitres de son refuge et il plongea dans ses pensées, rappelant ses souvenirs.

Une brise passa par le carreau cassé et bougea ses cheveux, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il baissa la tête vers le morceau de papier et y inscrivit une lettre, griffonnant des mots plus vite que son ombre.

Une fois fait, il mit la lettre dans la poche de sa veste de costume et descendit de son perchoir, se dirigeant vers les bureaux où se trouvaient tous ses amis, rigolant et mangeant des parts de pizzas. Il faillit reculer d'un pas devant tant de joie et de bonne humeur mais il savait se reprendre, il remit alors son masque, celui souriant. Pourtant, son sourire semblait figé, voir crispé.

VanPelt l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers lui, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et il craqua. Son masque se fissura, ses yeux s'assombrirent et perdirent leur éclat, son visage devint de marbre et le sourire de la jeune femme rousse s'estompa petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Il secoua la tête et essaya un sourire, les muscles de son visage ne répondirent pas, ils ne voulaient pas former à nouveau un sourire. Il balaya la pièce du regard, imprégnant dans son esprit chaque petite chose qui ferait partit de son passé, il réussit à esquisser un sourire, un sourire douloureux.

« Je m'en vais, lâcha-t-il simplement. »

Ses amies retinrent leur souffle, le temps semblait suspendu dans les airs. La vie reprendrait-elle peut être son cours lorsqu'il déballera ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Il l'espérait au plus profond de lui, de ce qu'il restait de lui.

VanPelt l'interrogea du regard, elle fronça les sourcils, trouvant sa blague de mauvais goût. Il lui sourit et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je pensais que le jour où il n'y aurait plus Red John, le poids de la culpabilité s'envolerait et je pourrais continuer à vivre correctement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étouffe toujours, mentit-il. »

Il ne voulait pas donner les vrais raisons de son départ précipité, ça ne les regardait pas alors il donnait de fausses raisons. Il vit les mains de la jeune agent se crispées sur ses cuisses, elle avait comprit que ce n'était pas une mauvais plaisanterie, peut être qu'il n'en fera plus jamais.

« Trop de souvenirs douloureux hantent ces lieux, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner, j'ai besoin de respirer un air nouveau, j'ai besoin que ma douleur s'estompe. »

Les yeux de VanPelt s'agrandirent, elle avait soudainement peur, il la rassura d'un sourire.

« Je ne tenterais rien contre moi, je vous le promets. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, grimaça-t-il. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit avant qu'il sente des bras l'entourer et des larmes mouillées sa chemise. Il serra la jeune femme rousse dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il l'entendit renifler, il la pressa un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu vas affreusement nous manquer, sanglota l'agent dans ses bras.

- Je vais revenir Grace, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Elle se détacha finalement de lui, essuyant ses dernières larmes d'un revers de main avant qu'un nouveau sourire illumine son joli visage. Il sourit à son tour et la prit par les épaules.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Grace, n'en doute jamais. Et si un autre salopard comme moi ne partage pas tes mêmes impressions, ne fais pas attention à lui et continue dans ta lancée, lui intima-t-il. »

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Rigsby vint à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras en lui lançant une grande claque dans le dos. Se détachant, le géant lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jane. »

L'homme blond qui semblait tout quitté hocha la tête.

« Ne fais pas attention aux autres et aime celle que tu aime, confia le consultant en regardant VanPelt qui rougissait légèrement. »

L'ogre brun rit en se frottant la tête, gêné des propos du mentaliste pour finalement acquiescer. Cho vint alors vers lui et lui serra la main avant de lui faire, lui aussi, une grande tape dans le dos de son ami. L'asiatique lui offrit le plus grand sourire dont il était capable, Jane le remercia silencieusement.

Il tourna la tête et regarda le bureau de son ancienne patronne et soupira, regardant ses chaussures.

« Elle t'aime énormément Jane, elle va être anéantit, confia la rousse. »

Il ne la regarda pas. Au bout de quelques secondes il posa son regard sur la jeune femme et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Alors promettez-moi de prendre soin d'elle, faîtes en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, supplia-t-il.

- On te le promet, jurèrent-ils en souriant légèrement. »

Dans un dernier regard remplis de tristesse pour ses amis, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la brunette, le cœur soudainement lourd, ses pas se faisaient trainants.

oOoOoOoOo

Le cœur lourd et les larmes menaçant de couler, elle tourna la première page, se retrouvant face à la dédicace qui la fit légèrement sourire.

_« A ma merveilleuse KB et à tous mes amies du 12th district. _

_J'ai rencontré il y a peu des gens extraordinaires, ils m'ont apprit à tenir une véritable promesse._

_Celle de toujours être là pour ceux qu'on aime._

_Vade-Mecum. »_

Une larme roula sur sa joue légèrement rouge par ce remerciement caché sous des sous-entendus, silencieux. Elle tourna la page, reniflant discrètement. C'est alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement, presque hésitant.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et leva la tête vers l'intrus qui n'était finalement que Jane. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes de venir la voir, pas depuis qu'ils étaient en froid. Elle l'accueillit d'un léger sourire qui s'estompa bien vite en voyant son visage fermé, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés.

Quelque chose avait changé, il ne semblait vide de toute vie, répandant à qui le croisait sa tristesse. Oui, il semblait anéantit, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, il voyait dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pour détendre en quelque sorte l'atmosphère, il montra le livre du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le dernier livre de Castle, je viens de le recevoir. C'est un inédit, il sort normalement dans trois semaines, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Que dit la dédicace ?

- Lisez-la par vous-même, dit-elle en lui tendant le gros bouquin. »

Il le prit et ouvrit la première page, celle de la dédicace. Il la lu en silence et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au bout de quelques secondes, Lisbon sourit elle aussi en le voyant faire. Il reposa le livre sur le bureau de son ancienne patronne et le silence se fit pesant. Lisbon le brisa lorsqu'il devint trop lourd.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je voulais vous parlez.

- A propose de quoi ? murmura-t-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui.

- De ça, dit-il en lui tendant sa lettre. »

Alors qu'elle allait la déplier, il l'arrêta d'une main. Les yeux rivés sur le bout de papier, elle su que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Et elle avait raison.

« Lisez-la lorsque je serais partis, lui intima-t-il. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis depuis que nous sommes revenu, non, depuis que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. (Elle grimaça) J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Alors je suis venu vous dire que je m'en allais, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission à Hightower ce matin. »

Elle déglutit difficilement et ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier qu'elle tenait. Alors c'était tout ? Il allait partir comme ça ? Foutre en l'air des années d'amitié, de confiance en quelques secondes à peine ?

« Pour combien de temps partez-vous ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… »

Elle ne sentit même pas la larme rouler sur sa joue, elle ne sentit même pas le doigt de Jane sur sa joue effaçant le tracé humide, elle ne sentit même pas les lèvres de Jane. Elle ne l'entendit même pas murmurer qu'il reviendrait, qu'il lui avait fait une promesse et qu'il la tiendrait.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte se fermer, ses paupières douloureusement closes, elle ne sentait que cette profonde impression d'abandon envahir toute son âme.

Comme une automate, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, devant son bureau. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa le chagrin l'envahir. Elle ne vit pas le regard douloureux de son équipe qui la regardait à travers les vitres de son bureau.

Elle regarda alors la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement, les mains tremblantes. Ce qu'elle y lu lui coupa le souffle ayant des larmes pleins la vue.

_Teresa,_

_Tu dois probablement me haïr en cet instant de te laisser aussi lâchement mais comprends moi, tu m'as dis que cette nuit avait été une erreur, que tu voulais tout oublier, tu m'as même demandé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé mais ça m'était impossible. Pardonnes-moi._

_Dès le début tu t'es méfiée de moi, je dois dire que tu as bien fait _(elle pouvait sentir son sourire derrière ces mots). _Mais tu as commencé à me faire confiance, à m'apprécier et, j'espère, à m'aimer. J'ai tout fais pour que ça reste comme tel, vraiment tout. _

_C'est alors que tu t'es faîte enlever par Red John, j'ai cru que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. J'imagine ton froncement de sourcil en cet instant mais crois-moi, c'est la vérité. Je suis dis que si je te perdais, toi mon point d'encrage entre réalité et fiction, ma bouée de sauvetage, je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de rester parmi les vivants, aucunes._

_Un jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas tiré sur Red John, je t'ai répondu mais je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi, je ne voulais pas que tu fuis._

_J'allais le tuer, je ne savais pas que tu étais en vie. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, j'aurais tiré, sans aucun scrupule, sans aucun regret, seulement pour venger la mort de ma femme, de ma fille et la tienne._

_Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe en ce moment alors j'ai pensé que prendre du recul nous ferait le plus grand bien, à tout les deux._

_J'ai aussi besoin de changer d'air, j'avais l'horrible impression d'étouffer ici, trop de mauvais souvenirs probablement. Ne m'en veux pas._

_Je t'ai fais une promesse, celle de toujours être là pour toi, tu te souviens ? Tu dois probablement pensée que je t'ai mentis, que je ne la tiendrais jamais mais ait confiance._

_Je reviendrais, je ne sais pas encore quand mais je reviendrais. _

_Je te le promets._

_Avec tout mon amour, Patrick J._

Ses épaules se mirent à se secouer et des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, elle composa un numéro, elle porta alors le combiné à son oreille. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main mais une pensée pour l'ange blond et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois sonneries que quelqu'un décrocha, la seule personne capable de lui remonter le moral, de la rassurer, de l'aider.

« _Beckett._ »

Mais le lieutenant n'entendit que des pleurs et une respiration saccadée. Teresa tenta de reprendre contenance pour enfin parler à son amie.

« Kate… murmura-t-elle la voix hachée par les sanglots.

- _Teresa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Il est partit… sanglota-t-elle.

- _Qui, qui est partit ? _»

Aucune réponse. Kate attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme mais rien ne vint. Fronçant les sourcils, son angoisse monta d'un cran.

« _Teresa, qui est partit ?_ »

Un reniflement se fit entendre dans le combiné. Teresa tenta de reprendre une respiration normale en inspirant profondément.

« Il est partit, répéta-t-elle, Jane est partit. »

_**Chapitre 33 :**__** Je te l'avais promit, Vade-Mecum.**_

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Il souriait, heureux. Lui Patrick Jane souriait assit sur son siège, dans les nuages. Depuis quelque temps il avait apprit à accepter ses forces et ses faiblesses, à faire de vrai sourire, à ne plus se cacher derrière un masque de jovialité, il était désormais lui-même. Après qu'il est connu le goût acide de ses larmes coulant sur ses joues avec l'impression que la vie ne l'acceptait pas, il revenait, le chemin de la délivrance touchait enfin à sa fin.

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il avait tout quitté, qu'il avait renoncé au bonheur, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait cru mais en cet instant, la tête dans les nuages, il était plus heureux que jamais. Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis, le joli minois souriant de sa patronne et ses yeux émeraude. Le besoin de revenir c'était fait sentir il y a quelques mois déjà, il avait prit ses dispositions pour s'en aller et faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Il avait énormément voyagé, il était passé par New York pour saluer ses amis mais contre toute attente, il s'était fait incendier par le lieutenant Beckett, elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir laissé Teresa toute seule, il le comprenait mais ces deux ans lui avait été bénéfique.

Il avait beaucoup changé, autant moralement que physiquement : ses cheveux blonds c'étaient éclaircit avec le soleil et avait poussé, ses traits étaient plus marqués le montrant comme un homme mature. Il n'avait plus rien avoir du consultant gamin et puéril qu'il était des années plus tôt.

Mais rien n'avait effacé le souvenir du visage de la jeune femme baignant de larme, ses yeux brillant, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Son souhait de revoir son sourire était plus fort que tout. Il était déjà impatient de les revoir, de la revoir mais il lui restait plus de 18h de vol.

Alors, les yeux perdu parmi les nuages, assit dans le fond de son siège, il s'envolait pour Sacramento en Californie avec la ferme intention de rattraper le temps perdu et de tenir sa promesse. Dans un dernier sourire, il ferma les yeux.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux ans. Deux ans que Jane était partit et qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, sans compté les messages lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, une bonne fête ou encore une bonne année mais en dehors de ça, rien.

L'agent Teresa Lisbon se tenait derrière son bureau et malgré l'heure tardive, elle voulait absolument clore ce dossier. Une tasse de café se trouvait près d'elle, sa troisième de la soirée. Elle mit le point final vers minuit, soupirante, elle se leva. Elle mit sa veste, en sortit ses cheveux coincés et attrapa son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule. Elle éteignit la lumière de son bureau et le ferma à clé, elle se trouva face aux bureaux du CBI plus silencieux que jamais.

Elle fit un détour et se retrouva en face du canapé en cuir marron, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Deux ans demain… réalisa-t-elle. »

Des larmes vinrent lui picoter les yeux et les laissa coulé en mettant sa faiblesse sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle pensa avec amertume que sa fête, son anniversaire et la nouvelle année était encore dans longtemps et qu'elle n'aura donc aucune nouvelle de son ancien consultant. Bien qu'elle s'y fasse violence, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'éloignait d'elle un peu plus chaque jour malgré sa promesse qu'il avait promit de tenir.

Sa vie se résumait qu'à travailler, qu'à boucler des affaires. Elle n'avait aucune vie sociale, elle sortait quelque fois avec l'équipe mais c'était bien tout. Ses agents avaient essayé de l'aider au début mais elle avait décliné poliment, disant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, qu'elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

Malgré l'absence de Jane, ils bouclaient pas mal d'affaire et Hightower semblait plutôt fière d'elle et de son équipe. Mais Madeleine voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et que le départ du consultant l'avait profondément blessé.

Des souvenirs la percutèrent de pleins fouets mais elle se reprit bien vite, après tout, elle avait l'habitude…

Alors c'est avec l'image de son ange blond endormit sur le canapé qu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, les portes métalliques se refermant derrière elle.

Arrivée sur le parking, elle monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle pour dormir quelques heures au moins.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de Teresa lui disant que Jane était partit, ce jour là, l'agent du CBI était dans tous ses états, Beckett n'avait jamais entendu une si grande douleur dans sa voix.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux à ce souvenir, elle pensa que ces deux jeunes gens n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, ils avaient été d'abord profondément blessés par le passé et désormais ils se faisaient du mal mutuellement.

Lorsqu'elle avait la jeune femme au téléphone, après avoir prit de ses nouvelles, une question revenait sans cesse.

« Est-il revenu ? »

Et depuis déjà deux ans, la réponse était toujours là même, toujours dite avec cette pointe de douleur qui lui était devenu insupportable. Mais voilà, six mois plus tôt, elle avait découvert l'objet de la fulgurante douleur de son amie dans son salon et elle n'avait pu se retenir. Elle lui avait mit une gifle magistrale en le traitant de tout les noms. Et étrangement, il avait fait preuve d'un grand clame, il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laissé passer toute sa colère, il l'avait comprise.

Il lui avait alors expliqué les raisons de son départ et elle n'avait plus rien dit, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il lui avait dit que c'était devenu trop insupportable, chaque frôlement, chaque regard, chaque sourire bien que rare, le consumait à petit feu. Et enfin elle avait accepté son départ malgré qu'elle lui en veuille de faire endurer une telle chose à son amie.

Dans un sourire il l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il avait fait une promesse à la jeune femme et que quoi qu'il arrive, il la tiendrait. Jane était resté plus de deux semaines et elle savait que ça lui avait fait du bien.

Une larme solitaire se fraya un chemin sur sa joue mais elle fut intercepter par la douceur d'un doigt. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux en souriant et se retrouva face à l'homme de sa vie.

« N'y pense plus, chuchota l'écrivain, j'ai eu un appel de Jane, il m'a dit qu'il rentrait à Sacramento. »

Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle l'embrassa doucement, heureuse que le consultant est tenu sa promesse.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce fut près de 7h du matin que Jane se trouva sur le parking du CBI, son sourire rayonnant ne le quittait toujours pas, il savait que Lisbon se trouvait déjà dans son bureau. Alors qu'il fermait sa voiture, il entendit deux autres se garer. Il se tourna pour finalement voir une tête rousse et deux têtes brunes qu'il connaissait.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme rousse le pointer du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux hommes qui tournaient le dos à l'ancien consultant ne comprirent pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Je… Jane, murmura-t-elle. »

D'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers lui et affichèrent la même mine que la jeune femme un peu plus tôt. Ses beignets de chez Marie dans les mains, Jane se sentait légèrement gêné.

« Des beignets ? proposa-t-il. »

Il eu juste le temps de poser la boîte sur le dessus de sa voiture qu'il sentit des bras l'entourer. Les choses se déroulèrent exactement comme lors de ses adieux, d'abord la VanPelt après Rigsby puis enfin Cho.

« Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria le géant en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

- Tu nous as affreusement manqué, Jane, lui dit la rousse.

- Tu as changé, remarqua simplement Cho. »

Jane rit et tendit au grand brun la boîte de beignet qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il pu dans les yeux de VanPelt posés sur le grand gourmand qu'ils avaient suivit son conseil.

En dehors de leur coupe de cheveux, ils n'avaient pas changé.

« Lisbon ne va pas en croire ses yeux, sourit la jeune femme.

- J'espère bien, rit le mentaliste. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les locaux du CBI, il entendit des pas derrière lui, il s'empressa alors de prévenir ses amis.

« Ecoutez les gars, je pourrais vous demander un service ?

- Vas-y.

- Vous pouvez rester sur le parking le temps que je parle à Teresa ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête et lui sourirent. Il leur sourit en retour et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il avait préféré prendre les escaliers pour éviter de se faire repérer par la jeune femme dès son arrivé à l'étage. Avec son badge « visiteur » il grimpa les marches quatre-à-quatre.

Lorsqu'il se trouva dans le couloir, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, les odeurs, son ancienne vie, tout ce qui faisait partit de son passé sombre le percuta de pleins fouet mais il l'ignora.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de son ancienne patronne mais elle n'y était pas. Etonné, il passa devant pour finalement la voir dans les bureaux de son équipe, regardant par la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha d'elle et la vit pencher la tête sur le côté, la mettant sur son poing, lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge.

Silencieusement, il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses lèvres dans son cou pour finalement lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Je te l'avais promit, Teresa. _Vade-Mecum._ »

* * *

Alors, vous en avez bavé, hein ? Je m'en excuse mais je trouvais mes chapitres trop courts pour être posté un à un... Bon bah, au moins maintenant je crois que c'est assez long x)

Et si vous n'avez pas compris le sens de l'expression "Vade-Mecum" ça veut dire (en gros) "Sois toujours avec moi" ou "Sois toujours là pour moi".

A la prochaine ! =)


End file.
